


A Love Like War

by MsGoodlife, steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jokes, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGoodlife/pseuds/MsGoodlife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Hawkeye's little sister, a super class agent like him and Black Widow<br/>After the battle against Ultron, Clint leaves the Avengers to live with his Family .<br/>So Fury want's  you to join the Avengers .<br/>But when you join them your whole world changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impression

You stood next to Fury in the elevator and waited for it to reach the last floor. When you arrived you were a little bit nervous, today you would finally meet the avengers. Of course you already knew Black Widow  and Hawkeye ,he was your brother and she was your trainer/mentor.

 

As you walked into the room all of them where there , Nat and Bruce flirting, Tony, Thor and Steve arguing about how Vision liftet Thor's hammer, Clint ,Vision and the twins watching a movie. When they all looked up to see who was there ,Clint and Natasha ran over to you and hugged you

" (Y/N)!!" Nat shouted surprised.

"What are you doing here ? I thought you were undercover on a mission in Mexico!"Clint asked.

"Yeah I _was_ but than Fury found me and make me an offer, in which I couldn't say no." You said and smiled.

"What offer?" said the sokovian boy with a strong accent .You looked to him,he was pretty hot ,he had electric blue eyes and silver hair ,his black sweater was a little bit tight ,so you could see his biceps. He smirked as he saw that you were glancing at him and you blushed.

 

"She'll join your team." Fury said.

 

"Wait _what_ ?"Tony asked stunned

 

"As you said this is our team and we decide who will or will not join it!"

"She's Hawkeyes little sister and an amazing agent" Fury said pissed of by Tony's busy-body attitude.

"So what?Just beacause she's Clint's little sister we will accept her ?" Tony asked

 

"If you want you can test me. So I can prove that I'm worth it " You said determined.

 

Finally Captain America said something.All the time you felt his eyes on you ,but you were to scared to look into his sky-blue eyes. "I know you. I remember how I woke up in your arms, it was after the fight with Bucky on that Hydra plane. I would have drowned in that lake if you hadn't saved me"he said in a strong tone.

 

"It wasn't me"you explained," I think it was _Bucky_. I just found you there and resuscitate you." You said with a litte smile on your lips.

 

"So three for accept her and one for not?" Tony said, as he interrupted your litte conversation.

 

 

Pietro was the one who direct the conversition to the main topic

" To come back to your _offer_. I would like to test you, if you beat me in a fight,than you'll belong to the team." he said with a cheeky smile as he stepped closer to you. "

 

That's not a bad idea, this way we could see her fight techniques." Thor said with a broad grin. Everyone agreed and went to the training room.

 

"She'll _bea_ t his ass" Nat said to Tony

"If you're so sure in her skills ,than let us bet. 100$ on Speedy" Tony said with a smile

"100 $ on (Y/N)!"Natasha said confident.  

You stood in front of Pietro, your hands  folden behind your back. You knew that the only way to win this fight, was to slow him down.

Fury went to Pietro and said "Don't hurt yourself big boy"while he patted him on the shoulder, and went back to the others.

 

 

Pietro turned his face to you and smirked " _Ready_?.

You answered that question by punching him in the face. He fell some steps back as his under lip started to bleed,he looked up at you just to see you wink at him. "ouuhhhh..." the crowd shouted. He ran to you and punched you in your stomach and let you fall hard on the matted floor 

"Didnt see that coming?" He asked cheeky.

You stood up and saw him hauling off, you cowered before he could hit you and punched him several times to kick him finally in the stomach. He stumbled back , but then he grabbed you and throwed you against the wall and stepped closer to you "Come to daddy "he said cocky. You took your chance and kicked him off his feed. As he fell down ,you sat on top of him and said with a bright smile "Who's your daddy know ?" 

 

You stood up, leaving him on the ground. You walked to Steve, who just coulnd't stop smiling at you "Welcome to the Avengers" he said soft as he took your hand and kissed it lightly. You blushed and runed to Nat who streched her hand out in front of Tony ,he placed 100$ in it and snort. "I'm proud of you (Y/N) ! You finally made it !" Clint said hugging you strong. "Lady (Y/N), you're a great fighter and I'm happy that I'll fight by your side." said the Asgardien god and reached out and shook your hand firmly. 

 

Wanda and Natasha showed you your room, it was next to Pietro's and Steve's. Your room was really big.The walls were (Y/F/C). There was a big window next to your bed and a big bathroom on the opposide of the room.  Your wardrobe was as big as the wall,on which it stand and in the center of it was a mirror.

"It's good to have another female avenger in the team." Wanda said as she sat on your bed.You looked at her, she was really pretty with her big brown eyes and her long brown waved hair. You could see the similarity her her brother , they had the same smile.

 

" You're just an hour here and Pietro can't stop thinking about you!she said with a laugh.

 

"All the time he thinks 'Oh does she like me?' ,' She's so beautiful I want her!' oh and when cap kissed your hand he was about to push him away from you." You blused and turned away.

 

" Okay stop it Wanda, let her take a shower and than we can teas her all night long. Nat said giggeling. You rolled your eyes and went to the bathroom.

 

Nat and Wanda left your room, so you could go shower, they gave you a towel and a white floral dress with red roses on it.

 

Before you could finally shower, there was a knock on your door

 

 

" _Yes?_ " you said. Pietro stepped in your room.

"Oh, hey speedy, are you here for revenge?" you asked teasingly

"No,I'm just here to congratulate you ,that you made it in the team."

"Thanks" you said, and he was about to leave your room ,but he suddenly stopped and stepped closer to you. You took a sharp breath. He was so close that you could smell his perfume ,it smelled like melon and had a wooden note

"By the way ,what if I let you win just because I _wanted_ you on top of me?" he said with a husky voice as he leaned closer to you. You looked into his electric blue eyes that where filled with desire and passion. Your heart was beating hard, ready to jump out of your chest. His lips were approaching to yours, as...

the door opens and Steve went in. Both of you immediately twitches back. you could feel how your cheeks turned red and began to burn. Steve just looked at you with wide opened eyes

 

"ehhmm.. I-I think I have to go" Pietro said stuttering as he left the room in a blue blur. You looked at Steve who just starred at you.

 

" I'm sorry ,I-I just wanted to ask you what you want on your pizza , I'm sorry that I interrupted you" he said and started to leave your room. You shut the door , closed your eyes and thought    'damn it (Y/N) , what the hell was that ??'  


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers celebrate your accession to the team, and after many bottles of vodka you start to play "truth or dare".

 

After your shower, you put on the dress Wanda and Natasha gave you and looked into the mirror. The dress was a little bit short, but it made you look sexy and it showed off your beautiful curves.

 

“He’ll like it,” said a voice behind you.

 

You jumped and turned around. It was Steve. He leaned calmly against your door frame and looked at you. He had a white shirt and dark blue jeans on that suited him perfectly.

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Cap,” you said, looking down at your feet.

 

 “I mean, Pietro, it seems like you like him and he likes you,” he said as he stepped closer to you.

 

“He’s just nice to me like everybody else and I don’t think that he likes me, I mean we barely know each other!” you said still looking down.

 

Steve placed his hand underneath your chin and gently tilted your head, making you look up at him. His blue eyes looked deep into your (y/e/c) eyes as he said slowly in a soft tone,

 

 “(Y/N), you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and every man who _doesn’t_ see this is either blind or dumb. When I woke up in your arms I was paralyzed by your beauty. And I’m pretty sure that Pietro likes you, I mean how could he _not_?”

 

You couldn’t say anything. You just stood there, hypnotised by his sky blue eyes.

 

 He put his hand down, stepped back, and changed the topic.

 

“Wanda asked if you could go and help, Pietro, find something nice to wear for tonight.” he said.

 

“Ehm… sure. What will be tonight?” you asked.

 

He smiled brightly.

 

“Your ‘Welcome to The Avengers’ party!”

 

 

 

 

You opened the door to Pietro’s room and what you saw made you speechless.

 

In front of you was a half-naked Pietro. Your jaw almost dropped when you saw his body. He had a finely defined eight pack, an amazing v –lines, and as your eyes went down to his tight shorts so you could see the contours of his _big-_

 

“You see something you like?” he asked cockily with a smirk on his face.

 

You looked up at him, blushed a deep red, and took a deep breath.

 

“Wanda said that you are unable to find an outfit, so she asked me to help you,” you said, walking to his wardrobe.

 

There were many blue t-shirts and pullovers, but your sight stopped at a dark blue button up, you whip it out and throw it with black jeans on his bed.

 

“Do you need a bow tie?” you asked.

 

He nodded while he put on the jeans and shirt. You found a silver/grey bow tie that would look great on him and turned to give it him. He stood completely dressed in front of you, so you stepped closer to tie it.

 

”Do you think we could finished what we have had begun in your bedroom?” he asked, looking down at you.

 

“You think it would be a good idea to do it while my brother is here? Aren’t you afraid that he would shoot at you?” you asked cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe just a little bit, but I think it would be totally worth it,” he whispered in your ear and kissed you gently on the cheek. “By the way you look absolutely gorgeous.”

 

You flushed and your heart began to beat faster.

 

 ‘How the hell does he do it?’ you thought.

 

You and Pietro went into the living room where all of the Avengers waited for you. They were all dressed really nice, Wanda in a knee-length red dress with red sequins and Nat in a long black tight dress. The boys had dress shirts on even Vision had a dark grey one on.

 

“There she is, ladies and gentlemen!” Tony shouted and all of the Avengers begun to clap, “Here she is the one and only Miss (Y/N) Barton!”

You smiled and Steve took your hand to introduce you to some Avengers you didn’t know.

 “(Y/N) this is James Rhodes aka War Machine and this is Sam Wilson aka The Falcon,” he said and you shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you. So you’re Clint’s little sister, huh?” asked Sam.

“Yup, but I’m not that good with bow and arrow, I prefer knives and guns,” you said.

“This is marvellous, I can’t wait for a good fight with you!” Rhodey smirked.

 You nodded.

_________________Some hours and many bottles of vodka later_____________________

 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Natasha shouted excitedly.

 “Yeaah!” was the Avengers drunken response.

 

You were sitting between Steve and Rhodey and across from you sat Pietro.

 

“Okay here we go, Tony, truth or dare?” she asked.

 

 “Dare!” he hiccupped.

 

 “Try to catch Speedy!”

 

 Tony looked to Pietro who was grinning at him.

 

 “Catch me if you can Iron Boy!” he said as he began to run in front of Tony.

 

Tony stood up and tried to catch him, but he just fell over his own feet. Then he tried to jump on him, but he fell face down on the floor. Everyone began to laugh: hard. Steve laid on the floor crying with laughter and Thor clapped loudly with his hands. Pietro stopped running and helped Tony up.

 

 “Now it’s my turn.” Tony said, “Mr. Popsicle Rogers, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” he said whipping the tears away.

 

“After 80 years are you still a virgin?”

 

 “Damn it, Tony! You can’t just ask someone if he’s a virgin!” Natasha shouted.

 

“Yes, I am,” Steve said.

 

All eyes were now staring at Steve who looked completely unashamed.

 

“Wow,” was the only thing Tony could say.

 

 “Clint, truth or dare?” Steve asked.

 

“Dare,” said your brother.

 

Steve smiled broadly, “Thor could you please lay your hammer on Barton’s legs.”

 

Thor laughed, “With great pleasure Captain.”

 

 “Oh come on guys that’s unfair! What if I have to pee?” he asked.

 

“You’ll clean that,” said Bruce with a big smile on his lips.

 

“You wanted it Banner, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare!” Bruce shouted.

 

“You need to sing “One Last Time” by Ariane Grande for us!”

 

Bruce stood up and began to sing askew.

 

“Ooone laaast tiiime I need to be the one who takes you home,” he sung.

 

He pointed at Natasha, who laughed. You laughed so hard that you couldn’t even breathe.

 

“That was absolutely horrible!” Clint said laughing.

 

“Wanda, truth or dare?” Bruce asked.

 

 “I don’t like both of your ideas Banner, but a drinking contest with Vision isn’t that bad,” she said smirking at Vision.

 

 Bruce brought two medium bottles of vodka and placed them in front of Wanda and Vision.

 

 “Three, two, one …” Tony counted.

 

 Both of them begin to drink as fast as they could but to everyone’s surprise, Vision won.

 

 “(Y/N), truth or dare?” Wanda slurred.

 

 You didn’t think about it and just answered, “Dare!”

 

Wanda looked at you with that glance that said ‘ _I’ve got you in my trap!_ ’ 

 

 “Give Pietro a lap dance!” she said.

 

You heard Steve crunch with his teeth next to you.

 

“What? No!No!No!” screamed Clint.

 

 “I think you can’t do anything against that Clint,” Wanda said, looking down on the hammer that lay on Clint’s legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys! I hope you like this chapter ☻  
> And thanks to steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers, because of her you don't have to read spelling errors *crowd claps*  
> Please leave a feedback and the next chapter will appear on sunday  
> \- love you ♥


	3. Pure pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lap dance  
> smut  
> and you need to hear the song!

"I'll do it!" you said with a grin.

You stood up from the couch. You wanted to do this, you wanted to rip his clothes off and kiss him with reckless abandonment, and tomorrow you could blame it all on the vodka. You walked over to Pietro and took his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked frowning.

You nodded.

"Let's go into your room" you whispered in his ear.

Nat high fived Wanda, Thor, and Sam, Vision and Rhodey were the personification of indifference, and Steve did nothing but frown.

Tony shouted, "Go get him tiger!"

Your brother tried to get the hammer off of his legs and screamed, "Where’s my fucking bow?!"

Pietro took you up in bridal style and in a second you stood in his bedroom. He sat on the couch in front of you, undressing you with his curious blue eyes and a grin on his lips. You put your hands on his shoulders and straddled him. He took in a sharp breath, placing his hands on your hips to pull you closer.

“JARVIS! Skin by Rhianna if you please.”

“Yes ma’am,” the AI relied with the slightest hint of amusement.

You the music started and you began to move your hips to it. You grinded hard on his crotch once and he gasped softly and grabbed your ass. You moved quicker, closer, and harder on his member, making him throwing his head back and groan your name. He breathed heavily. You dug your fingers into his shoulders and placed kisses down his neck, which made him harder and harder. When the song ended, you smiled triumphantly and stood up from his lap. Pietro looked confused up at you, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to the others," you said cheeky smiling at him.

"But why?" he asked, stepping closer to you.

"The dare was to give you a lap dance, and I did," you said teasingly, biting your lower lip.

He slammed you up against the bedroom door.

"I won't let you go, until you're mine." he said huskily.

"Then do it,” you challenged.

He looked deep into your (E/C) eyes with desire and in the next moment he pressed his lips against yours and his hands on your waist. Your fingers migrated into his silver hair pulling him closer to you as your tongues played with each other’s, making you moan into his mouth.

You pulled away from the kiss to push him onto his bed and to undress yourself slowly. You were glad that you put on your white Victoria’s Secret lingerie, because the only thing Pietro could do was stare at you slack jawed. You blushed at his reaction, crawled on top of him, pulled his shirt off, and marvelled at his amazing body. He gasped as you traced his abs and sharp v-line with your finger. Your finger stopped above his waistband and you looked up at him, biting your lower lip hard. He had his eyes shut and was whispering in his mother tongue. You started to slowly take off his jeans, but he was tired of your teasing and quickly took them off himself and threw them on the ground. He ripped off your bra.

“I’ll buy you another,” he growled.

In the next moment, you were lying underneath him. Pietro's lips were on your neck sucking your skin and placing kisses all over your chest, while he massaged your breasts. You moaned softly into his ear and pressed your hand against his erection, rubbing him through his boxers. He moaned out loudly, rolling his hips against your hand.

“You like that?” you purred.

He nodded furiously so you took off his underwear and began stroking him.

“(Y/N)…” he moaned, “Oh fuck… faster!”

You happily complied with his demand and soon he was a groaning mess above you.

“I’m close, (Y/N)….”

You slowed your hand motions and your speedster whined in frustration. You wrapped your legs around his hips and started teasing him with the entrance to your womanhood.

“Hey, P, truth or dare?”

“What?”

“It’s your turn, truth or dare?”

“D-dare?”

You smirked and put your mouth up to his ear, “I dare you…to make me cum first.”

He reached into his dresser to grab out a condom so fast you didn’t even have time to register that he moved until lowered himself into you, filling you up. He gave you a second to adjust. You tested the water by rolling your hips making you both moan in pleasure.

“Fuck, Pietro, fuck me.”  
His hips began to move toward and back. At first, he moved at a normal pace not wanting to hurt you but then…

“For the fastest man on Earth, I am rather disappointed,” you baited him.

He shot you a dirty look, but then accepted your challenge. He kissed you, open mouthed and sloppy.

“Be careful what you wish for, (Y/N),” he sneered.

He went faster and deeper moving his hips like was trying to find something.

“PIETRO!” you screamed out as he hit his mark, making you see a white light.

“Say my name again,” he whispered.

You complied as he hit your spot over and over again.

“Louder,” he demanded, “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

“PIETRO, god damn it, I’m close!” you shouted as you dug your fingers into his shoulders.

“Me too…” he moaned before losing all ability to remember to speak in English.

You had no idea what the hell he was saying, but fuck it sounded hot.

With a few more well-placed thrusts and expert placement of his fingers you came to your climax. He came right after you, both of you breathing heavily. He smiled down at you.

"This was…” he said but you cut him off.

"Amazing? Stunning?"

“I wanted to say okay, but amazing would describe it too," he said with a cocky smirk.

You smacked him on the chest and he giggled. He laid down next to you on the bed, wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You laid on his chest and you could hear his heart beating wildly, which made you blush. You had never thought that you could have such an effect on anyone, least of all on him.

Pietro kissed your forehead lightly.

"Good night printsessa."

“Good night, P," you muttered.

Soon you two fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up due your phone ringing with the Men in Black theme song.

You answered half asleep, "Fury?"

“Good morning Ms. Barton, I'm sorry that I woke you, but I need you to finish what you began in Mexico. Meet me at Headquarters in 30 minutes."

You realized who called you.

"Director Coulson! Of course, I'm on my way," you said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !  
> I hope you like this chapter, and please give me a feedback ,  
> so I know if you like it or not.  
> Have a nice day/night :)  
> -love you ♥


	4. Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you can begin your new live with the avengers, you need to finish your last mission in Mexico

You kissed Pietro lightly on the cheek and went to your room to take a long, hot shower.

 

“Hopefully, I won’t be gone long…”

 

After that, you put on a black tank top, tight black pants and your favourite black combat boots. Before leaving the tower you heard a loud snore and decided to look where it came from. You walked into the living room and what you saw made you smile. Wanda in Vision's arms, Tony on the floor, hugging an empty bottle of vodka, your brother still lying on the floor with Thor's hammer on his legs, Bruce lying on Nat's lap, Thor, Steve, and Rhodey sleeping on the couch, and Sam, the source of the snoring, lying across the table. You took a quick picture and left the tower.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 4 in the morning when you walked into S.H.I.E.L.D's Headquarters. The first person you saw was Agent May aka 'the cavalry' she was one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has and one of your closest friends.

 

“Melinda, it's so nice to see you! I haven't saw you since…"

 

"Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, I know," she said.

 

"Where's Coulson?" you asked.

 

"He's in his office waiting for you, come on," she smiled slightly. 

 

"So how does he feel after returning from dead?" you asked worriedly.

 

"Good. At first we had some problems, but the team helped him and now he feels well," she said, "What about you? I heard that you're on the avengers’ team."

 

"Yes I am, and my first day with them was... not what I expected it would be to say the least."

 

You blushed as you thought about what happened between you and Pietro some hours ago. 

 

“Here’s his office." May interrupted your thoughts.

 

You nodded and knocked on the door.

 

"Come in," said the voice and you entered the room.

 

Coulson was leaning against his desk, his arms tossed over his chest. 

 

"Good morning Director" you said, he pulled you into a hug.

 

"Morning (Y/N), it's nice to have you here," he smiled sadly, "You need to get prepared for your mission. Your flight to Mexico leaves in 30 minutes, you'll have two agents and a jet at your disposal. Kidnap the subject and come back.”

 

"Copy that,” you said, breaking the hug.

 

“And (Y/N), be careful, he's dangerous," he frowned. 

 

You nodded and left the room. Downstairs was the lab where the engineers invent super cool weapons. One of them was the 'I.C.E.R' a gun with soporific cartridges, definitely your favourite gun. You took two of them and a Smith & Wesson M&P and put them behind your back. 

 

“(Y/N)!” shouted a voice, you looked up and saw the engineer of these weapons.

 

"Fitz!" you said, smiling bright.

 

He ran over to you and hugged you tight. 

 

"You're back! You need to see the guns and knives I invented for you!” he said with a bright grin.

 

He was a good guy and deserved the best, but because of a bastard that betrayed the team, Fitz’s brain was a little bit damaged. It was hard for him to finish his sentences because he often forgot words. You looked at him he seemed to be very happy about your visit. 

 

“This knife is lightweight, the blade was made out of vibranium and it pumps out a paralytic poison when you cut someone,” he explained, giving you two of them.

 

"And with this baby you can ...can…” he mumbled and searched for the word, “Can transform into a blowtorch, if you push this button.”

 

"Wow Fitz, this is amazing!” you exclaimed as he showed you the flames.

 

"So and are you here to stay?" he asked. 

 

"No, sorry. I'm just here to finish something,” you sighed.

 

You saw how sad he was about that.

 

"But I promise I will visit you once a week, with bagels, muffins, coffee, and your favourite donuts," you said smiling at him.

 

"Thanks (Y/N)!" he said and hugged you before you went on your mission.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your mission was to kidnap the leader of the Hydra base in Tijuana. His name was Jackson O’Conner. Six months ago, you were undercover in that base and your mission was to become the person he would trust the most, become a double agent. The agents that helped you to now finish what you started, were agent May and Hunter. The plan was that you would go in, take O’Conner to a place where no one would disturb you, render him unconscious, and then Hunter would help you to bring him on the roof, where May would wait for you and bring you back to the headquarters. The plan worked and everything went well so that you were back at Avengers’ Tower in three days. 

 

"Ahh, there she is! I knew that you wouldn't last here for long, but I was surprised that you were gone after the first night. Or was Speedy so crappy in bed that you decided to leave?” Tony asked sarcastically as he cocked an eyebrow. 

You looked over to Pietro. If looks could kill, the ice in his blue eyes would’ve impaled you by now.

 

"Where the hell have you been (Y/N)?!" Clint asked as he squeezed your shoulders a little harder than he normally would.

 

"I needed to finish my mission in Mexico," you shrugged.

 

"What mission?” Steve frowned, “Look (Y/N) we need to trust you, and we can't if just disappear in the middle of the night without telling anyone!”

 

You felt guilty that they were worried about you so you looked down, took a deep breath and told them about it.

 

"It started last year when S.H.I.E.L.D fell," you said still looking down.

 

"I was alone on a mission and I didn't know that HYDRA took over S.H.I.E.L.D but I saw a HYDRA plane falling from the sky and two people in it," you looked up at Steve, "You and Bucky."

 

You said and lowered your eyes again, because you didn't wanted to see Pietro's angry glare.

 

"I followed it and when I arrived I saw you lying there. I tried mouth to mouth resuscitation and it worked," you said and felt your face flush a bit.

 

“I left you there because I was scared that my best friend would be dead with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the Headquarters in Mexico," you felt some tears run down your cheeks and Clint wrapping his arms around you, holing you tight.

 

"When I arrived at the Headquarters in Mexico there were dead bodies everywhere and I was suddenly surrounded by HYDRA agents, I killed some of them but there were too many," you sobbed.

 

"They captured me and brought me to their leader and when I saw who it was…”

 

You shook your head in disbelief.

 

“I was angry and I felt nothing but pain! I mean how could he do that to me? To US?”

 

"Who was it, sis?" Clint asked.

 

You looked up at him, your eyes were filled with tears.

 

"It was Jackson," you whispered.

Your brother shook his head and stared at you.

 

“Jackson?” Steve asked.

 

"Jackson was (Y/N) best friend and partner on missions, they knew each other since the S.H.I.E.L.D agency school and once he saved my live." Clint explained to the other Avengers. 

 

No one said anything. There was just silence and your sobbing. Nat gave you a glass of water you smiled thankfully at her. You took a sip and continued.

 

"He was glad to see me and offered me a place in HYDRA as his right hand, and I agreed. After that I tried to call Fury or the new director and told them that I would be their informant. And then Jackson confessed me his love and proposed to me…" you said.

 

You heard Clint grind his teeth and you looked up to Pietro who was looking at you in disbelief, his jaw sticking out.

 

"What did you say to him?" he said in a scarily calm tone.

 

"I said yes."

 

Pietro growled. A part of you was happy that he was jealous.

 

"I said him that I needed to tell you about it and that I would try to get you on HYDRA's side," you said to your brother.

 

"And on my way to you, Fury found me and wanted me to leave this mission, but three nights ago the new director called me and asked me to finish it. And I wanted with all my soul to throw this bastard into prison!"

 

Your sadness suddenly turned into hate and the glass in your hand shattered. Blood streamed out of the wound, but you didn't felt the pain. Bruce ran to the lab to bring a first aid box, he tended very carefully your wounds.

 

"Two nights ago we kidnapped him and threw him into S.H.I.E.L.D's prison and tomorrow I'll interrogate him." you said. 

 

"I'll do that," Clint said, “I want to look into his eyes and ask him why he betrayed us, his family.”

You nodded.

 

"No more secrets,” Steve ordered, “That goes for everyone!

 

You ignored the unspoken “That goes especially for you (Y/N)”.

 

Pietro stormed out of the room and you could hear him slamming his bedroom door, you stood up and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter !  
> I wanted to ask you, if it would be a good idea to involve more S.H.I.E.L.D  
> agents in the story.  
> So please tell me if it would be a good idea.  
> The next chapter will have more dialogue's between the reader/Pietro ; reader/Steve and the interrogate!  
> Be patient so much more is coming!  
> -love you ♥


	5. Slay that bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fight with Pietro and he doesn't trust you anymore.  
> Steve tells you what happened at the Stark tower while you were on that mission in Mexico.  
> And your brother interrogate Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Chapter !  
> Have fun and I love you guys !♥  
> P.S: Tell us your opinion about this chapter :)

You knocked on the door and as you stepped in Pietro started shouting at you.

"What the hell were you thinking, when you went on that mission (Y/N)?!"

"It was an order!" you explained.

"And what? Couldn't you leave a message?!” he shouted.

You blushed in shame at his legitimacy of his point.

"Okay, you have a point there, but I didn’t think I’d be gone for 3 days, P!" you said.

“And when you intended to tell me that you were engaged?! Or was that what happened between us just a 'One night stand' for you?" he asked.

"What? No! I don't love him and you mean so much more to me than a good fuck!" you said, grabbing his hand.

He laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, I see that."

"I already said that I'm sorry, what more do you want?" you shouted as your eyes filled with tears.

"I want to wake up next to the girl I'm in love with!" he yelled at you.

Your eyes widened. Did he just?

"Wait. Y-you love me?" you whispered.

"Yes I do," he said, running a hand through his silver hair, "But it doesn't matter anymore."

He jerk his arm out of your grasp and went back to the living room.

You followed him. You wanted to say him that you loved him too, but not a single word would come out of your mouth.

"I need to get some fresh air," he said to the other Avengers in the living room.

He took his leather jacket off the couch and left. Everyone looked over at you.

"Ohh, trouble in paradise?” Tony said, holding a glass of scotch.

"Shut up, Tony,” you snapped and went into your room.

You threw yourself on the bed and cried into your pillow thinking about how he confessed his love for you. His electric blue eyes looked deep into your soul with such…disappointment. You knew that he was right, that it was stupid not to leave a message or at least tell him that he didn't need to be worried about you.

You heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away, Clint!” you groaned.

"Let me in (Y/N). It's Steve," you walked over to the door and opened it for him.

"Everything’s fine, Steve," you said calmly.

"No it's not, (Y/N)," he said as he sat down on your bed.

"When we woke up and you were gone, your brother nearly killed Pietro, because he thought that he did something with you. Nat and Clint asked all their friends in S.H.I.E.LD if they knew something about your location, but no one had seen you. And then some boy called Leo comes to the tower and tells us that you’d come back soon and not to worry about you! Pietro slammed that boy against the wall and demanded to know where you were," he said.

Your eyes widened, you would need a lot of donuts to excuse Pietro's over reaction.

"Luckily, Wanda supported Leo and said that he was telling the truth," Steve said.

"You may not know it, but Pietro doesn't trust easily. We were surprised he trusted you immediately. I think you don't know how you hurt him when you left," he said forcefully.

You nodded and he stood up from your bed, kissing you lightly on the forehead as he left your room.

"Great (Y/N)! Look what you have done to Pietro," you scolded yourself, "Why do you always have to be such a bitch?!"

You spent the rest of the day lying on your bed and thinking about what Steve told you.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pietro was back from his walk and was now sitting on the couch with Wanda and Vision. Across from them, Nat and Clint sat on the other couch and Steve was leaning against a wall.

"I'm sorry to leave you guys but it's time for me to beat the shit out of this bastard,” said Clint.

He stood up from the couch and grabbed his bow and arrows.

"Clint, calm down,” said Nat, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I want to come with you,” said Steve walking over to Clint.

"Me too," said Pietro, standing up from the couch.

"Clean up any mess you make!” said Nat with a big smile.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'll head up the interrogation, and please don't do anything stupid," Clint said looking over to Pietro, "I'm talking to you, kid."

Pietro just smirked in response and the three Avengers entered the interrogation room.

Jackson sat on a chair. His hands where bound behind his back and he had a wound on his right shoulder.

He grinned at Clint and asked, "Wow you came to visit me?"

Hawkeye just looked on Jackson's wound. The traitor smirked.

"That's a gift from your sister. Tell her she’s a lousy shot."

Now Hawkeye was the one who smiled, “She’s a Barton. If she wanted to kill you, you’d be dead."

Clint's smile faded as he began with the interrogation, "When did you become HYDRA?"

"On a mission with your sister in Berlin," he shrugged, “They made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

"Who’s the leader of HYDRA?"

"There are six of them, but I don't know their names," he said, “HYDRA’s big on don’t ask, don’t tell.”

"And was HYDRA worth betraying your family?" Clint asked reproachfully.

Jackson just looked at Clint not saying anything.

“How could you do that to her? How could you lie to her for so long?" Clint said.

"This little whore also lied to me," he responsed.

Clint’s face twitched but he didn't said anything. He just imagined how he would kill this son of a bitch.

“Look, Hawkguy, I know you're here to 'avenge' your sister or whatever, but why’d you bring the beefed up twink and rejected emo band member with you," Jackson sneered at Steve and Pietro, “Scared of little old me?”

“They’re my friends," said Clint.

"No, no, cut that ‘friendship is magic’ crap,” he said, “They don’t know me, you’d be here alone if, (Y/N), didn’t mean something to them."

Steve put on his Captain America impassive face and Pietro looked away, both of them trying and failing to hide their blushing.

"You're both in love with her!" he said with laughter as realized it, "I mean I can totally understand you. She has a beautiful smile, and I bet she looks at you like you’re the world to her. That beautiful (y/h/c) hair, those mesmerizing (y/e/c) eyes, those curves….”

He leaned forward slowly with a bright grin.

"The way she moans your name?"

The two superhumans blushed deeper.

"Well don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Show her how a real man can make her feel."

Quicksilver's hands formed into fists ready throw punches, but Cap grabbed Jackson by his shoulders and threw him against the wall. Jackson cried out in pain as the Captain was digging into his injured shoulder. Pietro just stared at Steve.

'Was it true? Was he also in love with her?' he thought.

"Cap! Stand down," said Clint and walked over to Jackson, who was now being held a few inches off the ground.

Steve put him down.

"What are Hydra's plans?" Clint asked.

"To kill the Avengers," Jackson said simply.

"Yeah, good luck with that,” said Clint and began to leave but stopped.

"Oh and before I forget," he said turning around.

He punched him in the face causing him to fall.

"No one talks about my sister like that!" he said walking out of the room.


	6. Are you jealous ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint leaves the avengers,to be with his family.  
> And a little suprise...

You felt a kiss on your forehead and a soft voice calling you.

"(Y/N), wake up sleeping beauty."

The only person who called you that was your brother, Clint. When you were kids, your parents used to kiss you on the forehead to wake you up, so he called you sleeping beauty. And also because you always slept late into the day.

"Morning, Clint," you said half asleep.

"Morning, you need to wake up. It’s 3 pm, my flight back home is in one hour, and your training started two hours ago!" he said a little bit louder into your ear.

"Oh shit!" you shouted, jumping out of your bed running into the bathroom.

You brushed your teeth while your brother gave you your training suit. You smiled thankfully at him and closed the bathroom door.

"I'll make you breakfast!" Clint shouted through the door and left your room.

You dressed fast and ran to the kitchen where a bowl of your favourite cereal and Clint waited for you. You sat down and began to eat.

“(Y/N) we need to talk about something," Clint said in his strict big brother tone.

"You don't need to worry about Pietro and me, there is nothing between us," you said, looking down at your bowl.

"We'll talk about that later young lady."

You giggled. He sounded like a dad talking to his hormone controlled teenage daughter.

"I know you like being an agent, but I hope that you will come with me back home and live with us," he said looking at you.

You starred at him.

“So I can become a farmer like you and live a happy, apple pie life?" you asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

He nodded slowly in response. You stood up from your chair, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Clint, I don't want an apple pie life. I love the action, I want to help people and make the world a better place," you said squeezing lightly his shoulder.

Clint started to tear up.  
"I'm just afraid that something will happen to you, and I won't be there to protect you," he said sadly.

You smiled at your big brother. You loved that he always wanted to be there for you but…

"I'm not that little girl that called you to look for monsters under her bed. I'm an Avenger now, and it's my duty to save people and risk my life, like you did it in Sokovia," you reasoned.

"Thanks for the breakfast and the offer, but I'm where I’m supposed to be," you said kissing him on the cheek as you run into the training room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The training was hard. Your punishment for coming late was running ten times around Avengers Tower and then fighting against Sam in hand to hand combat, where you totally kicked his ass. After training, you were exhausted and went to shower.

At four o'clock, you and the Avengers said good bye to your brother.

Tony theatrically said, "Oh, Hawkeye please don't go, I can't live without you! I'm pregnant and it's yours!"

The others hugged him tight.

When it was your turn to say goodbye, Clint pressed you against his chest.

"You'll always be my little sister, my sleeping beauty, the little girl who was afraid of monsters under her bed. I love you (Y/N)."

You were touched by his words, he was your guardian angel. Clint pulled out of the hug and walked over to Steve and Pietro. You could see in the way the boys looked at your brother that they were talking about something important. They nodded at Clint and said their last goodbyes before he went into the Quinjet and flew away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week you spend training with Steve as your mentor because Nat thought that you needed a new one and you and Wanda became close friends. She was a wonderful person that loved to prank others. You knew that she had a crush on Vision so you forced her to tell you about it and when she did you made it to your personal assignment to hook them up with each other.  
You knew that Pietro was still mad at you with the way he ignored you all the time and tried to avoid you by not going to training when you did.

It was a warm Saturday morning when you woke up and today you had a meeting with Leo at a cafe. You put on a short red summer dress with white ballerinas and golden rings. When you walked into the living room Tony whistled.

"(Y/N), you're dressed like you want to break some hearts today," he said grinning at you.

Pietro and Steve starred at you unable to say anything. Wanda laughed at their reaction and you flushed.

"LADY (Y/N), DO YOU HAVE A DATE??" Thor shouted in excitement.

"It's not a date! We're friends and we haven't seen each other for a long time so we decided to meet and talk," you said blushing a deep red colour.

"What's his name?" Nat asked.

"Leo Fitz," you response looking over to Pietro. You could see that he wasn't excited about it.

"So you won't come to dinner tonight?" Nat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I mean... yes I'll come," you stumbled and felt your cheeks burning red.

The Avengers laughed, except Pietro who just stared angrily at you.

“He doesn't have the damn right to be angry with me! It was his fault that you two weren’t talking to each other and he’s the one who’s acting like a child!" you thought to yourself.

"Okay guys stop! If (Y/N) says that they're just friends than it's the truth,” Steve said.

"I need to go!" you said, rushing out of the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You had a great day with Leo. He made you laugh constantly and you were thankful for that . The both of you truly were just best friends nothing more; he loved Jemma and you loved a silver haired Sokavian dumb ass.

It was nine p.m it was dark and cold, so Leo gave you his jacket and escort you to the tower. You hugged him and walked into the tower.

Tony, Nat, Wanda and Vision sat on the couch watching World War Z.

Tony shouted, "Why the hell is the woman singing so loudly into the mike?? The Zombies’ll come and kill them!"

Tony was right after a few minutes the zombies attacked the people.

"See that was a bad idea!" Tony shouted at the TV.

"Hey (Y/N) how was your date?" Vision asked nicely.

"It wasn't a date, we’re just friends and it was good thank you," you responded, "Where’s Steve and Pietro?"

"Steve is in the training room and the speedster went on a walk" Tony said, still looking at the TV.

"Okay, good night guys," you said walking out of the room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When you woke up you noticed that you had your same clothes from yesterday on so you showered and put on black shorts with a dark blue top. You walked down the hall as you heard a female voice coming out of Pietro’s room. You stopped and leaned over to the door to hear. You were sure that it wasn't Wanda's voice.

"Did he bring her yesterday evening? Did he… did he sleep with her?" you asked yourself.

You could feel your eyes filling with tears and suddenly the door opened and a beautiful blond haired girl stepped out of his room. She looked like a Victoria secret model with her long legs and perfect curves. She had Pietro's dark blue button down shirt on.

“Can I help you?" she asked. She had British accent.

"No, I-I just, sorry," you mumbled.

"(Y/N)?" Pietro asked and walked to the door, but you just ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I send steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers the new chapter her reaction was,
> 
> " TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME YOU EUROPEAN DOUCHECANOE! YOU WANNA FUCK A HOT BLONDE TO MAKE THE READER JEALOUS? WELL SHE HAS CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA,THE EPITOME OF HOT BLOND PEOPLE, PINING AFTER HER." 
> 
> I laughed so hard about this .This was hilarious!
> 
> -love you ♥


	7. Breakfast at bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your suggestion's!There were many good Ideas  
> I hope you like my "version" and that you aren't disappointed!  
> -love you ♥

You ran into the closest room, hoping Pietro didn't see you. Steve was in front of you, lying on his bed, reading a book, but when he saw it was you he stood up and walked over to you. He was about to ask you what you were doing, but you placed your finger on his lips.

 

"Don't tell Pietro I'm here," you whispered into his ear.

 

He nodded and then you heard a loud knock on Steve's door. You hid in his closet while Steve went to open the door.

 

"Hey Cap, have you seen (Y/N)?" Pietro asked in his thick accent.

 

"No, not since yesterday" Steve answered calmly, "Did something happened?”

 

Pietro looked down in shame and Steve crossed his arms.

 

"I hope you didn't break the promise we gave Clint," Steve said in a strict tone.

 

"Do you really think he would sic Hulk on me?" Pietro asked shakily.

 

"Only if you deserve it,” Steve answered, closing the door.

 

You climbed out of the wardrobe thanking Steve.

 

"Can I ask you for a favour?” you said and he nodded.

 

"Can I stay here for the rest of the day? But don't tell anyone about it!" you exclaimed.

 

"Sure!" he said smiling at you, "Did you have breakfast yet?"

 

You shook your head in response.

 

 "Breakfast at bed?" he asked you with a bright grin.

 

"That would be great,” you said smirking at him as he left the room.

 

 

________________________________meanwhile in the living room/kitchen________________________________________________

 

"WHERE'S THE COFFEE??" Thor shouted holding a cup in his hand.

 

"It's fucking in front of you!" Tony yelled at him, pointing at the pot.

 

"Please shut up!" Wanda said annoyed.

 

"Good morning!" Steve said walking into the living room with a big grin on his lips.

 

"Morning Cap," the Avengers responded looking up at him.

 

"Why are you beaming with joy, Capsicle?” Tony asked, chewing his sandwich.

 

"Because it's a good day" he said, walking into the kitchen.

 

"Uh huh, whatever," said Tony, turning his head to the TV.

 

"So Wanda can you hear (Y/N)'s thoughts? Is she in here?" Pietro asked his sister.

 

Wanda read everyone's thoughts, searching for (Y/N) but when she heard Steve's she looked immediately up at him. Steve felt his heart beating fast and tried to act normal.

 

"I can't hear her, sorry Pietro," Wanda said and the speedster groaned.

 

 

 

 

"What happened between speedy and the little hawk?" Tony asked Wanda

 

"(Y/N) caught Pietro with a girl in his room," Wanda said looking at Steve.

 

"Wait, Speedy brought a girl yesterday here? He's totally stupid! Who wants to bet that (Y/N) will kick his ass or shoot at him?" Tony asked with a grin.

 

Wanda stood up from her chair, walking over to Steve.

 

"You know where she is," she said just loud enough for both of them to hear it.

 

Steve looked at her with wide eyes as Wanda whispered, "Don't tell him where she is. She needs time to forgive him and he is sometimes a total idiot."

 

Steve nodded and Wanda went back to her chair. Steve poured coffee in two cups and placed it with sandwiches and some candies on a wooden tray.

 

"For whom is the second cup?" Vision asked frowned.

 

Steve didn't know what to say, luckily Wanda answered for him.

 

 "It's for that girl that Pietro brought with him, you know Cap is always a gentleman."

 

Vision smiled and said "You're a good man Steve."

 

"Thanks…" Steve said and went back into his room.

 

You were lying on his bed, holding the book he was reading in your hands.  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_  was written on the cover. You smiled as Steve placed the tray on the bed in front of you.

 

"This looks delicious," you said, taking one of the sandwiches.

 

He had a sad expression on his face.

 

 "Is something wrong?" you asked him worriedly.

 

"Wanda told us what happened between you and Pietro."

 

You looked up in his eyes as he continued, "How long do you want to stay here? You know you can't hide in my room forever."

 

"Why not? I like your room!" you said smirking at him.

 

He chuckled and sat down beside you, "You need to talk to him."

 

"I know… but maybe tomorrow. He deserves to suffer a little bit," you said smiling.

 

"Okay," Steve said, biting off a piece of your sandwich.

 

You giggled pulling him away from you, "Noooo it's mineee,"

 

He laughed and tried to get another bite.

 

 

 

You stayed the whole day with Steve in his room. He told you everything about his past, about his friendship with Bucky and his love for Peggy and you told him all about yours.

 

"I want to show you my favourite place in NY," Steve said at around 11 p.m.

 

You drove together on his Harley to Brooklyn. When you arrived, you two stood in front of a huge, old brick house. Steve took your hand and you walked in. He turned on the light so you could see the big, dusty room. Close to the walls stood tables and a big chandelier hung down the ceiling.

 

"Before I became Captain America, all young people met here to dance, drink and talk. Peggy and I wanted to dance here," he said looking down.

 

You could see a tear running down his face. You stepped closer to him and wiped the tear away.

 

"Steve you need to let her go " you said softly, tiling his head up, making him looking at you, "You have a whole life in front of you, with us as your family. And I'm sure that one day you will find a girl that is as brave, smart, and beautiful as Peggy was.”

 

"Thanks (Y/N)," he said, pulling you into a tight hug.

 

He let go after a few minutes.

 

"Miss (Y/N) Barton, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked with a bow.

 

You smiled and answered with a curtsy, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Rogers."

 He pulled out his phone to pick a song, it was  _One Summer Night_ by the Danleers _._ He took your hand into his and placed his other hand on your waist while you placed a hand on his shoulder. The music started and you danced slowly to the rhythm.

 

 

It was midnight when you arrived at the Avengers Tower, both of you laughing about Steve's dance skills. You went into the surprisingly empty the living room and Steve went behind the mini bar to make a couple drinks. You sat down on a chair as he gave you one of the glasses filled with champagne.

 

You took it and he said, "Cheers, to our friendship!"

 

"And to your amazing dancing skills" you said giggling.

 

"Kiss my ass, I'm the best dancer in the whole wide world," he said grinning.

 

"Language!" you laughed.

 

 Steve rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his champagne and you accidentally spilled the contents of your glass all over your top. Steve laughed and you took off your top, glaring angrily at him.

 

"(Y/N)? Steve?" asked a voice from the entrance.

 

You and Steve turned around to look at the source of the question. It was Pietro. He stood there with ruffled hair and a surprised expression on his face. You took your top and hold it in front of your half naked chest.

  
“I have to go, I forgot that Fury asked me to feed his cat," you said walking towards the door.

 

You didn't look at Pietro, you just tried to walk away from him as fast as possible, but the speedster grabbed you and in the next second you were in his bedroom.

 

"Damn it (Y/N)!" he shouted, "Do you wanted to revenge on me, by sleeping with Steve?!"


	8. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a fight with Pietro , and after it some nice stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blasting Take a Bow by Rhianna will make you feel 10x better and worse reading this chapter ;)
> 
> -steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers

You glared angrily at him. This little Sokovian asshole had no damn right to talk to you like that, especially not after what he had done to you .

"First of all, I would never use someone as a revenge fuck, especially not Steve. Secondly, it's none of your goddamn business what I do or whom I do it with!" you explained, shouting back at him.

He narrowed his eyes at your response.

 

"You disappoint me, (Y/N). I thought that you were special, but now I can see that you're just like the others," he said.

Anger grew in your throat and you couldn't hold it back anymore.

 

"You're so selfish! Did you ever thought about how I felt when I saw you with that girl? No, you fucking didn’t because if my feelings meant something to you then you wouldn't’ve hurt me like that!” you screamed, your eyes slowly filling with tears, "And today I spend my time with someone who opened up completely to me, who told me all his fears and dreams. A man who made me feel important and loved! I wish you were that man, but you weren't!"

 

Your tears ran down your cheeks like raindrops.

He immediately regretted what he had said , he wanted to hug you and apologize, but he was too afraid that you would push him away.

 

"I loved you, Pietro Maximoff, and the only thing you gave me in return was pain! I'm sick of being hurt by people I love," you wiped the tears away and said determinedly, "I hate you, Pietro. I don't think we could be ever together again, maybe not even in friendship."

He stretched his hand out to stop you from leaving, but you flinched away.

 

"Please (Y/N), I'm sorry and I promise..."

"Stop," you cut him off, "It's too late."

 

You walked out his room .

Pietro felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He was the problem.

How could he ever think that a selfish idiot like him would ever deserve such a wonderful woman like you?!

 

 

You were walking to your room, when you heard a soft voice calling your name. It was Steve. He stood in front of you with a worried expression, his sky blue eyes went dark when he saw that you were crying. You ran towards him, and he pulled you into a hug.

 

"I said, that I hate him and that we're never going to be friends again!" you blubbered out, as he hugged you tighter.

"He’ll get over this, (Y/N), don't worry," he said, kissing you on the forehead.

"Can we go into your room?" you asked sobbing.

"Anything you want," he soothed and you went into his room.

 

You laid down on his bed and he covered you into a soft blanket. He took a pillow and threw it on the ground to sleep on it .

 

"You don't have to sleep on the ground, Steve, we can share the bed," you said.

"It's not a problem for me, don't worry," he said with a light smile.

"But I wanna sleep next to you," you said softly.

 

Steve blushed and stared at you. He took the pillow from the ground and put it back on the bed. He crawled under the blanket as he laid down next to you.

You put your head on his chest. His heart was beating fast. He pulled his arm around you and lulled you into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You opened slowly your eyes and saw the sun shining through the window in Steve's room. You looked at the blanket and realized that it was just on your side. It seems like you 'stole' it from him during the night. You looked up at him as a sunbeams lit up his face, and in this moment he looked like an angel. You didn't notice it, but you were smiling at him. You stood carefully up from his bed, trying to not wake him up and went to shower. After that, you put on one of his shirts that reached just above your knees. 

You walked into the kitchen and saw that you were the only one that was awake, so you decided to make some blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes with eggs, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice for your team.

 

"Mmm, that smells fantastic (Y/N)!" Tony said as he took a deep breath, "I didn't know about your amazing cooking skills. I’m slowly start to like you little hawk."

 

He grinned at you. You smiled back and began to set the table.  

 

Slowly all Avengers woke up and followed the delicious smell into the kitchen. Wanda and Vision were happily surprised by the breakfast you made and Steve was stunned.

 

"Now I understand why Clint wanted to take you with him!" Thor said, chewing his bacon.

 

"What a bitch!" Thor said and the Avengers laughed.

 

 

You sat down between Wanda and Steve. When Pietro went into the room, you saw the dark circles under his eyes and the haunted look on his face. You didn't say anything though, instead you ignored him as he sat down across from you.

 

"Morning speedy, you look like you haven't slept much. Is there another girl hiding in you room? " Tony asked with a smirk.

 

Wanda looked up at her brother and read his mind. When she finished she gave him the "you're dead" glare, but he ignored it.

 

"By the way, nice shirt (Y/N), where did you get it from?" Bruce asked.

You blushed and Steve swallowed.

"It's mine," he mumbled.

 

Now all eyes were on you and Steve.

"Did you..?" Nat asked cocking her eyebrow .

"Oh my god, you banged Cap!You took his fucking virginity!!" Tony shouted shocked.

Pietro's eyes were fixed on Steve as his hands formed into fists.

"No we didn't! We shared the bed but we didn't ‘sleep with each other,’” you explained, blushing a deeper red colour.

Tony and Nat laughed loudly and the others still stared at you and Steve.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast, Wanda helped you with the dishes.

 

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and my brother," she said.

 

"It's okay," you said with a fake smile.

"Do you really think, that you could never be friends again?" She asked.

"I don't know," you responded and looked at her. You could see that she was sad about your answer.

"But it doesn't change anything about our friendship," you said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course it does!" she said sniffling, "You will try to avoid him and that means that you will also avoid me, because we're all the time together."

You smiled at the younger Maximoff twin.

 

"Wanda, you're one of my closest friends and that means that it doesn't matter what happened between your brother and me, we’ll be still be BFFs."

  
She nodded and you pulled her into a hug.

 

 

 

When you and Wanda went into the living room you were shocked.

Your brother stood there with bow and arrow in his hands, pointing with one of them at Pietro, who was holding his hands up in surrender and looking rather pale.

 

"I heard you broke your promise," he said and shot the arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> It would really help us , if you would take the time and give us a feedback :)  
> -love you ♥


	9. Clint is overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is an overprotective brother that really loves you.  
> And you are in danger ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to thank you for your really cute comments ( That made my day!!)  
> You're adorable ! I hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think about it :)  
> -love you ♥

"Clint! Stop!" you screamed.

 

But it was too late, the arrow flew directly at Pietro who didn’t even try to move.

 

Suddenly there was a red light that stopped the arrow. You looked at Wanda, who was holding her hands in front of her while red light came out of it. The rest of the Avengers were too shocked to speak so they just starred between you, Clint and the twins.

 

"Clint, I know it's hard, but you need to calm down so we can talk about it," said Steve soothingly.

 

Clint ignored Steve, took out another arrow, and pulled it back, ready to shoot.

 

"You better run like the devil is behind you,” said Clint in a fierce tone to Pietro.

 

"Jarvis, record this!” Tony shouted happily.

 

"Clinton Francis Barton, put your bow down!" you shouted at your brother.

 

He hesitated but lowered his bow and put the arrow back in the quiver. Wanda ran to Pietro and hugged him. Clint looked up at you and frowned when he saw your shirt.

 

"That's not one of the shirts you've stolen from me," Clint analysed.

 

 “Just because it's not purple?" you asked sarcastically.

 

"It's Capsicle's!" Tony shouted in excitement and Nat nudged him in the ribs.

 

Clint looked over to Steve, who stopped for a moment to breathe.

 

"We will talk about that later."

 

"Why the hell are you shooting at Pietro?" you asked Clint, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

"He promised me to protect and not hurt you!" he said loudly.

 

"God damn it, it's always the same thing with you! You did it when I was in high school, agency school, even when I began to work for S.H.I.E.L.D! I can protect myself, I was trained by the best agents of our century!" you screamed at him.

 

"She’s got a point, Birdbrain," Tony interrupted.

 

Clint gave him the 'shut up, Stark' glare. Tony zipped his mouth closed and threw the imaginary key away.

 

"You know that I promised mom and dad to protect you," he said pointing his finger at you.

 

You sighed in exasperation.

"I know, but Clint! We. Are.  _SHIELD agents_  and dangerous is in our job description  _and_  you protected me by teaching me night and day how to fight!” you argued.

 

He was about to say something, when Nat cut him off.

 

"She's right Clint."

 

He looked at her in disbelief.

 

"Remember Budapest, it was dangerous but we survived because of our training. We already taught her everything we know; she can protect herself," Nat said calmly.

 

Your brother nodded and said, "You're right. But Speedy hurt her, he made her cry and no one does something like that to my sister without being punished," he said turning to face Pietro.

 

Wanda raised her hands, ready to stop him.

 

"Yes he did, but it doesn't mean that you can shoot at him!" you explained.

 

Before you brother could argue with you, Jarvis said,

 

"Excuse me Mr. Stark, but there's an incoming call for Miss (Y/N) Barton, his name is Agent Hunter and he said that it's really important."

 

The Avengers looked at you and Steve said "Jarvis, accept the call over the loudspeaker.”

 

"(Y/N)? We have a problem," the voice said.

 

"Hunter, it's not a good time to call for relationship advice," you responded.

 

"It's not about Bobbi and me, it's about Jackson."

 

You took in a sharp breath and asked "What happened?"

 

"He broke out of S.H.I.E.L.D's prison and killed a guard on his way out," he said.

 

“How could he escape? I thought you had the best defended prison in the world?" Bruce asked.

 

“I think his rage and Clint training him is the reason he could," Hunter explained, "(Y/N) he will come after you. The Director wants you in a safe house in Canada.”

 

You frowned.

 

“No. I won't hide," you said determinedly.

 

"For god’s sake don't be so stubborn! You know what you mean to Cou... the Director" he shouted angrily.

 

You were about to argue back when your brother put his hand over your mouth.

 

"Send us the coordinates of the safe house, we will bring her to it," Clint said.

 

Hunter hung up and you wiggled your way away from Clint.

 

“(Y/N), you need to hide while we will search for him, it will take maybe 2 weeks. I promise," said Clint as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

 

You nodded slowly. Clint was right as usual when it came to your safety.

 

"She will need guards so she won't die of boredom,” Nat said.

 

"I’ll do that," said Steve and Pietro simultaneously and Nat laughed.

 

The super humans glared at each other and you flushed.

 

Clint cocked an eyebrow and said “Fine, but you will sleep separate from my sister."

 

 "Yes, sir," they responded in synchrony again and Nat laughed harder.

 

 "Now get ready, we will leave in 20 minutes," Clint said and you went into your room.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The benefit of flying with a Quinjet is, that it's faster than a plane.  It took two hours in the air and one hour on foot to reach a safe house that was hidden deep in the forest of Mount Assiniboine. The safe house was a cabin. It was small and had only one bedroom, where you were supposed to sleep. Two big couches stood in the living room, next to them was a chimney and above it a TV. After you unpacked, you went into the kitchen to make dinner and to your surprise the fridge was full with fruits, vegetables, and a big plate of Lasagne. Next to it was a little card with "Be careful - love Fitz/Simmons" written on it. You smiled and put the lasagne into the microwave. In the living room, Steve made fire for the chimney, Pietro helped you set the table. He opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something to you, but was unsure if you would listen or ignore him. The dinner went quite well and after it the boys cleaned the dishes, while you made three cups of hot chocolate. Steve found a bag of small marshmallows and poured as much as he could into the mug.

 

“You got enough in there, Cap? I think I can still see some chocolate,” you teased.

 

Steve stuck his tongue out at you.

 

He and Pietro went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the movie night. You sat down on a couch and took out your laptop to video call your brother.

 

"Hey, how are you?" you asked him.

 

"Fine, but it seems like we have some problems," he said and suddenly you heard a loud crack and Tony screaming.

 “I told you to not touch my things!"

 

"But how are we supposed to help you to find Jackson?” asked a familiar female voice.

 

"What's going on?" you asked.

 

Clint sighed.

 

“Well after I brought you to the safe house and came back, agent Sky and Fitz were here. They said they were your friends and that the director had send them to help us."

 

Another loud crack.

 

“Please god tell me what have I done to deserve such monsters?" Tony whined.

 

“You built weapons, destroyed a piece of New York, created a robot that wanted to kill everyone on earth-," Sky listed.

 

"That was a rhetorical question!" Tony shouted.

 

You giggled and Sky noticed you. She ran over to Clint and took the tablet to talk alone with you.

 

"(Y/N), how are you?" she asked

 

"Fine, how is the co-working with Mr. Genius?" you asked with a grin.

 

“He’s an asshole!" she said and you heard Tony in the background saying,

 

"That's it, no pizza for you Sky!"

 

 You laughed as she rolled her eyes.

 

"I heard that Quicksilver and Captain America are with you, they're so hot! Maybe you could do a threesome with them" she said with broad smile.

 

"Shhh, they could hear you! And no I am not interested in something like that," you said blushing a bright red colour.

 

“That’s a lie! Oops sorry, but I need to go, Mr. Dickhead needs my help," she said and hung up.

 

"Who were you talking to?" asked Steve as he walked into the living room, you looked up at him.

 

“Just a friend" you mumbled.

 

He sat down next to you and took your hand.

 

“Your hands are freezing! Are you cold?" he asked.

You nodded in response. He stood up to take his black pullover off and you bit your lower lip as you saw his muscles.

 

'Gosh, he has a body like Adonis,' you thought.

 

He gave you his pullover and you took it, not breaking eye contact with his sky blue eyes.

 

"Thanks," you said huskily.

 

He smiled and went to the bathroom. You could feel how the blood raced through your veins and that you got hot.  The rest of the evening you watched super heroes movies with the boys. Pietro laid on one couch, Steve and you on the other. You placed your head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

 

The next day you woke up and you were in your bedroom. You had still Steve's pullover on that smelled like lemon, pear, amber, and vanilla. You went to shower and dressed into one of your t-shirts and jeans. When you walked into the kitchen, the boys already sat at the kitchen table with some breakfast and coffee.

 

"Morning, Beauty," Steve said smirking at you.

 

"Morning, Capsicle," you smirked back and sat down on a chair.

 

"Morning, (Y/N)," Pietro said, but you ignored him, “Nat called today and said that they think Jackson is hiding in motel in Arizona. They will look if he's there and call us later."

 

You nodded and made yourself a bowl of cereal.

 

“I need to go to the nearest town and buy some things for us, I think I will be back for dinner," Steve said and looked between you and Pietro, both of you froze for a second in position.

 

"Is it necessary?" you asked.

 

“Yes," Steve responded.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Before Steve left he whispered into your ear, "Stop showing him the cold shoulder. I know you hate him but he's a good person. He nearly died to protect your brother and a boy, please give him a chance."

 

He kissed you on the cheek and left. You turned around and saw Pietro sitting on the couch, looking up at you with a sad expression.

 

"Let's get this over with," you sighed and sat down opposite of him.


	10. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute stuff, some fluff   
> and Jackson :D

"Before we start, I want you to be completely honest, and if you lie, I promise that I won’t ever talk to you again," you said determinedly.

 He nodded.

"If I tell you the truth you won't believe me," he said, hanging his head down.

 

"Try me," you said,

 He looked up at you with electric blue eyes staring into your (E/C) eyes like he was searching for something in them.

 

"When you went on that "date" with Leo, who is to mention totally not your type! I mean he looks like a twelve year old kid who's hiding all day in a chamber playing video games," he said with an irritated glare at you.

 

You raised an eyebrow, "Insulting one of my best friends is not helping your case."

 

“I’m sorry. He needs to be a very good man if he's your best friend," he said.

 

“Yes, he's a hero" you responded and smiled as you thought about all the good things Leo had done.

 

"I know I had no right to be angry or jealous at you, because I was the one who had ignored you, but it hurt me so much that you could pass easily over us. I was blind with rage, I wanted to make you jealous so I went to the next closest club and took the first good looking girl with me to the tower. I wanted to have a one night stand with her to make you jealous, but she was too drunk. She vomit all over herself! I took her clothes off so that she could shower and after that she fell asleep on my bed. I had to sleep on my couch because she laid all across my bed and I was too disgusted by her to even touch her."

You pressed your lips together to hold in a smile as you imagined Pietro being disgusted by the pretty blond girl you saw.

 

"The next day I woke up she had one of my shirts on and talked to you, I ran after you to explain everything, but you were gone." he said looking away from you.

 

"Why didn't you tell me that when we were fighting?" you asked curiously.

 "Because you were right with everything you had said," he said with a light smile, "Steve can give you everything you deserve and I can give you only my heart."

He looked down.

 

“Maybe the heart of a Sokovian dumbass would be enough for me," you said.

His blue eyes looked up at you in disbelief as his lips formed into a beautiful smile.

 

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, it means that we can try to be friends again. I can’t offer you more than friendship at the moment. You hurt me and I won’t forgive you that easily."

 

"Thank you, (Y/N). I will do everything for you to forgive me," he said seriously.

 

You smiled as you stood up from the couch.

 

"I'll take you up on that!" you said walking into the kitchen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You were preparing Steve's favourite food for dinner when Natasha called you.

 

"Hey Nat," you said into your phone as you placed it between your shoulder and ear.

 

"Hey little bird, I have some news for you."

 

"You found Jackson?" you asked.

 

"No, but he left a message for you."

 

"For  _me_?" you asked surprised.

 

“‘Dear (Y/N), I know that you're hiding at the moment and that your new best friends are searching for me. We will meet soon again, but first I need to finish something - J.O.’"

 

"That means he needs to finish something for HYDRA. Did you track him?" you asked.  

 

"We thought the same thing. Clint and Tony are trying to find him, but he knows how to cover his tracks," she answered.

 

"Keep me posted,” you said as she hung up.

 

You heard the entrance door squeak, took the kitchen knife, and got ready to throw when Steve came in. He saw the knife in your hand and his eyes widened.

 

"Whoa, (Y/N), it's me!" he said.

You put the knife down on the kitchen table.

 "Sorry, Steve," you said with a wry smile.

He walked towards you and asked "Did you talk to Speedy ?"

 

"No, I threw knives at him until he begged for mercy," you answered sarcastically.

 

"I believe it," he said grinning at you.

 You smacked him lightly on the shoulder and he laughed, but you could see that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" you frowned.

 

"It's nothing to worry about," he said walking away.

 

You could hear in his voice that it was a lie, but you didn't push it. You needed some time with him alone so that he would open up and tell you the truth. Luckily Wanda called after the dinner and asked Pietro to help them with something. After Pietro had left, you took two spoons and the vanilla cookie crumble ice cream out of the freezer and went into the living room. Steve was sitting on one couch staring at the fire in the chimney, lost in his thoughts. You let out a sigh and he turned his head to you and smiled as he saw the ice-cream in your hands. You sat down next to him, giving him a spoon.

 

"Is that one of your special spy skills? Knowing someone’s favourite ice cream?" he teased.

You smiled, putting ice cream in your mouth.

 

"Something like that," you said taking another spoon of ice cream in your mouth.

 

He raised an eyebrow and you explained, "It was written in your file."

 

"Are there more things like that written in?" he asked.

 

"You mean like the places you were beat up, before you became a super soldier?"

He froze in his move and you apologized.

 

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't’ve mentioned it."

 

"It's okay," he mumbled.

 You took the ice cream box out of his hands and placed it on the table.

"Steve what's going on?" you asked worriedly.

 

"It's nothing," he responded with a fake smile.

 You took his hands into yours and begged in your softest tone, "Please, Stevie, tell me the truth."

 

His eyes were filled with pain and sadness as he closed his eyes as he began to narrate.

 "After my fight with Bucky on that HYDRA helicarrier, I started to search for him. It's really hard to find someone who's a ghost, but I never gave up. I stopped my search when the whole Ultron thing happened, and continued a week ago. Sam helped me to find him. We know that he was hiding somewhere in Siberia, but two days ago he left Russia and now we've lost him. We tried face detection, but we couldn't find him. Maybe he doesn't remember me, what if I’m too late?”

 A tear ran down his cheek. You wiped it away and placed your hand gently on his cheek.

"You haven't lost him Steve. He saved you from drowning, he couldn't kill you because he remembered that you were his friend. He needs just a little time," you said encouragingly.

He took your hand that was on his cheek and kissed the palm.

 

"You're right," he said and you smiled lightly.

 

"You know you're different then all the other agents I know."

 

"What do you mean?" you asked.

 

"Except your mission in Mexico, you haven't kept secrets from us. You're not a liar." he responded.

 

"Maybe I am a liar, but you didn't notice," you said challenged, leaning closer to him.

 

"I would’ve noticed, but angels can't lie, (Y/N)" he got closer to your face, his breath fanning over your lips.

You heart beat wildly in your chest as his lips pressed against yours. It was a soft kiss that was filled with much love, but as quick as it began, it also ended. He leaned back.

 

"I'm sorry I should have asked you if you wanted t-"

You cut him off by dragging his face to yours, giving him a passionate kiss. He was surprised but kept on kissing you, placing his hands on your back, pulling your body closer to his. Your hands were holding his face as he placed soft kisses on your neck. You moaned softly and pushed him to lie down on the couch. You straddled him, taking the end of your t-shirt to undress yourself until he stopped you.

"Wait!" he said, raising up from the couch.

"Why?" you asked confused.

"I know that you have some feelings for Pietro and I know that you also have some for me, but I don't want you to do something that you might regret," he answered calmly.

 

Why does he always have to be so fucking chivalrous? You knew that he was right, but why couldn't he be selfish just this one time? You nodded and he hugged you.

 

"It's late. You should go and sleep," he said kissing your hair.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later Pietro came back to the cabin and told you that the team was chasing Jackson, but before they could catch him, he disappears and appears in another city. Steve and you acted like nothing happened and Pietro tried his best to get you to forgive him, like making breakfast. Which was a terrible idea because he nearly burned the cabin down.

 

It was one week after Pietro returned, when you got a message from Clint.

" _We've got him._ "

 

You packed your things and went as fast as possible to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, because Nat said that they were there with the bastard.

 

When you arrived, Sky, Fitz, Simmons and the Avengers (except Thor, Bruce and Vision) were there to greet you. All of you were on your way to the interrogation room when Nat told you what happened.

"Five hours ago he came into the headquarters, unarmed, and surrendered himself. The only thing he wanted was for you to interrogate him. At first Clint disagreed with that, but we convinced him."

"You will interrogate him, only with guards, and by guards I mean Speedy and Capsicle," Clint said.

You were surprised. What the hell happened? One minute he was killing Pietro next he was making him your guard?

 

You took a deep breath before you entered the interrogation room closely followed by Steve and Pietro. It was a dark room with a table and two chairs in the centre, above it was a lamp and on the wall a two way mirror. On the opposite of that mirror sat Jackson on a chair, his dark brow hair were a mess and his hands weren't bounded. His bright green eyes shined when they saw you.

"(Y/N)! Or should I call you Siren? You're beautiful as always, and was it really necessary to bring Tweedledee and Tweedledum with you?" he asked.

You ignored it and said in your impassable agent voice. 

  
"Mr. Jackson O’Conner, you’ve arrested on charges of murder, escaping a federal prison, and leading a fascist Nazi assemble."

"I've always wanted to tell you how great you are at interrogation, so calm and focused." he said grinning at you.

 

"I’m going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly," you said sitting across from him.

 

"I’ll answer anything you want if your guards leave, baby girl" he said leaning forward.

 You turned your head to the boys and gestured for them to leave the room. They hesitated but left with fierce glances at Jackson. He blew them a kiss before they left and turned then back to you.

 

"Where were you?" you asked.

 

"I searched for the man that helped me to escape and you won’t believe who it was," he said.

You just cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Grant Ward," he said and before you could ask him why he explained.

"SHIELD cut HYDRA’s head off and this time they didn't grow back. Ward wants revenge and for this he needs to assemble a group of HYDRA agents. He wanted me to join them but I refused," he said placing his hands on the table.

There was a little silence before you continued to question him.

"What was so important that you needed to go to headquarters?" you asked a little bit curious.

 

"You," he replied in a strict tone.

 

"What do you want from me?" you asked.

 

"It's a kind of deal, you can choose between your life with the Avengers or a life with me. If you choose me, I will tell SHIELD everything I know about HYDRA; where they hide their super-secret weapons, Ward's plan, and how to find the Winter Soldier," he said with a smirk on his lips.

Your eyes widened as he mentioned Bucky. 

Jackson took your hands.

 

"(Y/N) we could leave SHIELD, Hydra, the Avengers our previous lives behind and travel the world together, like you've always wanted. We could marry, buy a house, raise our children, and grow old together," he said softly.

 

You took your hands out of his grip and went to leave. You closed the door to the interrogation room behind you as the others stormed out of the side room.

 

"You're not going anywhere with this freak!" Clint screamed. Steve and Pietro agreed with him.

"I would rather kill you then let you leave with him." Nat said in a dangerous tone.

 

"That's it I'm gonna beat his ass," Sky said.

 

"Oh my god you have a code name?” Tony asked shocked and you just rolled your eyes.

 

"Guys please stop! I'm going to talk to the director and if he thinks this is a good idea, I will do this and no one of you will stop me," you said.

 You turned on your heel walking into Coulson’s office, leaving your angry friends behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Ihopeyou enjoyedthis Chapter,  
> let me know if you liked it and havea nice day  
> P.S. I'll try to update the next chapter on Wednesday   
> -love you♥


	11. Deal, or No Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To accept the deal or not, that's the question.  
> A lot of background information.  
> \--TachminaMa
> 
> And no Tony you can't fuck the Siren  
> \--- steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers

"You're not going anywhere with him!” Coulson shouted.

You’ve never seen him like this, normally he was really mindful not to show his emotions, but this time you could see the fire burning in his blue eyes.

"But Coulson!" you protested.

"I said no, you won't go with him. I'm sure that there's another way to get the information out of him." he said in a strict tone.

"I know him, he won't talk until he gets what he wants! He's resistant against torture and tricking him is hopeless," you said.

"I'll find another way!"he yelled.

You glared angrily at him as you went out of the room, slamming the god damn door closed behind you. May, who was standing in the corner and listening, now moved closer to Coulson.

"You know she's right. The only way to get the information is to give him what he wants," she said calmly.

"But I can't let her go with him, she's my little (Y/N)," he whispered, his hands fold in his lap.

May put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know that she's like a daughter to you, but like the rest of her family she's really stubborn and will do what she thinks is right."

Coulson smiled weakly, "Her parents were great agents and even better friends. They made me the kids’ godfather. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me. One time when she was a little kid, her parents went on a two week mission and I took care of her and Clint. She was so ill that I had to take her to the hospital, I was worried sick! I couldn't eat, drink or sleep, I just sat next to her praying that she would be okay."

"You know that she loves you, she only hates it when you, Clint, or Natasha are trying to keep her out of danger because you think she could get hurt," May explained.

Coulson nodded.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You were in the training room of SHIELD's HQ, letting your anger out on a punch bag. How could they think that you’ll just sit there and watch as put themselves in danger? After fifteen minutes of intensive punching, you took of the boxing gloves and went to shower.

______________Meanwhile at SHIELD's break room_____________________________________________________________________

 

The Avengers and the agents discussed Jackson's stupid deal.

Skyshouted, "Does this goblin really think that Coulson would agree with his deal?"

"Of course not!" Simmons responded.

"Even if he would, why in god's name should, (Y/N), agree to do this?" Tony asked.

"She wants to show Clint that she's old enough to handle it, also she wants to help Cap find, James," Nat answered.

"This is a high price, and I won’t let, (Y/N), pay for it!" Steve said loudly.

"I will totally lock her in her room if she tries to do this." Clint said.

 The others agreed, except Fitz.

"God damn it! She may be your sister and our best friend, but first of all she's an agent, and like the rest of us she will do anything to protect the world. Did you ever think that Ward's plan is to attack a city and kill civilians just to get us out in the open? (Y/N)’s trying to prevent this by taking Jackson's deal! She's the fucking Siren, a master assassin trained by two other master assassins and Captain America. She doesn't need protection from her enemies, they need protection from her. "

All eyes were fixed in disbelief on Leo, who was breathing heavily after his blow up. They needed a couple of minutes to think about Leo's words. Tony was the one who broke the silence.

“Why did she get the code name Siren?"

Leo smiled as he begun to narrate.

"In the Greek mythology some Sirens were half human and half bird, (Y/N) is Hawkeye’s little sister what makes her kind of a half bird half human. Sirens were dangerous yet beautiful creatures and so is she. On undercover missions she attracts everyone with her charm and personality, just to kill or arrest them afterwards.”

When he finished you entered the room and Tony starred at you curiously

"Woah" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

You gave him a confused look as you walked over to your brother. You were dressed in a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a grey t-shirt that you stole from Steve during the two weeks you were hiding and a black leather jacket. Some minutes after you, Coulson and May entered the room, declaring that you would agree with Jackson’s deal if you take a phone with you so they could call you and know that you’re alright. While Coulson and May went to tell Jackson about it, Steve took you by your arm and went into the corner of the room so you could talk without being disturbed.

"(Y/N) you don't have to do this to help me find Bucky," he said holding your hands.

 You gave a faint smile.

"It's one out of many reasons why I do this Steve."

"You could get hurt!" he said with a worried expression.

"Maybe, but he's too scared of what Nat and Clint would do to avenge me," you said with a smirk.

Steve hugged you and whispered in your ear, "Be careful and check in."

You kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"I'll come back, I promise."

 

As soon as you left America, Jackson would send SHIELD all the information he had about HYDRA, Ward's plan, and Bucky. It was a risky move, but you had to trust him. You packed your bags and went to the break room, where your friends waited for you. No one said anything, they just looked at you with a sad and worried expression.

"You look at me like I'm gonna die!" you said reproachfully.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Clint asked

You nodded in response and he hugged you.

“I love you, sleeping beauty" he said and kissed your forehead.

You hugged everyone and said goodbye to them, Nat pressed a kiss on your cheek and Tony joked that would finally get all the cereals back for himself. Wanda promised you that she would ask Vision for a date. When it was your turn to say goodbye to Pietro he said,

"Please don't go (Y/N). I could run with you in my arms to a place where Jackson or everyone that could hurt you, wouldn't find you."

You placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

“I’ll miss you Speedy. Please don't do anything stupid."

He smirked, "How could I when you ask so nicely for it?!"

“Remember the promise you gave me when we were in the safe house?"    

"You mean that I would never try again to make breakfast?" he asked grinning at you.

You giggled, "No I mean when you said you would do anything for me to forgive you and well, if you’re serious, then I would ask you to help Steve find Bucky."

"I will help him, I promise," he said and you smiled.

"Thanks P.”

Coulson entered the break room closely followed by Jackson. Your friends, and especially Clint, gave him the "you touch her and I'll kill you" glare. Jackson put his hands up in defense

"Whoa guys calm down."

He looked over to you and smiled broadly.

"Hay baby girl, are you ready for our flight to Paris?" he asked getting two tickets out of his pocket.

 _"Where did he get those from?”_  you thought.

"Here are your passports" Coulson said, putting two passport down on the table.

You took yours and opened it.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, I know how you love  _Supernatural_  and I thought this would be a good idea," he said.

You rolled your eyes and read your new name Mrs. Samantha Winchester your eyes widened. Hopefully his new name wasn't Dean Winchester!

 

 

The Avengers escorted you to the airport and you said a last goodbye to them before Jackson and you went into the control section. It was a long flight to Paris and when you arrived it was 2 p.m. At the hotel you asked for two separate rooms and, surprisingly, Jackson agreed with it. When you finally went into your hotel room, you laid down on your bed and slept for 5 hours when you woke up to your phone ringing out  _Send for the Man_. You rubbed your eyes before you picked up and asked in a sleepy voice,

"What do you want?"

"Wow, it's really nice to hear that you miss us," Tony teased.

Of course Tony would choose that ringtone for himself.

"Shut up Stark," you mumbled.

"Hopefully Jackson isn’t with you in that bed, because you're on loudspeaker and your brother is here," he laughed.

"Of course he's not here!" you responded.

"He's in the bathroom showering," you joked and Tony laughed harder.

"Turn your phone camera on and show me your room, now!" Clint yelled.

You giggled and did as he wanted. They told you that SHIELD was searching for Ward while the Avengers destroyed some secret Hydra bases, also the explained to you why Thor, Bruce and Vision weren't at the interrogation. Thor went to Asgard to do some mighty god stuff, while Vision tried to teach Bruce how he could control the Hulk. Steve told you that Jackson’s information about Bucky was right. They found out that he was hiding in Canada and they were now tracking him.

You were glad that the information helped. After the call you took a long hot shower and when you walked out of your bathroom, you heard a knock on your door. You opened it and no one was there. At your feet was a silver parcel with a red ribbon on it so you opened it and took the card out and closed the door. "Be ready at 8 p.m, bought you a dress and some accessories. - J.O" You took out the dress and smiled slightly. You were really impressed. It was a beautiful long red chiffon dress with a long cut on one of the tight sides. You also found a pair of white high heels, Swarovski necklace and earrings and a ruby ring.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

At 8, you had just put red lipstick on when you heard someone knocking on your door. You went to open it and Jackson was standing in front of you, he was dressed in a black tuxedo, holding a bouquet of white peonies in his hands. He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress and things I bought for you?" he asked.

He was right, you didn't wear the things he bought for you. Instead you were wearing a long dark blue dress, silver glitter high heels and a necklace that Clint gave you to your sixteen birthday. It was a silver chain with a tiny silver arrow. You always wore it, because it reminded you of Clint and made you feel safe. You turned your attention back on Jackson

"I'm not your Barbie," You said with a smile, “You’re not playing dress up with me.”

He smirked at you "Sassy as always".

You drove to a restaurant that was near the Eifel Tower. The restaurant was a big and beautiful building and above the entrance the words "Les Ombres” were written. A waiter showed you to a table on the balcony from where you could see the Eifel Tower shining in bright lights. Jackson helped you with the chair before he sat down on your opposite. Another waiter came to your table and gave you the menu while Jackson ordered a bottle of champagne and two Bavette de flanchet (a flank steak). Your table was the only one that stood on the balcony, all the others were inside. Most of the time that you have spent with Jackson in the last 38 hours was in silence. He told you some stories, but you just ignored him.

"Why do you look so unhappy?" he asked.

You raised your eyebrows in surprise at him.

"Are you serious?" you asked in disbelief.

He nodded slowly so you said angrily "Okay, I'm unhappy because I'm not with the people I love. Instead I get to spend maybe the rest of my life with someone that called me a whore, killed an innocent guard  _with a four year old daughter_ , and betrayed me and killed many of our friends. So excuse me if I’m a bit pissy.”

Jackson opened his mouth but you cut him off.

“You are the god damn reason why I'm unhappy! Do you think I'm here because I like you? No, this is me doing my fucking duty as an Avenger.”

 

His eyes widened and he responded softly, "I'm sorry, but you are what I need to be happy."

You rolled your eyes as the waiter came and placed the food in front of you, he also poured some champagne in your glass and left. Jackson and you didn't eat, instead both of you took a sip of champagne.

"Do you know why I wanted our first date to be in Paris?" he asked.

You didn't answer so he continued.

"On one of our undercover missions we were here. It was a summer night and you were dressed in a beautiful silver dress. When our target went on the balcony to dance, we did the same. I remember how you looked up at the night sky and saw the thousands of stars shining above us. You smiled at me and it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. And in that moment I realized that I had completely and hopelessly fallen in love with you."

He smiled at the thought of that night.

“I remember that night too,” you deadpanned, “We killed our target and made it look like it was a car accident."

Jackson rolled his eyes and told you to eat. You couldn't protest because you were too hungry. After dinner, Jackson paid and you went on a walk. The streets of Paris were unnaturally empty and since you had left the restaurant no one had said anything. You turned into an alley and saw two men walking towards you. Something about them was strange, the way they walked, it was not smooth ,it was purposefully .

"Something is wrong,” Jackson whispered into your ear, taking your hand.

 You nodded and did what you always did with him in situations like this. You 'accidently' stumbled and fell in the arms of one of the men, he caught you and you kicked him between his legs. He fell on his knees and you knocked him out with a punch. Jackson punched the other man in the face and kicked him than against a brick wall.

"Run!" Jackson hurried you. You turned into another alley and more men came. You ran in the other direction to get back on the main street, but suddenly you were surrounded by 20 men. You looked over to Jackson and he nodded smiling. You took off you high heels and threw them against the head of a man. You took some of them down then someone came from behind and hold your hands behind your back. You threw your head back to break his nose so he’d let go. You punched him before kicking him off his feet. You looked over to Jackson who already took five men down and was now fighting against two, you ran over to him, taking one of them with a round house kick down. The next one attacked you with a knife so you took him by his arm and broke it, then you cut him in his carotid. Armed with a knife you killed another six men, turned your head to Jackson, and saw a man attacking him with a knife from behind. You didn't hesitate and threw the knife at the man.

"Thanks," Jackson said heavily breathing and breaking the neck of another assailant.

The last man took something that looked like a grenade out of his pocket. You ran as fast as you could, but you were too late. The thing blew up in a blue cloud of smoke and paralyzed you.  You fell hard on the ground, your eyelids began to get heavier, and the last thing you saw was a man in a mask.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You woke up in a cold, dark room, blinking a couple of times before you recognized a man standing in the dark corner.

"Good morning, Siren, I've heard a lot of things about you. You're a legend! The woman who lures you in before she kills you. You amaze me!" the man said keenly.

"Who are you?" you asked and the man stepped into the light.

Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open.

 _"No it couldn't be him! He died!"_  the voice in your head screamed hysterically.

 He smiled as he saw your expression and stepped closer to you.

 "Rumlow," you whispered.

 His smile grew and he asked, "Did you miss me, darling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Please tell us if it was good or not!  
> We will try to update the next chapter on Sunday or Monday,  
> My amazing co- author has some problems with her wrist and  
> I hope that she'll be soon okay :*
> 
> -love you♥


	12. In captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waring: LONG CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that we updatet it one day later :(  
> \---T
> 
> It was completely my fault. I didn't find time to edit. I apologize bros.  
> \----- Liana

"How? I thought that..."

 

"I died?" he finished your sentence.

 

"Well I think I have a guardian angel," he said smiling.

 

"I think you’re confusing him with the devil," said a cheeky voice on your right.

 

You turned your head and saw Jackson's face. Blood was running down his face from a wound on his forehead. His hands were bounded behind his back, his feet to a metal chair like yours, and his white shirt was blood-soaked and cut up. You looked closer and saw several small stab wounds on his upper body. Rumlow's smile fainted as he walked over to Jackson.

 

"To joke in your position is a bad idea," Rumlow said in a dangerous tone.

 

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?" Jackson said grinning at him.

 

 Rumlow's expression darkened and he punched Jackson in the face.

 

"Just really, really hurt you," he answered. 

 

Jackson lifted his head, spitting out blood on the ground.

 

"You hit like a pussy," he taunted.

 

Rumlow punched him hard in the stomach, causing Jackson to gasp.

 

 "Please shut up Jackson!" you yelled at him.

 

He looked at you and nodded.

 

"What do you want from us?" you asked Rumlow.

 

He smiled and got closer to you.

 

 " _Show no fear,"_  you reminded yourself.

 

"It's nothing personal, you're just a means to an end, darling."

 

He leaned over to your neck, taking a deep breath of your perfume.

“Really? It feels kind of personal,” you said as you tried to control your body’s shaking.

 

He noticed the slight tremors going through your body and smirked.

 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, if you will do what I say," he whispered into your ear.

 

He moved away from you and shouted for someone named Mike. The door opened and a tall, muscular man came in.

"But him on the other hand. He does what he wants," he said in a low tone.

 

 Rumlow turned on his heel to leave the room. Jackson shouted

 

 "Let her go and  we can square go!"  Jackson shouted.

 

 Rumlow stopped, thinking about it for a second.

 

 "Bring him into another room, I don't want the lady to see what I'll do with him," he told Mike.

 

"Jackson this is a stupid idea, please stop!" you said.

 

 He grinned at you saying, “Don’t worry, baby girl."

 

You were shocked, was he really that stupid?  

 

 _"This little fucker is gonna die!"_ you thought _._

 Mike was really strong so he lifted the chair with Jackson on it and carried him out of the room. You were now alone and Mike would be back in a couple of minutes. Nat told you once that if you need to get out of such a situation, you need to break the chair, but with a metal chair this wouldn't work. You heard steps coming closer and you didn't know what to do. The door opened and Mike stepped in, walking over to you.

 

 " _You're the fucking Siren, lure him!_ "  the voice in your mind screamed.

 

“You don't have to do all these terrible things Rumlow forces you to do," you said softly and calmly.

 

He stopped in front of you.

 

"Please," you said softly.

 

He looked into your (e/c) eyes.

 

"He’s not forcing me to do anything," Mike said.

 

And with that he punched you in the stomach. The only right way to act when you’re getting beating up is not to show your pain. That way you won’t give them satisfaction of seeing you suffering. After a half hour he stopped as he heard someone entering the room. Your head felt heavy, but you still kept it held high. When Rumlow entered the room you saw blood dripping from his fists. He also had some blood on his grey pullover.

 

 "How do you feel, darling?" he asked.

 

 Mike had punched you once in the face and you lost count of the times in your stomach. You felt like you could vomit any second.

 

"I asked you something!" Rumlow shouted and punched you in the ribs.

 You heard a loud crack, took in a sharp breath, and bit back the pain. You smiled thinking about something you heard Steve say in battle before.

 

 

"I feel good," you answered, looking at the ground, “I could do this all day.”

 

"Eyes up," he command and you did.

 

"Where is Jackson?" you asked in a strict tone.

 

"On his way to hell," he replied and turned to Mike, "Give her some water and leave.”  

 

"Yes sir!" he responded. He did as Rumlow commanded and afterwards left the room with him. You looked down at your dress and noticed that they had ripped it so that it was high above your knees. Something else was wrong too. You gasped realizing that your arrow necklace was gone. Had you lost it or had Rumlow took it?  You were barefoot and began to freeze in the cold room.

 

 

 

_________________________Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower___________________________

 

Two days after you had left, Clint flew back to his farm and family, Vision taught Bruce how to better control the Hulk, Nat trained Wanda in combat, Tony missed you so much that he began to build something called  _J.A.K_ (Jackson's ass kicker), and Steve and Pietro searched for Bucky while worrying constantly about you. The next time they called you, you didn't answer.

 

 "She's just busy, we can try calling her later," Tony said.

 

The others thought that it was strange but didn't say anything. After you didn't answer for a week, they stared to get worried. Stark tried to track your phone, but he couldn't get a signal.

 

"What's the matter?" Pietro asked frowning.

 

"He can't get a tracking signal from (Y/N)’s phone," Nat answered while Tony was hacking the cameras of the streets of Paris.

 

"Do you think Jackson could have done something to her?" Pietro asked in a high tone.

 

"Maybe," Nat mumbled. 

 

"Where is Cap?" she asked Pietro, who was staring at the holographic image of Paris.

 

"He's in a small town near Seattle, we think that the Winter Soldier is there. I wanted to go with him, but he said that James could see a threat in me and would try to kill me," Pietro responded.

 

Nat nodded turning her head back to Tony.

 

"I'm in," Tony said, tipping on the hologram screen.

"This video is from her hotel the evening when we called her," he explained.

 

A black limousine drove to the entrance of the hotel as you and Jackson walked out of it. Pietro got angry.

 

"She was on a date with that piece of shit?!" he shouted.

 

"Maybe he forced her to go" Nat said defending you.

 

Tony giggled, "She didn't look like he was  _forcing_  her to."

 

Nat nudged him in the ribs giving him the "Shut up, Stark" glare.

 

"Okay, let’s see what happened after their ‘date’."

 

The video showed you and Jackson disappearing into an alley, and five minutes later a blue smoke explosion in an alley further down.

 

"Was that a bomb?" Pietro shouted in his thick accent.

 

"It's a bomb filled with paralyzing powder. They're really efficient! We found some of them in a HYDRA base," Nat explained, walking closer to the hologram.

 

"Stark, look on the other video control, if someone entered this alley." Nat said in a strict tone, walking out of the room.

 

"Yes Ma'am," Tony responded.

 

"Where are you going?" Pietro asked.

 

"I'll check if I can find something there," she answered.

 

"Speedy, call Clint and Cap tell them that we lost the little hawk."

 

Pietro nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket while walking into his room.

 

"Pietro, I can't talk right now" Steve said, stressed.

 

"Shut up and listen. (Y/N) is in danger. I think someone captured her," Pietro said.

 

There was a little silence and Pietro could feel the tension.

 

"I'm on my way,” he replied and hung up.

 

Pietro was a little bit scared to call Clint, he was afraid of Clint's reaction when Pietro would tell him what had happened. He typed in Clint's phone number, pacing up and down in his room, well running would be the better description.

 

"Barton," Clint said picking up the phone.

 

"Hey, Clint it's Pietro."

 

"Hey Speedy, what's up? Have you heard something from (Y/N)? I can't reach her on her phone."

 

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about," Pietro told him what happened and Clint hung up without saying anything.

 

_________________________________Seven hours later at the Avengers tower_______________________________

 

 

All of the Avengers where sitting in the living room (except Thor). Wanda had heard Pietro's thoughts and told Bruce and Vision about them, Clint arrived after a couple of hours on a motorcycle.

 

"Where is Natasha?" was his first question.

 

"On a flight to Paris. She wants to see if she could find something there," Tony answered.

 

"We have a guest," Wanda said.

 

Some seconds later Steve entered the room with Bucky by his side. Everyone was staring at him like little kids at a snow leopard in a zoo.

 

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to my friend, James Buchanan Barnes."

 

No one said anything, instead they were all staring at him open mouthed.

 

"Guys please stop staring," Steve said reproachfully.

 

Tony recovered first and stood up from the couch to introduce them to Bucky.

 

"Welcome to our happy little family where we kick asses and save the world. I'm Tony Stark. Iron Man, billionaire, genius, playboy, and philanthropist. This is Dr. Banner he sometimes turn into a green rage monster, Vision, Speedy Gonzales, his twin sister Wanda, Katniss, and the Lord of the Frozen Ice you already know."

 

"Now I understand why he annoys you," Bucky said to Steve.

 

Wanda glared curious at Bucky, reading his mind. Bucky trusted Steve. He remembered how they played together when they were kids and especially how stupid Steve was, never running away from a fight. Steve was his sun, he gave Bucky life and reminded him that he wasn't bad. He reminded him of who he was before HYDRA told him who he had to be, but he was unsure if he could trust the Avengers. They sat down on the couch and Pietro told them quickly what happened.

 

"Why should anyone try to kidnap (Y/N)?" Wanda asked confused.

 

"What if someone wants to turn her into a weapon like HYDRA did it with me," Bucky said to everyone's surprise.

 

"But why would they kidnap Jackson to? This doesn't make any sense," Tony replied.

 

"How are we supposed to find her?" Pietro asked.

 

"I know something that could help" Clint said as he explained to the others what he meant, "When (Y/N) told me that she wants to become an agent like me and our parents, she was sixteen years old. I knew that I would need something that I could her track with, so I wouldn't be worried about her. I bought her a necklace with a tiny arrow and asked an SHIELD engineer if he could do me a favour and hide a tiny tracking chip in it."

 

Pietro frowned, "Does she knows about it?"

 

Clint wag his head in response.

 

"Okay, give me the code of the tracking chip, you overprotective stalker brother," Tony said, standing up from the couch.

 

The Avengers followed Tony into the tech part of the tower while Clint was telling Tony the code. A hologram map opened showing a red point above a building near the alley where you were kidnapped.

 

"Mr. Stark, this motel is called  _La Fleur_ ," Jarvis elucidated.

 

"Jarvis, look if someone checked in under the name, Winchester," Tony said.

 

"No one checked in under this name, but someone under Miss (Y/N) Barton's name did," the Al replied.

 

Tony asked surprised, "Why would she do that?"

 

Everyone was thinking about it as Bruce asked, "Jarvis are there any cameras near the motel?"

 

"Yes, there are Dr. Banner, should I search for something?" he responded.

 

"Yes, who went into the motel when (Y/N) checked in?"

 

The Al showed the video on a big screen in the lab. The video showed someone in a black hoody, dark sunglasses, and jeans walking into the motel.

 

"Jarvis, scan if the body and face marks coincide with Miss Barton's," Tony said. After a minute of analysing, the Al said “There is a 56% chance that the person on the video is Miss (Y/N) Barton." 

 

"Send the coordinate of the motel to Miss Romanoff, tell her that she needs to search there for the little hawk," Tony said disappointed.

 

"Yes, Mr. Stark," the Al replied.

 

"What are we supposed to do now?" Bruce asked sadly.

 

"Wait until Natasha arrives and gives us some information," Steve said, crossing his arms.

 

 

____________________________________Meanwhile at Rumlow's base_____________________________________

 

It was a week since the last time you had spoken to your brother and friends.  _Where they searching for you?_  You didn't knew if Jackson was dead, but you knew that if he was still alive it wouldn't be for long. Once a day for 30 minutes, Mike came into the room to beat you, but after a couple days, you didn't felt the pain anymore. Afterwards, Rumlow would come in to feed you and give you some water, sometimes if he was in good mood he kissed your neck. Once you had tried to do something against it and he broke your leg so you never tried it again. You were in the room, bounded to the chair like usual, waiting for Mike to enter the room and beat you up. But he didn't come, instead Rumlow entered the room with a camera and a stand. He put tape on your mouth and placed afterwards the camera in front of you.

 

"Today, we're going to make a little video for your friends, darling" he sneered.

 

You frowned as he pressed the record button.

 

_______________________One day later at the Avengers tower__________________

 

All the night, the Avengers discussed who could have kidnapped you, but they couldn't come up with an answer. It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Clint woke up sweating from a nightmare of you. You were captured, screaming his name while he couldn't move.

       

 "Why Clint? Why haven't you saved me? You promised you would always be there to for me, you lied!" you screamed.

 

In the next second, blood came out of your mouth and your dead body dropped on the floor while your (y/e/c) eyes were still fixed on him. His phone ringing brought him back to reality.  _Nat_ , was written on the display. He picked up.

       

 

"You find something?"

 

 "Yes, in the alley where she disappeared I found a gully, I think that's how they could disappear," Nat responded.

 

"And what about the motel?" Clint asked.

 

"I found her necklace and an USB flash drive," Nat sighed.

 

 

"What's on it?" Clint asked curious.

 

"A video message, I'll send it to Stark," she responded tentatively.

 

"Thanks Nat," he said and hung up.

He showered quickly and went into the living room where all the others waited for him. Clint told them what Nat had found and some seconds later, Stark got the video. Jarvis put it on the TV in the living room so everyone could see it. Tony pressed the play button and the first thing they saw was you. Your hands and feed were bounded to a metal chair, you had dark circles under your eyes and big bruises all over your body. Your usually bright (y/e/c) eyes were filled pain.

 

"(Y/N)"Wanda said horrified placing her hands on her mouth. Rumlow appeared on the screen, waving his hand into the camera.

 

 "Rumlow," Steve said angrily.

 

"My name is Brock Rumlow, some of you may know me as the one who worked for HYDRA and kicked Sam Wilson's ass. I have kidnapped Miss Barton, because I need something from you and this little something is Captain America in a body bag."

 

He took a knife out of a pocket and cut lightly down your right arm. You jerked and whimpered slightly and blood began to run out of your wound.

 

"And if you don't do it, our lovely, (Y/N), will die," he said cutting down your other arm.

 

"And while we wait, I will have some fun with (Y/N)," he said grinning into the camera as he ripped of your dress, kissing your neck. You closed your eyes as tears began to run down your cheeks. Rumlow turned back to the camera.

 

" _Parc de luxenbourge_  in 38 hours," he said.

 

The video ended and everyone starred in disbelief at the TV. Clint took the remoter out of Tony's hands, throwing it against the TV. Then he walked into the kitchen. He returned with a pan in his hands and shattered the windows in the living room with it, screaming "I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD!" several times. None of the Avengers stopped him from rampaging as they felt exactly the same, but were too shocked to move. Vision was the one who walked over to Clint, slowly taking the pan out of his hands, Clint was breathing heavily while tears were running down his face. Wanda hugged him tight, patting his back. Pietro was shaking with rage and Steve punched a hole in the wall to calm himself down.

 

 "Suit up and be ready in five minutes in the Quinjet," he said, walking out of the room with Bucky.

 

 

 

The Avengers and Bucky met Nat at a safe house in Paris. The plan was that Wanda, Vision and Nat would go together to the meeting with Rumlow. Wanda would hide somewhere and read Rumlow's thoughts so they could find out where he hid you. Then she would tell the others and they would save you. Vision had the power to create a lifelike hologram that would be Steve in restraints, while the real Captain would be with Clint, Tony, Pietro, and Bucky. First the Avengers were wary about taking Bucky with them on the mission, but Wanda convinced them that he would be useful to the mission.

 

 

The plan to trick Rumlow worked and Wanda found out where he hides you. She sent the name of the place to Steve and they attacked it. It was an underground base far away from Paris. They needed 5 minutes with the Quinjet to fly to it. Tony hacked in their system to disconnect everything. Banner stayed with Dr. Cho in the Quinjet to give you first aid. Clint made a Quinjet sized hole in the base and then he, Bucky, and Steve took guards down while Pietro went searching for you. Clint found a place, from where he could perch and gave the supersoldiers backup, shooting everyone down that came into his sight. 

   

  
  
___________________________________________Your P.O.V________________________________________________

 

You heard a loud  _KABOOM_ after it men began shouting. You’d lost too much blood to fight your pain so your head and eyelids were getting heavier. 

 

 _This is it, huh?_  you thought. Suddenly the door flew open and Pietro stepped in.

 

"P," you whispered with a light smile.

 

His eyes were wide open as he saw all the blood on the floor.

 

"I found her," he said into his earpiece.

 

He untied you and carried you bridal style. All the time he was saying your name, while he kissed your forehead.

 

"Hey, (Y/N), we're here to save you! Ohh please don't close your eyes printsessa. You can't die I  _need_  you. Please don't let me alone! I love you (Y/N), do you hear me? I love you and if you die I'm gonna die with you," he said while he was running with you in his arms to the Quinjet.

 

You wanted to say so many things, but the only thing that came out of your mouth was “Save Jackson". Pietro looked confused, but ran back into the base. You sight was blurred, but you saw Dr. Cho with a syringe in her hands, then Bruce lifted you up and laid you down into the Cradle. You didn't hear what they said, but you smiled lightly forming a  _Thank you_  with your lips before closed your eyes and blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoyed this Chapter?  
> Let us know what you think about it !  
> We will update the next chaper next week friday( 28.08)
> 
> \- love you ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for your patience and I'll try better.  
> \----Liana


	13. Twelve percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jackson are in a really bad condition.

Tony flew the Quinjet as fast as possible to a hospital in Paris where everything was ready for your surgery, blood transfusion, and x-rays. The whole time, Tony, was mumbling "Don't die little hawk." while Clint grabbed Bruce by his shirt shouting "Tell me that she's going to be alright! Banner tell me that you will set heaven and hell in motion to save her!" Bruce eyes widened, muttering something in response. Cho was giving Jackson first aid and Pietro, although he hated your ex best friend, helped Cho with it. Steve stood next to the cradle looking down at you with worry and anger on his face simultaneously.

 

Bucky patterned his back soothing him, “She'll be okay. She's a fighter." 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, you and Jackson were brought in separate surgery rooms. Clint, Steve, Bucky and Pietro waited outside of the room, waiting for your condition update. Tony and Bruce flew with the Quinjet to the  _parc de louxenbourge_  where Nat, Vision and Wanda waited for them. Nat had taken Rumlow's guards down, while Wanda let him suffer his worst fears. Afterwards, They flew Rumlow and his guards to a SHIELD prison, brought them behind bars and returned to Paris. Bruce and Tony drove back to the hospital, to know if anything changed about your condition.

 

 

After 5 hours of being in the surgery room, Dr. Cho came out with a stressed expression on her face.

 

"Dr. Cho! How is her condition?" Bruce asked worriedly.

 

She rubbed her neck saying sadly, "She has three broken ribs, a broken leg, her upper body was so beaten up that she nearly choked on the blood in her lungs and a mild concussion, but the worst of it is that she’s lost too much blood and she’s starved and dehydrated. She's very weak and... and...”

 

Her voice began to break as she broke out in tears. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to sooth her.

 

"Take a deep breath and tell us please what you wanted to say."

 

She wiped away her tears, while taking a couple of deep breaths, then she continued with a shakily voice.

 

“She’s in coma. Her injuries and condition are so bad that we don't even know if she'll wake up or if she'll..."

 

"Die," Clint finished her sentence. His face hardened into an unreadable mask.

 

"What survival chances does she have?" he asked, but Cho didn't respond.

 

Clint took her by the shoulders asking in a strict tone "Cho, what are her survival chances?"

 

She couldn't look into his anxious blue eyes, so she stared down, saying "Twelve percent at the most."

 

 Clint's hands fell down from her shoulders as he repeated her answer all over again. His body was shaking and he had an empty expression on his face.

 

He sat down asking, "Does she need a blood donor?"

 

Cho nodded.

 

"She needs blood, but you don't have the same blood type," she answered.

 

"Who does?" Clint asked.

 

She turned her head to Pietro who glared confusedly at the doctor.

 

“Me?" he asked in disbelief.

 

She nodded again.

 

"You have not only the same blood type, but your blood fast blood cells would not only decrease her healing time, but also help her organs to work better!" she explained.

 

Pietro walked over to Dr. Cho, "Take as much as you need."

 

She nodded once more and went with him into another room.

 

Banner sat down next to Clint, soothing him.

 

"She'll be alright, the blood transfusion will help."

 

Clint didn't say anything. He was lost in thought, trying to be strong for you.

 

Bruce brought him back saying, "It's going to be a long night let us go and get some coffee and food." Clint nodded and the both of them stood up, walking away. Tony went to the doctors to ask if he could somehow help by building a device that could help your recovery. Bucky went out to get some fresh air while Dr. Cho was in your room doing the blood transfusion. There was a glass window, which through Steve and Pietro were looking at you. You were connected to an electrocardiogram, that showed your slow heartbeat, and to a respirator. Next to your room was Jackson's, he was also connected to a ECG and a respirator, but his injuries were way more worse than yours; both legs broken, blood poisoning and emaciation. Steve broke the silence between Pietro and him.

“Why did she want you to save Jackson? He's the reason why she’s in this situation!" he said angrily.

 

 Pietro laughed mirthlessly.

 

"Do you really think that he's the problem?" he asked.

 

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion.  Pietro tossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Because of you she's in this situation,” he said reproachfully, “First of all, she accepted Jackson's deal, just because she knew how you missed Bucky and how glad you would be if we would find him. Secondly, she would never have gotten in this situation, if Rumlow was looking for you!”

 

Pietro unfolded his arms and got the Captain’s face.

“Steve you're the god damn reason why he hurt her, why he abused her, he wanted to make you angry!" Pietro screamed in his thick accent.

 

"Oh, so all of this is my fault? Why didn't you take her somewhere so she couldn't agree to the deal?" Steve screamed back, pushing Pietro by his shoulders.

 

Both of them were full of rage. Pietro punched Steve in the face, causing Steve to stumble back. He glared angrily at Pietro for a moment, some of that old pre serum righteous fury flaring up and started attacking him with him with his fists.

 

 "If she dies, her blood will be on your hands," Pietro taunted in between Steve’s punches.

 

 He took Steve by the shoulder and threw him on wooden table. It cracked in half. Steve stood up taking a piece of it, throwing it against Pietro. He ducked and ran to Steve to punch him into the stomach, but the blond saw it coming and he took him by his neck, pressing him against the wall.

 

Suddenly, Tony broke Steve away from Pietro.

 

 "Break it up! It's not the place or time for your pissing contest."

 

Pietro and Steve were breathing heavily. They glared angrily at Tony but nodded.

 

"I won’t let either of you will get any closer to, (Y/N), as long as you behave like that!" Tony promised.

 

The two superhumans stared in disbelief at him. Who was this voice of reason and what did he do with Tony Stark?

 

"And how are you going to stop us?" Steve scoffed.

 

"I'll tell it Clint and he'll not only ban you from ever even looking in the same direction as his little sister, but also beat both of your asses," he smirked.

 

 Clint, Bucky and Bruce came back with food and coffee and looked down at the broken table.

 

 Bruce said, "Should we ask  _why_  it's broken?"

 

Tony wag his head in response and Steve took the broken pieces, walking out to throw them away, while Pietro went to get a new one.

 

 

 

_____________________________________________A few days later__________________________________________

 

 

"Her condition is stabilised, but she's still in coma," Cho told Clint.

 

"How long will she stay in coma?" he asked.

"We don't know, it could take weeks. But the good news are that you can take her to the Tower. Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark already organised the transport and the medical room there," she responded.

 

"Thanks for your help, Doc,” he said with a light smile.

 

She smiled back, "Call me if her condition changes."

 

Clint nodded and walked back to the others. He hadn't slept or eaten in the last days, he drunk a lot of coffee and was always lost in his thoughts. He remembered how he and his father went to the hospital when you were born, he remembered your cute little face and how you placed those little hands on his cheeks. Once Cho allowed him to get into your room, it hurt him to see like that. He took your hand, placed it on his cheek and cried. When Steve and Pietro saw him like that, Pietro apologized for what he had said.

 

 “I’m sorry that I have punched you and said all this dumb things, it isn't your fault that she's in this situation."

 

"No, you were right. Rumlow used her to get to me, it's all my fault," Steve said hanging his head down.

 

"You don't have to suffer for something you haven't done, but Rumlow has," Pietro said.

 

 Steve looked up at him and nodded.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You heard a something beeping as you slowly opened your eyes and a bright light was shining in your face. You blinked a couple of times.

 

  _"Am I dead?"_  you thought.

 

You noticed that you had a breathing mask on. You sat up from your bed, taking the mask off. You were in something that looked like a hospital room, but when you saw through the glass wall on your right, you saw the living room of the Avengers Tower. It was dark and no one was there. Then you recognised that someone was holding your hand, you looked down at the person and saw Pietro's face. He was sleeping, his silver hair covering a bit of his face. You pulled your hand away, petting his cheek lightly. He woke up and looked up at you. You smiled and he stared at you.

 

"(Y/N)?" he asked softly.

 You giggled and nodded in response. A bright smile was suddenly on his lips.

 

“Oh, мой ангел!” he cried as pressed you into a tight hug.

 

"Ouch!" you said.

 

He immediately broke away, asking worriedly, "I'm sorry, is everything alright? Did it hurt bad?"

 

"No, I’m fine," you responded.

 

"Wait a minute," he said as he disappeared in a blue blur.

 

The next thing you heard was a loud  _doong_   _dooong,_ then several voices shouting Pietro's name.

Some seconds later, you saw all of the Avengers running into your room. They were all dressed in their pyjamas, except Thor, to your surprise he was back from Asgard and, thankfully, had no shirt on. They all stormed in to hug you and you shouted in pain again. They all stepped back and looked worried like Pietro did earlier.

 

"You're back, this is amazing!" Bruce shouted. You frowned.

 

"Was I gone?" you asked.

 

"You were in a coma for about a month" Nat said, looking really cute in her pink pyjama with lamas on them.

 

"A month?" you asked in disbelief, "Wow, and what about my injuries?"

 

"Well, your ribs are almost healed, your leg needs two weeks, and your bruises are gone," Tony said excitedly.

 

"But the problem is that you haven't used your muscles what caused them to shrink. This is normal ,but you need to take it slow and don't try to run," Wanda said warningly.

 

"Thanks for saying what I wanted to say!" Bruce shouted at Wanda, who giggled.

 

They were all smiling at you, but someone wasn't there.

 

"Where’s Cap?” you asked.

 

There was a little silence before Pietro answered.

 

“Agent Sharon Carter was here, and Cap went to drive her back home."

 

You holding your emotions back, you said, "I feel tired, let’s play catch up tomorrow."

 

All of them left except for Natasha. She laid down next to you in the bed, she wrapped her arms around you.

 

"Don't worry. Cap won’t sleep with her, he loves you."

 

Before you could say something, Natasha began to sing a Russian lullaby. It was a beautiful, soft melody that took you into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

The next day you woke up, by Clint saying "Good morning sleeping beauty". You smiled as he brushed your hair out of your face.

 

"We made breakfast," he said.

 

You stood up searching for Natasha.

 

"Nat, went to get you some fresh clothes," Clint said, helping you to stand up.

 

You took a long hot shower, brushed your teeth, and put on the pink shorts with hearts, and a black t-shirt Nat brought you. When you walked into the kitchen, you saw all the Avengers together, even Sam and Rhodey were there, but... where was  _Steve_? You greeted everyone and pretended the fact that Steve wasn't back didn't hurt you. You heard someone whistling, you turned your head and saw Bucky. He looked normal and had a metal arm. He was dressed in jogging pants and a black Nirvana t-shirt, his hair was short, like it was in the pictures you saw of him before he fell. Pietro saw your curious, confused glare and explained

 

"As we got the information, we found him in less than a week. Steve talked much with him, and soon he began to remember more and more from his past. Steve said that he becomes every day more like the _old_ Bucky"

 

Bucky stepped closer, smirking at you.

 

 "Good morning, Ms. Barton. My name is James, but you can call me Bucky if you like. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

You smiled at him with a happy puppy expression, he sat down next to Natasha. Wanda poured you some fresh, hot coffee into a mug.

 

You stood up and walked to the fridge to get some milk as you heard a male voice saying, "Morning guys. I hope you don't mind that I brought Sharon with me to break-"

 

The voice stopped and you turned around to see who it was. Steve stood next to the team with Sharon by his side. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. The fact that he brought Sharon with him made you feel sick, but you gave him a slight smile.

 

"Good morning soldier," you said softly.

 

He was in such a state of shock that he didn't even move. You walked calmly over to him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. You greeted Sharon nicely and sat down next to Pietro, pouring milk in your mug.

 

You heard Tony whispering to Nat, "$100 on (Y/N)."

 

"Tell me what I’ve missed," you said, taking a sip of your coffee.

 

Steve and Sharon sat down on your opposite.

 

"We have some new additions to the team," Bruce said.

 

"We're like a strange zoo now," Tony said, chewing his sandwich.

 

It was hard to ignore Steve because you could feel his glare burning your face. You raised your eyebrow at Tony and he explained.

 

"We have a hawk, a little hawk, a falcon, a black widow, and an ant. We're a fucking bird, insect zoo!"

 

"Excuse me, I'm a Siren, not a little hawk and did you say ant?" you corrected him.

 

“He wears a suit, that can make him small and he talks to ants," Sam explained. You didn't believe it.

 

"Okay, Sam, did you find some strange mushrooms and eat them?"

 

Tony chuckled, “I told you she wouldn't believe us."

 

"I will when I will see it with my own eyes," you said.

 

"Clint, how are the children and Laura?" you asked your brother.

 

"Fine," he responded looking down in his bowl of cereal.

 

"All the time you were in coma, he stayed here," Wanda explained.

 

"Clint, after the breakfast you'll fly as fast as possible with a bunch of Laura's favourites flowers and gifts for the children to your family. I love you, but your family needs you, so move your ass over to your farm," you said.

 

He wanted to give you the "I won’t go until your well" glare, but he couldn't do nothing than smile at you and promise to go home immediately after breakfast. You looked over at Natasha and Bucky, and saw how Natasha turned her face to Tony to say something and in that moment Bucky stole her nutella bread, taking a big bite of it. Natasha grabbed his hand and Bucky chewed as fast as he could. You giggled. It was strange that Nat didn't sat next to Bruce and that she didn't hit Bucky in the face , for stealing her bread. Something must have had happened and as soon as you would be alone with her , you would ask her.

 

"When did you get home yesterday?" Wanda asked Steve.

 

"It took an hour, I was stuck in congestion," he said.

 

"And when did you meet Sharon?" Nat asked confused.

 

"After my run I met her at a cafe and asked her if she wanted to have some breakfast with us. And I was completely shocked to see (Y/N)’s awake, why didn't you call me?!" he asked.

 

"We thought that you were busy with something else," Tony said, taking a sip of his whisky.

 

"Really Tony? Whisky at breakfast?" you asked reproachfully.

 

"Hey, I'm celebrating that you came out of a coma," he said, raising his glass.

 

You rolled your eyes and saw how Steve whipped a crumble out of Sharon's lips. Was he using Sharon to make you  _jealous_  or was he actually in  _love_  with her? Your hands formed into fists underneath the table and you felt Pietro taking your hand, lightly squeezing it. You looked over at him and he gave you a lovely smile.

 

"Always remember  _Skin_ ," he whispered.

 

You couldn't hold a smile back. You blushed in a deep red colour and Pietro laughed. The Avengers looked confused at both of you, but you kept on laughing.

 

After breakfast, the Avengers, including Bucky and Sharon, sat down on the couch in the living room.

 

"Little hawk we need to talk," Tony said calmly.

 

"We know that you want to forget what happened when you were kidnapped, but we really need to know some details..." Bruce said carefully.

 

You nodded slowly.

 

"What do you want to know?"

 

"After, Rumlow, made that video message for us, did he.... abuse you?" Steve asked with a worried and curious expression.

  
You looked into his beautiful, sky blue eyes as you said...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you like this chapter ! :D  
> We will update the chapter's every friday.  
> The next one will be about what happened with Rumlow and Jackson, and a suprise!!  
> PS: We love to read your comments!
> 
> -love you♥


	14. Surprise Motherfu*kers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises...

"No."

 You heard Tony exhale in relief and saw Steve's face soften at your response.

"He said, ‘ _I may be an asshole, but I would never abuse a woman. But I promise, you will beg me to fuck you.’”_

"Did he tell you something about his future plans?" Sharon asked.

You looked at her, analysing her. You had to admit that she was pretty, with that golden blond hair and those ice blue eyes.

"Of course not! Rumlow isn't stupid, he would never tell anyone his plans," you responded a little bitchily.

Nat gave you a reproachfully glare while Sharon leaned away from you, taking Steve's hand into hers. You ignored it and addressed the group.

“Did you interrogate him?”

“Well…” Bruce said, scratching the back of his head, “After we brought you to the Tower, SHIELD sent an agent to do it, but before she even arrived, Tony, hacked into SHIELD’s system to turn some cameras off, while Romanoff and Barton went into Rumlow’s cell to avenge you.”

Your eyes widened a bit and you turned your head to face your brother.

“We had to! Fury didn’t allow us to interrogate him because there would be ‘a big risk that I could kill him’,” Clint explained.

“What did you two do?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at Nat who stood next to Clint.

Nat shrugged her shoulders, “I may have given him drugs that cause terrible hallucinations and mental pain.”

Clint sighed.

 “And I may have broken him some ribs and a leg,” he confessed.

You starred at both of them.

“I turned the toilet water pipes to the normal water pipes in his cell, so that bitch drinks his toilet water!” Tony grinned.

You and the others made a disgusted face while Tony smiled innocently.

You turned the attention to another topic.    

"How is Jackson?” you asked.

“I don’t know. He’s under Dr. Cho’s medical treatment,” Bruce told you.

You didn’t know why you cared so much about Jackson’s condition, but you would definitely call Cho and ask her about his condition.

“We will go on a two days long mission tomorrow and because Nat and I have to tell you a lot, we thought that we could go out on a girl’s night,” Wanda explained.

You smiled, “That would be great!”

“Sorry, but, (Y/N), have to stay at the Tower because of her not completely healed leg,” Bruce said. “And before I forget, Tony and I created a powder that will help your muscles to strengthen faster.”

 Your jaw dropped.

“You want to give me something like anabolic steroids??”

Tony gave you the “are you fucking serious?” glare and you giggled.

“Okay then we could do gossip in your room with candy and snacks,” Wanda suggested.

You nodded in response.

“While Wanda and Nat prepare everything for the evening, we could train a little bit,” Pietro said.

“Sure,” you responded, standing up from the couch.

“You’re just allowed to do sit ups and squats!” Bruce shouted while you and Pietro made your way to the training room.

After doing 80 sit ups, you stood up to do some squats. Pietro sat on the floor, looking up at your butt.

“You know your muscles may be shrink a little, but your butt is still perfect,” Pietro said, rubbing his hands on your butt.

You slammed him lightly on the shoulder and he chuckled.

“Tell me, how bad did I look?” you said while squatting.

 Pietro let out a sigh.

“Do you really have to know this?” he asked, knowing your answer.

You raised an eyebrow.

“Your survival chances where really low and we hadn’t much hope left for your survival,” he sighed.

You frowned, “If they were so low, how am I here?”

“I don’t know,” he lied.

* * *

 

After the training, Bruce gave you the muscle powder in form of a sweet and tasty chocolate shake and Nat flew Clint back to his farm. Before they left, Clint gave you your arrow necklace back.

“Take good care of it, sleeping beauty,” he said, kissing your forehead while hugging you tight.

You smiled and kissed his cheek. Sharon was still at the Tower, never leaving Steve’s side. He laughed at her stupid jokes, which made you jealous. You should be the one standing there, making him laugh and blush. To get your attention away from them, you went into your room and called Sky and the others. They were really happy to know that you felt well and they told you what happened at the headquarters. Coulson was really close to getting into Rumlow’s cell and kicking his ass for what he did to you, but luckily, Sky, stopped him from doing anything stupid.

You also talked with Fitz, Simmons, May, and Coulson himself, who were all really mad that no one told them that you were out of your coma. Fitz wanted to take you tomorrow out on a dinner date and tell you face to face, how he and Simmons became a couple.

You didn’t notice it, but you had been on the phone for nearly three hours. Eventually, you stood up from your bed and went into the living room. Steve sat alone on the couch with a book in his hands.

“Where are the others?” you asked him.

 He looked up from his book.

“Nat and Wanda went to get some ice cream, Tony, Bruce ,Vision and Thor are at the lab, and Pietro is in the kitchen.”

You crossed your arms, walked over to him, and sat down on the opposite couch.

“And where’s Sharon?” you asked.

“She went to SHIELD headquarters. She had some work to do, I guess,” he explained.

“Too bad that she couldn’t stay longer,” you said through your teeth.

“I don’t agree with you,” he responded, placing the book aside.

You cocked your eyebrow; he placed his elbows on his knees, leaning over to you.

“I wanted to be alone with you, so that we could talk.”

Before you could respond, Pietro walked into the room.

“Hey, printsessa,” he greeted you.

You gave him a lovely smile.

“Hey, P.”

“Natasha just texted me, that they’re on their way back to the tower and that you should get ready,” he told you, sitting down next to you.

You kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks P. And sorry, Cap, seems like we have to delay our little conversation,” you said feigning sadness.

 

* * *

 

You were dressed in your favourite white lace nightdress. You placed many pillows on your huge bed and put some red, pink and blankets on it. You heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Nat and Wanda were standing there: Nat dressed in her lama pyjamas and Wanda in a cute grey nighty with Vision’s face printed on it. Nat held a bottle of champagne and glasses in her hands while Wanda carried ice cream, gummy bears, and chips. They came in and placed everything in the centre of the bed. Nat filled the glasses with champagne and gave each of you one.

“Toast to our friendship! I hope that we’ll be forever be best friends and make the guy’s lives miserable!” Wanda said, raising her glass.

You drank to the toast.

“Wanda are you and Vision a couple now?” you asked.

“Oh yes! You should have heard the noises that came out of her bedroom a week ago,” Nat said, chewing a gummy bear.

 Wanda blushed and smacked a pillow into Natasha’s face. You giggled.

“We are and it’s really with him. We can talk about a lot of things and he’s really charming and lovely!” Wanda explained.

“To cut a long story short, they’re the PERFECT COUPLE” Nat said.

“I’m really happy for you, Wanda! Vision is a great man,” you said smiling.

“And what’s about you and Banner?” you asked Nat.

“There is no Bruce and me anymore. It ended when, Bucky, came to the Tower.”

“Why?” you asked curiously.

 

“We talked a lot and he understood me like no other did. He is never afraid to show what he feels and what he thinks and he likes me with all my flaws. And I know that Bruce is an amazing man, but sometimes I think that he deserves a woman better than me, who will be pure and nice, not like me with my dirty past,“ she explained lost in her thoughts.

 Wanda placed a hand on Nat’s shoulder.

“Your past doesn’t define you, Nat.”

Nat gave her a light smile and nodded.

“Now let us talk about something that is less tragic,” Nat said, opening the chips bag.

“Are Steve and Sharon dating?” you blurted out.

Nat cleared her throat answering.

“Two weeks ago she asked him out on a date and he agreed.”

“But he didn’t seem that interested,” Wanda hurried to explain.

“Do you like him?” Nat asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“I really do,” you confessed.

“I thought that you and Pietro had something going on,” Wanda said surprised.

“We did, but after our fight, Steve and I got really close to each other. But now he’s with Sharon all the time,” you explained.

“And you’re afraid that, Steve, doesn’t like you anymore,” Wanda said.

You nodded.

“You can talk with him about that tomorrow,” Natasha suggested.

“But you’re going on a mission,” you reminded her.

 

“Except, Steve, who has to baby sit you so you won’t run after us to the mission,” Nat explained.

You rolled your eyes.

“Is that really necessary?” you asked.

“Yes!” Nat and Wanda responded in sync.

 

* * *

The next day you woke up, pillows were laying all across your floor with empty chips bags. You had a funny night yesterday with the girls. It felt good to talk so openly to them. You forced yourself to get out of the bed and in the shower. You weren’t hungry so you chose to stay at your room and clean up the mess. After you finished, you looked at your phone and noticed that it was already 6 p.m. 

“Shit!” you swore loudly.

You quickly dressed into a long white lace dress, white and gold plateau high heels, and grabbed a golden clutch. As you stormed into the living room, Steve sat there like yesterday with a book in his hands.

“Hey, (Y/N), did you slept well?” he asked, not looking up.

“Yeah of course!” you said, knocking his novel out his hands.

 Now he looked up at you and saw the dress you had on.

“Y-You look great, but where are you going?” he asked.

“Fitz and I wanted to have dinner together,” you answered.

“You can’t go out! Bruce said you need to stay here,” he said loudly, standing up from the couch.

“But Bruce isn’t here and Fitz will take good care of me,” you said taking your red lipstick from the glass table in front of Steve. Nat must have used it and forgot to put it back.

“(Y/N), you will not leave the Tower and go out with Fitz!” Steve yelled at you.

You took a small mirror out of your clutch and applied the lipstick.

“You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do. Also, why do you care? Call Sharon and ask her if she wants to spend the evening with you,” you said annoyed.

You put your make up and the mirror back in the clutch and turned on your heel to leave as, Steve, took you by your wrist.

“Why do you think I want to spend my time with her? I want to spend it with you!”

“Oh really? Yesterday, you seemed just fine attached at her hip, laughing at her stupid ass jokes,” you shouted at him.

“Are you jealous?” he asked with a broad smile.

You tried to get your wrist out of his grip.

“No, I’m not! Go and marry her, I hope you’ll build her a farm and never come back! Now let me go!”

“Don’t be jealous, I..” he began, but you cut him off.

“I’m not jealous Steve! I’m pissed off that I like you and you don’t give a fuck! While I was in coma, you go out on a date with a girl that you just like because she reminds you of Peggy! And I damn Rumlow for not killing me so that I wouldn’t see you fall in love with another girl!” you shouted angrily.

“And you’re so busy with, Pietro, that you don’t even fucking see what I feel for you! Yes, I went out on a date, because I needed distraction! I nearly went crazy because you didn’t wake up for so long! (Y/N), you’re so stubborn, but, God, have I fallen in love with you. The moment I woke up in your arms after my fight with Bucky, I knew that you were the one and only girl for me. Since the moment you walked through that door I fell head over heels for you and I can do nothing to stop it!” he confessed, heavily breathing.

You stood there unable to move or say something and in the next moment Steve crashed his lips onto yours. There was just as much passion in this kiss as there was in your first one, but this one had more hunger in it from Steve’s end. As your embrace deepened, one of Steve’s hands migrated to the small of your back while the other one entangled itself in your (h/c) hair and your arms wrapped around his neck. At some point, your tongues found their way into each other’s mouths and Steve pressed himself closer to you so your chests were flush. You two finally broke for air and stood there for a few moments foreheads touching.

“I don’t want Sharon Carter. I want (Y/N) Barton,” Steve sighed, “Tell me how I can convince you, baby.”

Heat pooled down south as you locked onto his sky blue eyes. They were mostly black at this point and full of the desire to please you. You smiled and nodded. Steve claimed your lips again, picked you up bridal style so he could carry you to your room, lay you gently on the bed, and climb in over you.

He kissed slowly you from your earlobe to your collarbone on your left side. When he accidently let his tongue slide, he hit a sensitive spot on your neck and you made a noise that could only qualify as a whimper and a moan combined. Smirking, he started sucking there, leaving what you were sure was going to be a nice hickey later on, while his hands massaged your breasts through your dress.

“Steve…,” you sighed, “Why are our clothes still on?”

Steve sat up so he could rip your dress off, while you pulled his shirt off over his head. He started trying to take your bra off but was fumbling with the clasp. He was turning red with frustration and embarrassment so you put your hands on his and helped him unhook it. He threw it on the floor along with the growing plie of clothes on the floor. When you were both naked, Steve reclaimed your lips again and you guided his hand down to your womanhood. Out of everything you expected out of the supersoldier, having magic fingers his first time around was not one of them. Somehow he figured out exactly where your g-spot was and kept hitting it with every stroke. Soon you were feeling a familiar coil tightening in your stomach. As you started bucking into his hand, he added his ring finger and kissed your breasts remembering to let his tongue slide slowly over your nipples.

“Stevie…” you moaned.

“What can I do for you, baby?”

You reached over into your condom drawer and pulled one out. Steve blushed and muttered something inaudible.

“What?” you asked.

“That-that’s not going to fit me.”

You looked down and got a proper look at Steve’s impressive length. He was right. A normal sized condom was going to break as soon as he started thrusting. Steve told you to hold on and he pulled his pants back on and left the room. He came back a couple minutes later with a couple of larger ones between his fingers. You decided to file the questions of how he knew he needed a bigger one and where he got those for later.

“You sure about this, Steve?” you asked after you two got his protection on.

He knew your history. You wanted to give him the chance to make his first time without regret. Steve smiled softly at you.

“Of course, (Y/N), you’re my best girl.”

You kissed him to cover up the fact that his sappiness was going to make you cry. He returned your kiss wholeheartedly and slowly slid into you. You hissed as he stretched you out.

“Oh god...wow,” he muttered to himself.

“Give me a second to adjust to you, soldier,” you giggled.

Steve was without a doubt the biggest you’ve taken if the sight burning in you was any indication. You felt him jerking slightly and heard your sheets tearing a bit in his efforts to keep himself from fucking you into oblivion. After a minute, you tested the waters with a roll of your hips, eliciting a moan from you both. The stretching burn wasn’t entirely unpleasant so you gave Steve the okay and he immediately started going in and out of you. He went at a slow pace at first, not wanting to lose control of his strength, but that went out the window as soon as your mouth got going.

“Come on, Rogers! Cut the shit and fuck me! I don’t want to be able to walk when you’re done with me! I don’t want to be able think about anything but your big cock filling my-STEVE!”

He thrust sharply into you hitting a spot that made you see white light. How the fuck did he- you decided it didn’t matter as he starting moving faster hitting your spot every time.

“Language, (Y/N),” Steve growled.

“What-oh god-ever vanilla boy,” you teased.

You could feel your neglected clit throbbing so you decided to rectify that by telling Steve were to put his hand. You let out the loudest moan as Steve started to rub your clit between his thumb and index finger. Then, Steve, put your legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper and went even faster. You felt the coil in your core tighten more and more and you were sure, Steve, could too judging by the steady stream of profanities pouring out of his mouth.

“Please…please… _Don’t stop, Stevie!”_ you begged, digging your fingers into his shoulder and pulling him closer.

“I won’t, sweetheart. I won’t,” he whispered in your ear, “I want to make you feel so good, baby!  _Oh god. I love you so much, (Y/N)!”_

“God. Damnit. STEVEN!”

Steve’s thrust started getting sloppier as you both approached your respective ends and you could hear a splintering noise coming from slightly above you. When orgasmic bliss took over, you closed your eyes and cried out the supersoldier’s name as loud as you could. At the same time, you heard a loud crack above your head.

“Oops…”

You opened your eyes and looked up. If Steve wasn’t still inside you, you would’ve rolled off the floor in laughter. Hovering above you, the great Captain America was wearing a deeply embarrassed blush and an apologetic smile. And he was also holding a good broken off chunk of your wooden headboard in his hand. You giggled and he threw it into the corner of the room. He pulled out of you, threw his condom away, and laid down next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist. You put your head on his and heard the loud and fast beat of his heart.

“You know what I just realized?” he asked.

“What?” you asked, still breathing heavily.

“I confessed my love and you didn’t said anything in return.”

“No I didn’t, but I’ve showed it,” you responded.

“All I want to hear are those three magical words,” he said.

You sat up on top off him, you slowly kissed his neck and said in between, “I love you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

He kissed you softly on the lips.

“I love you too, (Y/N) Barton.”

You smiled and lay back down on his chest. Soon both of you fell asleep with a smile on your lips.

* * *

 

You heard some strange noises coming out of living room so you stood up from the bed, rubbing your eyes. You didn’t want to disturb your slumbering solider so you went it alone. While you walked to the living room you could identify the noises, it was the sound of heavy steps and someone cracking his fingers.

As you walked into the living room, the person turned around and smiled at you.

No, it couldn’t be him again!

“Did you miss me, darling?” Rumlow asked in a deep voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys! We hope you enjoyed this Chapter!  
> Liana wrote the smut (because she's amazing at that!!)  
> You know ,we loooove to read you comments !  
> -love you ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a 20 year virgin all inaccuracies can be blamed on my HUGE lack of experience  
> \-----Liana


	15. What happened at Clint's farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lovely and overprotective brother invites you and the avengers ,to stay at his farm for a weekend.  
> Fluff and jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little surprise for my amazing co-author.  
> Thanks for everything you have done and I hope that you dont need a drink, after corecting my misspellings! :D  
> You're awesome and I hope you like it!

As he saw your frightened face, his smile widened. You tried to scream but not a single sound escaped from your mouth. He laughed in his deep voice, moving towards you.

_“Run!”_ was your only thought.

 

You turned and ran down the hall to Steve’s room. Your heart was beating fast and your breathing was erratic.

 

“You can’t escape, darling,” said his voice from behind you.

 

You could see the door to Steve’s room, but it didn’t matter how fast you ran, you couldn’t reach it.

 

“Got you,“ Rumlow whispered into your ear.

 

In that moment you woke up sweating. Your heart hammered against your chest while tears were running down your cheeks.

 

You tried to tame the chaos in your head by taking a deep breath.

 

“It was just a dream,“ whispered to yourself.

 

You could hear how shaken your voice sounded.

 

You went into your bathroom, turned on the tap, and leaned your head over the sink. You cupped the cold water into your hands before splashing it on your face. It calmed you a little bit down, but you could still see how Rumlow smiled at you and the sound of his voice was still in your head. You dried your face before walking back to your bed. You laid down next to Steve, resting your head on his chest. He stirred a bit and looked down at you.

 

 “Everything alright, sweetheart?” he asked in his sleepy voice.

 

“Yes,” you lied.

 

He pulled you closer to his chest, kissing your hair. Steve soon fall asleep and you soon followed. The beat of his heart calmed you down and being held tight in his arms made you feel safe.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day you woke up because you heard someone opening the door. You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was Steve’s angelic face, you smiled. Some seconds later he opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before his eyes adapted to the bright morning light. He looked down at you, returning your smile, but when he saw the person that was standing behind you in the door frame his face hardened. 

 

“Natasha, no,” he said in a strict tone.

 

You turned your head around and saw Nat standing in your room, holding her phone in her hands.

“Natasha, yes!” she responded with a broad smile.

 

 In the next moment a flashlight dazzled your eyes and Nat run out of the room, shutting the door behind her. You turned your head back to Steve, whose face was frozen.

 

“Hey, Stevie is everything alright?” you asked a bit worried.

 

“Do you think she’ll post it in our what app group?” he asked anxiously.

 

The sound of your and his phone answered that question. Suddenly you understood why he was so anxious, the smile on your lips grew.

 

“Is it because of my brother?” you asked.

 

 He nodded slowly and you laughed in response. He stood up from your bed and put his clothes back on.

 

 “Why is everyone so scared of him?” you asked, giggling.

 

“It’s not like he can shoot an arrow into your eye from a 100 foot distance,” he answered.

 

You stood up from your bed, wrapped in your blanket and he finished dressing.

 

“So what’s about us now? Are we dating now? Are we a couple?” he asked.

 

You raised you eyebrow.

 

 “Are you sure that you want to date me? I mean I’ll be a totally terrible girlfriend!”

 

He smiled, slowly taking steps closer to you.

 

“Yeah? Tell me more about that.”

 

“Well where should I start?!” you said, counting off on your fingers, “I have an overprotective brother, I’m stubborn as hell and if we’re dating, I would steal all of your shirts. Oh, and did I mention that I magically attract accidents and sociopaths?”

 

He was now some inches away from you, you looked up into his amused, sky blue eyes.

 

“You’re right, that sounds truly terrible,” he responded sarcastically.

 

 He leaned in giving you a long, passionate kiss then leaned back, his forehead resting on yours.

 

“Maybe I should date Sharon?” he joked.

 

You punched him lightly in his chest.

 

 “You’re such a dork!”

 

He chuckled, taking you by your waist, pulling you closer to him. You took in a sharp breath.

 

 “I love you (Y/N),” he said softly.

 

The winkle of your lip curled into a smile as you responded, “I love you too, Stevie.”

 

He kissed you again, but this time it was softer.

 

“I’m going to shower. See you at breakfast?” he asked.

 

You nodded and he turned to leave the room, but you stopped him.

 

“I would be happy to be your girlfriend,” you said a little bit too enthusiastically.

 

He looked back at you with a bright smile.

 

 “And I would love to be your boyfriend,” he responded, walking out of the room.

 

Before the door closed behind him, you heard Tony shouting teasingly.

 

 “Hey Cap, is that your walk of shame?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a long hot shower you dressed into jogging pants and a top and walked into the kitchen.

 

“You have seen what Clint wanted to do with Pietro after he had spent the night with (Y/N), do you really think he would be nicer to you?” you heard Nat saying to Steve.

 

“You know that you’re my best friend, but Nat is right, Clint will kick your stupid ass,” Bucky said pouring coffee into his mug.

 

“Morning,” you greeted them.

 

Steve stood at the stove making pancakes while Nat and Bucky made coffee.

 

“Did you slept well?” asked Tony with a cheeky smile.

 

He was sitting with the rest of the Avengers at the table, eating. You and Steve blushed and the others laughed. You heard someone entering the kitchen; you turned around and saw Pietro.

 

You had totally forgotten about him! You were sure that he had seen the picture, because of the way he looked at you. His usually electric blue eyes seemed darker, his hair was a mess and he was breathing heavily. As your eyes met, he looked down at you and recognized the big, dark purple hickey on your neck. You immediately placed your hand on it, opening your mouth to say something, but he ignored you walking over to his sister. The whole team saw it and Wanda, thankfully tried to under play it.

 

“We finished the job faster as we had thought,” she explained.

 

“It’s because of this woman’s incredible skills,” Bucky said, grinning at Nat.

 

She rolled theatrically her eyes and smiled back.

 

“I know that we’re not supposed to talk about it, because you don’t want to break Speedy’s little heart, but I think all of us want to know if you and Capsicle are a couple now,” Tony said, sipping his coffee.

Everyone looked up at you and Steve. You opened your mouth to say something, but Steve answered for you.

 

“Yes, we are.”

 

They all stood up, walking over to you and Steve, even Pietro. There were a lot of hugs and congratulations.

 

“Where’s my $100, Romanoff?” Tony said laughing.

 

“Captain, you have chosen a truly amazing woman and may Freya, the goodness of love bless, guide your love.” Thor said, shaking Steve’s hand.

 

Nat and Wanda hugged you tightly. After they went back to sit down, Pietro slowly walked over to you. You were unsure if he was mad at you, but you knew that he was trying to hide his emotions.

 

“Congratulations” he said as nicely as he could.

 

“Thanks,” you responded.

 

There was a minute long silence between of you, before someone finally said something.

 

“Listen, I know why you picked Cap over me and I’m not mad at you. I mean I have no right to be mad, I was the one who destroyed the future that we could have had and I regret it,” he said, rubbing his palms nervously.

 

You took his hands to calm him down.

 

 “I hope that we can still be friends, of course only if you want it and I hope that I’m not asking for too much,” you said.

 

 Pietro smiled lightly.

 

“No you don’t, printsessa,” he said softly.

 

 You hugged him tightly for a couple of seconds before Steve went over to both of you.  

 

“Take good care of her,” Pietro said to Steve.

 

“Of course,” Steve responded.

 

You all sat down at the table, eating breakfast like a big happy family and in that moment everything seemed to be perfect, but of course it didn’t last long.

 

“Mr. Stark, there is an incoming call from Mr. Barton,” JARVIS notified.

 

Everyone’s attention turned to the Al.

 

“Accept the call over the loudspeaker,” Tony said smiling brightly.

Steve squeezed your hand lightly, looking at you with a nervous smile.

 

 “Stark, where is my sister?” Clint’s strict brother voice asked.

 

 “She’s right here with Capsicle,” Tony said joyfully.

 

“You have my permission to do everything in your power to not let them be alone for one second, Stark,” Clint said.

 

 “Clint stop acting like such an overprotective brother! She’s old enough to know what she wants,” you heard Laura yell at him.

 

“Also Laura and I wanted to invite everyone to spend the weekend on our farm.” Clint said.

 

“Oh I promise we will come,” Tony said, still smiling.

 

“We will be there in four hours,” Nat said and Clint hung up.

 

“Let’s go pack,” Bucky said.  

 

 

 

 

 

As you arrived, Clint came out of the house to greet you. He gave Steve a fierce glare as he saw the hickey on your neck.

 

“Clint, better don’t even think about that,” Wanda warned him.

 

“Are you serious? Don’t stop him from doing what he wants!” Tony said.

 

Your brother hugged you tightly for a bit longer than usual. Behind him, the kids came running down the stairs.

 

“Auntie (Y/N)!! Auntie Nat!” they shouted happily.

 

“Hello, little monsters,” Nat greeted them, hugging Clint’s son, Cooper.

 

 “Hey, cupcake,” you said to your niece, Lila, “Wow! You two’ve grown up fast!”

 

They giggled and each took one of your hands.

 

“Auntie (Y/N), Daddy trained today early in the morning shooting from a distance of 120 feet and can you imagine he always hit the target! “ Cooper told you in awe.

You looked over your shoulder to Steve who heard your conversation and turned a bit pale. Clint’s eyes were fixed on Steve the entire time. When you walked into the House,

Laura hugged you awkwardly because she was holding little Nathaniel in her arms.

 

“Oh my goodness! He’s so sweet. Look, he has Clint’s blue eyes!” you exclaimed happily, taking his little hand.

“And his insatiable appetite,” Laura giggled.

 

Clint tore his gaze on Steve away long enough to give hiswife a look, which only increased her joy.

 

“I made lasagna and pizza for dinner and for dessert we have cake and ice-cream” she laughed.

 

 “Okay kids, wash your hands before you eat,” Clint said before they rushed away.

 

You sat down at the table with Steve next to you, but Clint squashed himself in between you two. Tony took out his phone and snapped a picture.

“This is going to be definitely on our Christmas cards!” he smirked.

 

Nat held Nathaniel in her arms while Laura took the lasagna out of the oven. When she saw where Clint was sitting she frowned.

 

 “Sweetheart, would you please not act like a total idiot and sit down next to me please?” she sighed.

 Clint stood up and followed his wife’s orders while mumbling under his breath.

 

Dinner went quite well, all things considered. You and Steve flirted a bit and underneath the table you held hands. After dinner, Tony helped Clint clear the table and then Clint stood in the kitchen while Tony played darts. But, of course, Tony had to make things interesting.

 

“Clint, did you know that your sister and Cap are officially a couple now?”

 

As this sentence came out of his mouth, two darts flew in front of his face out of the kitchen, hitting the center of the dartboard. Steve swallowed as Clint walked in his direction.

“We need to talk. Alone,” he said.

 

 Steve nodded and they went out in front of the house.

 

“Seems like Cap is in big trouble,” Nat said.

Laura exhaled audibly.

 

“I’m sorry (Y/N), you know how he can be.”

You held your face in your hands.

 

“I just hope he didn’t punch him,” you mumbled.

 

All of you sat down in the living room. Bucky and Nat brought vodka and beer “To celebrate you waking up out of your coma” they said. Laura went upstairs to put the kids to bed. Clint and Steve returned after twenty minutes and you looked worriedly at Steve, searching for injuries.

 

Tony did it as well and shouted in a disappointed voice, “I would have expected at least a black eye on our super soldier.”

 

“Tony, stop it, or you will have a black eye,” Bruce warned him.

 

Clint sat down next to Wanda and Vision.

 

“I trust Cap and I think that he will protect my little sister,” he said.

Steve nodded at that and Tony stood up walking over to him.

 

“So you have no problem with, Stevie here, banging your little sister?” he asked placing a finger on his lip.

 

Steve looked up and gave him the “Are you fucking kidding me” glare.

“Oh please shut up, Stark,” Nat shouted.

 

“Thanks, Tasha,” Clint said, opening a bottle of beer.

 

“Clint, could you please warm up a bottle of milk for little Pietro?” Laura said from the stairs.

 

“Of course, honey” he responded.

 

Pietro looked with wide eyes and a grin at, Clint.

“You named your son after me?!” he exclaimed.

 

“After both of us, to be exact,” Nat told him.

 

“Aww Clint, I didn’t knew that,” Pietro said with a shit eating grin.

 

“Shut up,” Clint responded.

 

“Oh come on, you so totally LOVE US!!” Pietro teased him.

The Avengers laughed and joined in on teasing Clint.

 

“‘Invite the Avengers’, she said. ‘It’ll be fun’, she said,” Clint mumbled on his way to the kitchen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 1:00 in the morning and Steve, Bucky, Vision, and Thor were the only ones who weren’t drunk.

“Let us play dare or truth!” Wanda suggested, hiccupping.

 

“No, every time we play this game someone porks at the end of it. This is my house, so if you want, do it in the barn,” Clint said.

 

You laughed and Bucky exclaimed, “I want to begin the game! So truth or dare to Wanda.”

 

“Truth,” she responded excitedly.

 

Bucky smiled cheeky, “How does Vision look underneath the belt?”

You placed in shock your hand on your mouth. Wanda blushed in the same red colour as Vision.

 

“He looks very impressive!”

You knew that she had to be drunk to entertain that question.

 

“Okay, now it’s my turn,” Wanda slurred, “Stark, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare!” Tony answered immediately.

 

Wanda gave Tony that look that you knew to well. It was the same she gave you, before she dared you to give Pietro a lap dance.

"Kiss Cap."

 

"What? No, no, no!" said Steve, shaking his head.

 

"Oh come on, Steven," Wanda tried to convince him, "Just one kiss."

 

"Come over here my little soldier," Tony said, seductively wiggling his eyebrows.

 

You laughed loudly and Steve turned his head towards you, his eyes begging you to get him out of the dare.

"Please, don't let him do this," he said with wide open eyes.

 

"And I thought Captain America was honorable!" you responded, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Yeah, I'm being 'honorable' by not kissing, Stark, in front of my girl," he said, trying to get out of this situation, "Why are you encouraging this?!"

 

"I think it would be a turn on," you replied grinning at your boyfriend.

He starred at you in disbelief.

 

"You heard her, go on!" Nat ordered.

 

Steve stood up from his seat and Tony wobbled over to Steve. Tony quickly placed his hands on Steve's head, pulling him to his face. He pressed his lips to Steve's for three seconds. Steve's eyes were open and he looked horrified at Tony, trying to get out of his grip. The whole team laughed loudly. When Tony finally released him, Steve gasped for air. He took the full vodka bottle from the table, drinking it empty. 

"Why can't I get drunk and forget what just happened?!" he mumbled.

 

Laura stopped the game saying, “Guys it’s late and you’re getting really loud and drunk. So please go to bed. The sheets, blankets and pillows are in your rooms.”

You thanked her, wishing her a good night.

 

“So who will sleep with whom in each room?” Bruce asked.

 

“I suggest Vision and Wanda, Tony and Bruce, Nat and I, Speedy and Thor, and Stevie and (Y/N),” Bucky said.

 

“What? No. (Y/N) will sleep separate from Steve. As long as you are under my roof, you will follow my rules.” Clint said.

 

“Okay then, maybe Wanda and (Y/N)?” Bruce said.

 

“That sounds good to me,” Clint responded.

 

“Yeah for me too,” Pietro said, glaring at Vision.

So Clint wasn’t the only overprotective brother.

 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Tony hiccupped.

 

“And I promised, Jane, that I would be home at two,” Thor said.

 

“I would never thought that a god would say things like that,” Tony chuckled.

 

“Well good night, my dear friends,” Thor said, walking out of the house.

 

“Nighty night ‘mighty Thor’!” Nat shouted after him.

 

Steve gave you a quick good night kiss and went to sleep with Bruce in a room.

As you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The next day, your brother woke you up as usual with a kiss and a “good morning, sleeping beauty”. You forced yourself to wake up, shower, and dress into jeans and a sweatshirt. As you were walking downstairs, you could smell Laura making eggs and bacon.

 

“Mhhh this smells like heaven!” you said.

 

The children, Laura, Clint, Wanda, Vision, and Steve were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Steve said, kissing you on softly on the lips.

 

“Ewww, why have all adults to kiss?” Cooper asked disgusted.

 

“This is so gross” Lila said, holding her eyes closed.

 

You giggled, sitting down next to Steve.

 

Bucky and Nat walked into the kitchen holding hands. This was totally something that you had never seen Nat doing.

 

“Good morning guys,” they greeted.

 

Nat poured herself and Bucky some coffee, while Bucky made bagels. Clint placed a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of you. You smiled thankfully at him. Steve poured you coffee as Tony walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Do you have aspirin?” he asked.

 

“And a wonderful morning to you too, Tony,” Clint responded, giving him a pill and a cup of water.

Suddenly Nat’s phone rang.

 

“Romanoff,” she answered in her strict agent voice.

She smiled as she heard who called her.

“Morning Fury. Banner and Pietro are still sleeping. Yes I’ll do it. Bye.”

 She hung up.

 

“What did Fury want?” Clint asked.

 “We have a new mission and Fury wants you for it,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hoped that you liked this Chapter!!  
> I really enjoyed writing it and leave us a comment so we know what we could do better!
> 
> -love you ♥


	16. Undercover Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint will helm an undercover mission.

Clint furrowed his brow.

 

“Sounds tempting, but I can’t risk my life anymore. I’ve got a family I need to take care of.”

 

Nat was typing something in her phone.

 

“And that’s why Fury doesn’t want you on the battlefield. He wants you to helm an operation.”

 

“What operation?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

 

“Accept the mission and you’ll get all details,” she responded.

 

Clint looked over to his wife, who let out a sigh.

 

“But this is the last time and come home safe,” she said.

 

“Yes Ma’am!” he shouted, saluting his wife.

 

Laura rolled her eyes.

 

“Still like a little kid,” she mumbled.

 

“Okay, then we will discuss the rest at the tower” Nat smiled.

 

Right after the breakfast, you said goodbye to Laura and the kids and flew back to the Tower. When you arrived, Nat gave you an hour to unpack your things and meet her in the living room.  The first thing you did when you opened the door to your room was kick off your shoes and jump on your bed. You closed your eyes to sleep but a knock on your door had other plans.

 

“Come in,” you groaned.

 

“You lying on your bed? Please don’t give me any ideas,” Steve whispered in your ear.

 

“I like the way you think, soldier,” you responded softly.

 

He laid down next to you and you sat up to straddle him.

 

“You know we’ve got an hour, we could do a lot of things,” you said in your most seductive tone, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

 

 You could see the fire of desire in his eyes as you leaned forward to kiss him. He bit your lower lip and you moaned, letting him deepen the kiss. As you were finished with unbuttoning his shirt, he took it off, throwing it on the ground before his hands went to take yours off. Your black lingerie appeared under your t-shirt and the super soldier smiled cheekily at you. He took you by your waist, turning you around so that you were lying underneath him. He pressed his lips on your neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin, while his hands wandered down to the waistband of your pants. You closed your eyes ready for hot love making with your soldier, but he abruptly broke away from you. You looked at him in confusion. As you started to ask him what happened, he pressed his finger to your lips.

 

“Do you hear those footsteps? They sound like Clint’s!”

 

At first you frowned, but as you listened closer you realized he was right.

 

“Shit, that’s really Clint!” you said, pushing Steve away from you.

 

You put your t-shirt back on and Steve did the same. You knew Clint would kill the supersoldier if he saw him in here with you so you pushed Steve into your closet. The blond started to protest but you shushed him.

 

“I’m so sorry, but if he sees you in my room he’ll get mad,” you explained.

 

You heard the footsteps getting louder and closer. You were about to close the wardrobe door, when Steve took your wrist and kissed you quickly.

 

“I hope we won’t do this every time Clint’s at the Tower.”

 

“Let’s pray for it,” you said, closing the door.

 

You threw yourself on your bed, taking the first book you saw in your hands. As you opened the novel, Clint came in.

 

 

“Hay, Clint,” you greeted him with a smile.

 

He didn’t look at you, he walked slowly around in your room, looking in your bathroom and behind the curtains. You cocked your eyebrow.

 

“Are you searching for something?”

 

“No, I just wanted to see what you were doing,” he answered, feigning disinterest.

 

It was funny to see your big brother acting like this and you struggled to keep your composure.

 

“I was just reading,” you glanced at the cover of the book, “ _War and Peace_  by Leo Tolstoi.”

 

Of course, Nat had given it to you some years ago. She loved the Russian literature and wanted to you to like it too.

 

“A great book,” Clint said.

 

“Is there something else?” you asked, looking back into your book.

 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something,” he confessed.

 

“Go ahead,” you said placing the book aside.

   

He struggled with how to word it, but asked after a few seconds.

 

“Look, I wanted to ask you if Cap is really who you want, and I know that I shouldn’t get into your love life, but you’re important to me and I don’t want you to make bad decisions.”

 

You took his hand, lightly squeezing it.

 

“I love him, Clint, he makes me happy. He makes me feel important and when I’m with him I forget all my problems. He’s like chocolate. Hot, sweet, and makes my heart beat fast,” you smiled.

 

“I hope that he does that.”

 

He stood up from you bed and walked to your wardrobe.

 

“Because if he’s not doing it, I will be very, very angry,” he said loudly.

 

He opened the door and Steve appeared. His beautiful blue eyes were widened in shock, his mouth was slightly open, and he was red as a tomato.

 

“Come on guys, did you really thought you could hide from me? I’m Hawkeye, losers,” he said with a big grin walking out of your room.

 

You had definitely underestimated your brother.

  

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Steve and you walked hand in hand into the living room, where already everyone was.

 

“Before we begin, I want to say that Tony, Thor, Vision, Rhodey, and Sam won’t be with us on this mission,” Nat said.

 

“What? You’ll fail without me!” Tony exclaimed.

 

“I didn’t finish!” Nat snapped at him.

 

“You will be working with Thor on the modification of Sam’s wings and Rhodey’s suit.”

 

“Yes Ma’am!” Tony yelled, saluting the Widow.

 

 She rolled her eyes, pressing a button on a remote. A hologram of a big, white villa appeared.

 

“In this villa lives the millionaire, Ryan Brown. He bought the Project Insight program. Our goal is to get this program before he sells it to someone,” Nat explained in her strict agent voice.

 

“How will we get in?” asked Steve.

 

He was immediately in his element. He had his Captain America face on, thinking strategy.

 

“Tonight will be a charity staged there. The problem is that we don’t exactly know, where he hides it.”

 

“What’s our plan?” Pietro asked, leaning forward.

 

“Undercover espionage. You, Wanda, James, and (Y/N).”

 

“Wait, why, (Y/N)?” Clint asked frowning.

 

“She’s the Siren. She’ll lure him into a room, where Wanda will read the information from his mind or Bucky will use other methods,” Nat said with a cheeky smile, looking over to her boyfriend.

 

“But she’s not fully recovered! What if she gets hurt?!” Steve shouted.

 

“That’s why, Pietro, will be her back up,” Nat replied.

 

“Why me? I mean, Steve, could do it!” Pietro asked in confusion.

 

“Because everyone will notice him! You are our newbies so the world doesn’t really know your faces. We will dye your hair back to its natural color and as for Bucky’s metal arm, Tony, invented a Nano skin so that it will look like he has a normal arm,” Nat explained.

 

Pietro nodded slowly, while Steve was crunching his teeth. You knew that he didn’t like the idea.

 

“As soon as you have the information send it to, Nat, she’ll do the rest. And Cap will be your backup if somethings goes wrong,” Clint explained.

 

You could see that he wanted to be with the team on that mission. You knew how unimportant he felt when he wasn’t on missions with the team.

 

“Are there more questions?” he asked.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

  

A few hours later, you were dressed into the long red dress, Jackson, had bought for you. Nat had taken it with her when she left Paris because she thought that you would like to have it after you woke up.

 

You took the clutch from your desk before leaving your room. On the way to the living room you bumped into Pietro. His hair was the colour of dark chocolate, which made his eyes look brighter and more beautiful. You starred at him for a couple of seconds before he asked you scared.

 

“What? Does it look stupid??”

 

You shook your head in response.

 

“It looks great.”

 

He looked down at your dress and gulped nervously.

 

“Wow, you look… stunning.”

 

You blushed lightly.

 

“Thanks,” you responded with a shy smile.

 

As you both walked into the living room, the team was waiting for you. Nat was tying Bucky’s bow tie while Steve and Wanda discussed some details with Clint. Steve had his tailored black suit on. He stood with his back to you, and you looked down his body. The black suit fit him perfectly, of course. It showed off his amazing back muscles and his awesome butt. You bit your lower lip, trying to hold yourself back from luring him into your room and ripping his clothes off.

 

“Here is your earpiece,” said Pietro from beside you.

 

You turned around with a blush on your cheeks, taking the earpiece out of his hand and placing in position.

 

“Pietro and (Y/N), you’ll take the black Chevrolet Camaro SS. Drive carefully kid,” Clint said in a strict tone to Pietro.

 

He chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry, old man.”

 

After Steve had finished discussing something with Wanda, he went over to you.

 

You could see his eyes shining as he looked down your body. His mouth felt lightly open and he said.

 

“You look gorgeous! Wow, how can I let you go on a mission, when you look so absolutely amazing? How am I supposed concentrate when you look like this?!” 

 

You flushed with a smile on your lips. You stepped closer to him, saying just loud enough for both of you to hear it.

 

“Actually, it’s really hot in this dress, I wish I could take it off.”

 

And as you said this, you could see again the desire in his eyes. You smiled about your little triumph and challenged him by trailing your fingertips down his chest with a seductive glare. You could see him shiver under your touch and he took you by your waist pressing you against his body. His forehead leaned on yours and his eyes were closed.

 

“Don’t play with my self-control,” he said in a deep husky voice.

 

Your breathed quickly and as you were about to kiss him, Tony interrupted.

 

“Clint, Capsicle’s dry humping your sister.”

 

In that moment all you wanted to do was punch, Tony, in the face for ruining this moment. Steve rolled his eyes, stepped back, and kissed your forehead.

 

“Be careful, sweetheart.”

 

The intensity of his worried glare was so strong that you couldn’t say anything so you just nodded.

________________________________________________________________________________________

   

 

The salon of the villa was huge. The walls were coloured gold and beige, it was really similar to the Renaissance style. A big golden chandelier with Swarovski crystals as decoration, hung down from the ceiling. The people underneath it were dancing while the people around them talked about politics and sports. Pietro held your hand while you were stepping down the stairs to the salon. All eyes were on you and him. You could hear the woman whisper about you and Pietro could hear it too. He just squeezed your hand, soothing you.

 

“Don’t worry everything will be alright.”

 

“Hopefully,” you mumbled in response.

 

“Old man, we’re in,” he said.

 

“Good. Brown has recognized you, just wait and pretend to talk,” Clint told you.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Pietro asked you.

 

“P. you know no alcohol on missions,” you giggled.

 

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” he responded.

 

You heard the crowd whisper, loudly again. You looked to the stairs and saw Bucky with Wanda. She wore a long, black backless dress with a bun and ruby accessories while Bucky was dressed in a black tuxedo.

 

“Good evening, my name is, Ryan Brown. I’m the host of this charity and you are?”

 

You turned to find your target standing next to you. He was maybe 44 years old. He had brown hair, grey eyes, his cologne smelled gross. He smiled at you while his glare got lost in your décolleté.

Luring him would be really easy.

 

“Kol Mikaelson and this is my lovely little sister Rebeca,” Pietro answered.

 

 _“Really? We are the Mikaelson siblings from Vampire Diaries??”_ you thought.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, my love,” he said.

 

Mr. Brown took your hand and kissed it. It was really disgusting but you kept on playing your role with a smile.

 

“Oh, I forgot my phone in the car! Can I leave you alone with my sister, Mr. Brown?” Pietro asked.

 

You had to admit that he was playing his role really good. Better than you thought.

 

“Of course, Mr. Mikaelson,” he responded with a smile.

 

He wrapped his arm around your waist, pressing you closer to him. Pietro walked away, but turned one last time to smile at you. Time to play a dumb, naïve girl.

 

“Wow, Mr. Brown y-”

 

“You can call me Ryan,” he cut you off.

 

 You smiled slightly at him.

 

“Ryan, the interior is amazing and I love the Swarovski chandelier!” you exclaimed.

 

“Thank you that’s nice to hear. But it’s really loud, maybe we should go upstairs. There are more beautiful chandeliers,” he said, sliding his hand down to your butt.

 

You heard Steve growl through the earpiece. He and Clint were watching everything through the cameras, some undercover agents had placed everywhere yesterday.

 

“I would love to!” you said with faked excitement.

 

 

Upstairs in his office he offered you a glass of champagne. He was sitting in his chair, behind the massive wooden table. You slowly walked over and you leaned against the table, taking a sip of your glass. You really needed it, to overpower his terrible smell.

 

“Wow it’s really beautiful,” you said, looking up at the chandelier in his office.

 

“You know who also likes it?” you asked leaning closer to him.

 

He did the same and asked.

 

“Who?”

 

You smiled, whispering into his ear.

 

“My friend Wanda.”

 

In that moment, the door opened and Wanda, Pietro, and Bucky walked in.  Pietro closed and locked the door with a key while Wanda and Bucky walked over to you.

 

“Who are you?” Ryan asked shocked, pressing himself into the chair.

 

“Not important, but you have something we want,” said Bucky.

 

“What is it? Money?” Ryan asked fearfully.

 

Yeah, Bucky had that effect on people.  

 

“No, the program that you have bought from HYDRA, where is it?” Wanda hissed.

 

“I don’t know what you mean!” he exclaimed.

 

“You better say her the truth, because she won’t talk to you that nicely forever,” suggested Pietro, calmly leaning against the door.

 

“No, need anymore, I know where it is,” Wanda said as she was finished mindreading.

 

She took out her phone to write Nat all the things she found out and Nat went to work. Bucky taped Ryan’s mouth close and bounded him to the chair.

 

“Clint, everything’s ready, should we leave?” you asked.

 

“Yes. But be careful, two guards are on their way to the office.”

 

Pietro opened the door and in the next second suddenly two guards stood in the centre off the room and the door was locked again. The guards looked in shock at you and the others. One of them wanted to say something through his earpiece, but it was gone.

 

“Do you search for this?” Pietro asked cockily, holding the damaged earpieces in his hands.

 

The guards wanted to attack him, but of course he was faster and knocked them off their feet. Bucky knocked both of them out and you rushed out of the room.

 

You saw a blue blur and Wanda explained. 

"He will wait outside with the car." 

You nodded and the three of you ran to the closest exit. You and Wanda quickly took off your heels of so that you could run better. As you turned into a hall, you saw the exit, but suddenly more guards appeared.  Wanda used her power to mind control one of them, while Bucky punched another one in the face. Luckily, you had taken one of the knives Fitz had made for you with you before you left the Tower and bound them to your tights. You took the poisoned one out and ran toward the guard. He tried to punch you into your stomach, but you cut him slightly up his arm. He smiled thinking that you had missed your chance to kill him, but when he realized that he couldn’t move anymore because of the paralytic poison, he looked at you in disbelief. Now you were the one smiling.

 

“Your cover was blown! Get the hell out of that building, now!” Clint’s voice screamed into your ear.

 

“On our way,” Bucky replied as he knocked a guard out.

 

You ran out of the building, searching for Pietro and the car.

 

“There he is,” Wanda said breathlessly, pointing at a car.

 

Bucky took her off her feet and ran with her in his hands with you by his side to the car. He opened the door and the three of you got in.

 

“Get going!” you shouted at Pietro.

Soon enough  you were out of the danger zone and you your brother commanded.

 

“Get back to the tower and Natasha I need a report.”

 

She didn’t answer. Clint repeated.

 

“Romanoff, report!”

 

But still she didn’t answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it :)  
> Tell us your opinion to this chapter!  
> I know it's a clifhanger and I'm really sorry to torture you like that,  
> but I will update the next chapter only in two weeks (2th October).  
> I need to learn for my math and english exams :/  
> Thanks to Liana for editing this chapter that quick! You're awesome, bruh"


	17. Get In Losers! We're Going to Save Our Love Interests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headquarters loses Natasha's and Steve's signal.

“Mr. Barton we lost Black Widow’s signal,” said a male voice from your earpiece.

 

“Cap, do have you visual contact on Natasha?” Clint asked.

 

“She-   hurt-   attack-.”

 

“Sir, we also lost Captain America’s signal,” reported the male voice again.

 

Your heart skipped a beat and you suddenly felt sick while everything around you began to move slower. You were unable to move or think. It was your brother’s voice that brought you back.

 

“Show me where you lost their signal and send Falcon and Iron Man to figure out what happened. The others, come back quick,” he ordered.

 

“But Clint, we’re closer to them! We could do it!” you argued.

 

You heard, Wanda, let out a pained sigh, you turned to see the bullet wound in her right hip.

 

“Shit!” you cursed.

 

You immediately ripped off a piece of your dress, pressing it on her wound to stop it from bleeding.

 

“What happened?” Clint and Pietro asked simultaneously.

 

“Wanda, got shot. Clint, let the agents prepare everything for an operation because this looks really bad.”

 

Wanda pressed her eyes closed, letting out a cry of pain. Pietro stepped harder on the gas pedal, but you knew you were still too slow. Wanda would bleed out before you got her medical care.

 

“Pietro, stop the car!” you shouted.

 

“What?!” he asked in disbelief.

 

“You heard me, stop the god damn car!”

 

He looked wide eyed at you, but did as he was told. The car tires squealed and the car abruptly stopped.

 

“P, take Wanda and run as fast as you can to the headquarters, so she gets medical aid.”

 

“But-!“ he tried to argue with you, but you cut him off.

 

“P, she’ll die if you don’t go now!” you explained loudly, before Wanda let another cry out.

 

“It hurts!” she screamed through her teeth.

 

Pietro’s usually electric blue eyes were dark, like the waves of the ocean when it storms. You could see how it mentally hurt, Pietro, to see his sister like this so he closed his eyes and before you could blink, he and Wanda were gone.

Bucky took Pietro’s place behind the wheel and pressed hard on the gas pedal.

 

“I’ll send you Cap’s and Nat’s last whereabouts, and please be careful,” Clint said.

 

“Of course,” you responded.

 

You knew that it would be really uncomfortable to fight and run in a dress. You pushed a button and one of the backseats opened up. One of Nat’s old suits lie in there with six guns, ammunition, knives and Nat’s widow bite.

 

You began to suit up.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked shocked.

 

“I need to dress into something more comfortable,” you responded, putting the suit on.

You put your hair up in a bun and the widow bite on your wrist, ammunition was bound to your belt while the poisoned knife was still bound to one of your tights.

It took less than seven minutes to drive to the coordinates. It was a small, abandoned, concrete house. It was already midnight and you could see a dim light burning in the upper floor. You gave Bucky two guns, the knives you had found (Bucky could stab me and I would thank him for the honor) and ammunition. He took his bow off and threw it on the ground.

 

“Let’s split up. If you see or hear something, report. And please be careful, doll.”

 

You grinned at him as you heard his nickname for you.

 

“You too, Frosty,” you responded with a smile.

 

As you stood in front of the entrance, Bucky counted silently to three before slowly opening the door. He went in first and you followed him.  You couldn’t see much in the darkness so you went slowly into the room on your left to look if someone was there, while Bucky searched in the room on the right side. As you stepped into the room, the moon shined in through a broken window.  You saw a dark silhouette standing in a dark corner. It frightened you a little bit, but you kept on walking towards it, pointing at it with your gun.

“Get out of the corner so I can see who you are!” you ordered in a strict tone.

 

The person began to move into the light. The adrenaline was rushing through your veins, sharpening your senses and as you finally saw who it was, you exhaled in relief.  Steve’s sky blue eyes looked at you anxiously, while his hands clutched your hips, pulling you in his arms.

 

“Sweetheart! What are you doing here?” he asked surprised.

 

You leaned out of the hug, so that you could look him in the eyes.

 

“Steve, we lost your signal, a-and I was worried that something could’ve happened to you!”

 

You shook your head as your eyes began to fill with tears. He cupped your face, forcing you to look at him.

 

“Hey, look at me I’m fine. I’m here with you and I won’t ever leave you, alright?” he soothed you in his soft voice, “You know why?”

 

You shook your head in response and tears ran down your cheeks.

 

“Because I love you.”

 

And this words made you smile. He wiped your tears away and kissed you like it would be the last time.  The door opened and Bucky came in with a relived expression.

 

“Thank god, you’re alive,” he said hugging his best friend.

 

Steve let go of Bucky who looked between you and Steve in concern.

 

“Have you seen, Nat?” he asked.

 

“I saw some people took her with them. She was paralyzed with one of those HYDRA bombs. I followed them to this house and reported to Clint, but the earpiece broke,” Steve explained.

 

“We need to go upstairs” you said, looking between Bucky and Steve.

 

They nodded and you slowly went upstairs.

 

You heard a male voice cursing and then the sound of a slap. You were sure that this little shit had slapped Nat and Bucky thought the same. You could see in his eyes, that he was really close to run into the room and kill all of them who just thought about hurting his love.

 

Steve took him by the arm to stop him. Bucky glared angrily for a couple of seconds at his best friend before nodding. You looked carefully into the room. Natasha was bound to a wooden chair. A man who was maybe 30 years old stood in front of her with a knife in his hands, on his left in right stood two other men with guns in their hands.

 

“Who…sent you?” Natasha asked, feigning fear.

 

“Someone who sees you as a threat. You know I heard many legends about you. About the amazing and fearless Black Widow who could kill 60 men without a weapon. But as I can see, some legends are just that: legends,” the man said leaning over to her.

 

Natasha changed her frightened expression into a grin which confused the guy.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t bet on it,” she responded and knocked him upside the head.

You and Steve stormed into the room, shooting at the men while Bucky ran over to Nat to unchain her. Bucky knocked out the man that hurt Nat and reported quickly to Clint.

 

“We found Nat and Steve, and also some people that SHIELD could be interested in.”

 

“I’ll send agents to pick them up. Is, Nat, alright?” Clint asked worriedly.

 

“Hey, Clint, I’m okay. I’ve been in worse moments. We’ll be at the headquarters in 20 minutes and give you a full report about what happened,” Nat said into Bucky’s earpiece.

 

“Did you found out Project Insight?” Clint asked.

 

Nat took a flash stick out of her bra, showing it to you and Bucky.

 

“Yes, I have it.”

 

“Good, see you soon,” he responded.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After you went to headquarters, Steve, Nat, and Bucky gave, Clint, a full report while you went to the medical wing. You found, Pietro, sitting in Wanda’s sickroom. He was in front of his sister, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up after the operation. You knocked on the door and Pietro turned around. He saw you, stood up, and went outside to talk to you.

“How’s her condition?” you asked, looking inside the room.

Wanda was connected to an electrocardiogram. She looked pale.

 

“The doctors said that she’ll be okay, the bullet didn’t hurt important organs. How do you feel?” he asked.

 

“Bad, I didn’t expect the mission to be that hard. The only thing I want to do is take a long, hot shower and sleep.” you responded, rubbing your tired eyes.

 

“Hello, friends,” Vison greeted you.

 

“Hey,” you and Pietro responded.

 

“I thought that you could go home and sleep, while I stay with Wanda,” he explained to Pietro.

 

“No, it’s okay I-,” Pietro said, but Vision cut him off by placing his hand on Pietro’s shoulder.

 

“You need to get some sleep. Wanda will be alright and I promise that I will call you when she wakes up.”

 

“Thanks,” Pietro said with a light smile.

 

 

Before you and Pietro went back to the Tower, you said goodbye to your boyfriend, Nat, Bucky, and Clint. Steve kissed you and promised to come home soon. Instead of driving, you climbed on Pietro’s back and he ran to the Tower in less than 12 seconds. 

 

After a hot long shower, you put your favourite pajamas on. You were so tired that you decided to go straight to sleep. You snuggled down into your soft and comfy bed, and it took a couple of minutes but you fell asleep. You were dreaming about Steve and how you danced together in that old club. He spinned you around and as you were in his strong arms again, it wasn't Steve anymore who danced with you. Rumlow's dark brown eyes stared down at you as his lips curled up into a smile. You pushed away from him and he laughed in his deep voice.

 

"Hello, darling." he said, stepping closer to you.

 

You tried to run, but your legs wouldn't move. He grabbed you by your neck, pressing your back against a could wall. His grip tightened around your neck and you gasped hopelessly for air. You tried to kick or push him, but you were too weak. As he saw the fear in your eyes, he grinned brought and began to laugh loudly. 

 

"Sorry, darling, this is nothing personal." 

 

 

You woke up gasping heavily for air and put your hands on your neck were  _he_ chocked you.  You needed some minutes to calm yourself down. You stood up from your bed with shaking legs and picked up your phone to look at the time.  _3 am_. You knew that you wouldn’t sleep anymore tonight, so you decided to do something useful and went to the training room. 

 

You put boxing gloves on your hands and started furiously hitting the punch bag. You could mentally see Rumlow's face in front of you and it made you angrier. Maybe twenty minutes passed like this after you finally recognized another person in the room. Bucky stood behind you, calmly leaning against a wall. You wiped the sweat from your forehead. 

 

"Hey Buck," you greeted him breathlessly.

 

"Nightmares?" he asked, slowly walking towards you.

 

You didn't answer. You just looked down at the ground and took the gloves off.

 

"I know what's like and I know how you feel. You can talk to me about it,"  he said , now standing some inches away from you.

 

There was a silence before you answered in a shaking voice.

 

"I see Rumlow in my dreams. He hunts me and tries to kill me. I try to defend myself or run away, but... but I can’t!"

 

Your voice broke and you began to cry. Bucky hugged you tightly. He stroke your back softly, repeating over and over again.

 

"He won't get you, I promise. You're save, doll."

 

After some minutes you calmed down. You whipped the tears off your cheeks, trying to smile at Bucky.

 

"Thanks, Frosty."

 

He returned the smile.

 

"If you want I could teach you some knife combat techniques, maybe you'll feel safer," he suggested.

 

"Please do," you responded.

 

"Should we start know?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

 

You grinned in response and he understood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading!  
> We hope you enjoyed the chapter and I need to add that the titel for this chapter was Liana's idea ( i really like it!")  
> Leave us a comment as motivation for the next chapter, of course you can also suggest something!  
> \- love you ♥
> 
> Happy 2nd day of Halloween guys!  
> \-------Liana


	18. Invasion

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had pass by since the undercover mission. Vision and Wanda had taken a vacation together to Sokovia. Thor took also went vacation to spend some time with Jane.

 

You spent most of your time training with, Bucky, who was a great teacher. You often trained outside of the city, sometimes in the in the forest, at a lake, or even in the rain. He said that you need to be prepared to fight in different surroundings and learn to use them for your own benefit. He was never strict with you and always bought you pizza if you did well that training session.

 

Your relationship with, Steve though, was a little bit complicated. He was on missions most of the time with Nat or Sam, and when he was back at the Tower, he mostly discussed things with Tony. Of course, he spent time with you, but at a distance. You cuddled and kissed, but it never went farther no matter what you did. You tried the most seductive methods you knew, like slowly undressing yourself in front of him, but his only reaction to was to give to a pullover so you wouldn’t get cold. 

 

It was another boring day that you were spending with Bucky. This time you were amid a cornfield. You were completely out of breath after training as today’s lesson was something Bucky called “hide and seek”. Or in Bucky’s language “You’ll be running inside of the cornfield, trying to find me, while I’ll actually stand outside of the cornfield laughing at you”.

 

“Hahaha, c-come on, are you still mad at me?” Bucky laughed.

 

You glared angrily, throwing your empty water bottle at him.

 

“You’re such a dork Bucky!”

 

He catches the bottle and went to you.

 

“I’m sorry doll, what can I do for you to forgive me?”

 

“Let’s start with buy me a pizza,” you responded with a grin.

 

On your flight back to the Tower, you and Bucky were sitting on the ground of the Quinjet eating while the autopilot was on.

 

“You know, Nat and I have a lot of passionate, wild, hot s-“

 

“Eww! Bucky, stop!” you exclaimed.

 

You crammed a slice of pizza in his mouth, so that he would shut up. He tried to say something but failed and you laughed. When he finally ate the slice he continued.

“Let me finish! I wanted to say that we had this kind of thing, but in the last few months it changed. I mean, previously we did it nearly every day and now, nothing! It doesn’t matter what I do, she ignores me!” he said, gesticulating wildly with his hands.

 

“Maybe you’re not good in bed anymore,” you responded.

 

“You really think so?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

 

“Never mind,” you sighed.

 

“I’m serious, doll. Nat has changed, for example she doesn’t do her little “dance” after she gets out of the shower.”

 

“I know what you mean, Steve, has changed too. Do you think it has something to do with the undercover mission?” you asked..

 

“Maybe, but I know for sure that something is wrong.”

 

 

 

 

 

“And then I said, ‘War Machine brings you back behind bars.’” Rhodey finished with a smile, leaning into his seat.

 

“And that’s the story?” Bucky asked frowning.

 

Rhodey’s smile fainted.

 

“I really don’t know where the problem is. It’s a War Machine story and you know that not everyone can hunt global villain,” he said.

 

“Don’t worry bud; someday you’ll have a cool superhero story too,” Tony said, giving him a glass of whisky.”

 

You and Pietro laughed while Bucky still looked a little bit confused. It was fall what meant it was Bruce favourite time of the year. The room was filled with the tasty scent of pumpkin pie and herbal tea. You looked over to, Pietro, who was smiling broad at you. Your friendship with him was stronger than ever; every time, Steve, was away you would spend time with Pietro.

 

“Printsessa, I thought that we could together visit Clint at his farm tomorrow,” he suggested.

 

“Yes, that would be great!” you said.

 

Suddenly, “Eye of the Tiger” began to play through the whole living room.

 

“Mr. Stark there is an incoming call for you from Mr. Nick Fury,” Jarvis reported.

 

“Accept the call over the loudspeaker, Jarvis.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Haven’t heard from you much in the last few months,” Tony said.

 

“Stark call an Avenger, we need to talk about something,” Fury responded in a strict tone and hung up.

 

“Jarvis send a message to all Avengers,” Tony told the Al.

 

“And what should I write?” he asked.

 

“Avengers…assemble.”

 

 

After just a few hours, all Avengers were assembled at SHIELD headquarters. It was the first time that you met Scott Lang aka Ant Man and, to your surprise, he was nice and funny. Sam had told you that he would be a cocky idiot.  You looked at the entrance as you saw someone entering the room, it was Nat and Steve. You ran over to hug you boyfriend.

 

“Stevie, you’re back! How was the mission?” you asked.

 

 He kissed you softly, pressing you against his chest.

 

“Good. Do you know what’s so important that Fury wants all of us here?”

 

“Nope, I have no idea,” you responded.

 

You laid your head on his chest while everyone else was talking about what could have happened. Some minutes later, Fury entered the room with a flash drive in his hand.

 

“I asked Stark to assemble you because there’s another big threat and only Earth’s Mightiest Heroes can do something against it.”

 

“What threat?” Bruce asked, taking his glasses off.

 

Fury placed the drive inside of a television and a picture of something that looked like a goblin appeared. It had green skin, eyes and hair, its ears were long and pointy like elves.

 

“What the hell is this?” Bucky asked frowning.

 

“It’s gross!” Wanda exclaimed in her thick accent.

 

“Look, Bruce, it’s a picture of you!” Tony shouted.

 

Nat nudged him in the ribs and Tony shut up.

 

“It’s a Skrull. They are a very old and powerful race,” Thor explained.

 

“It looks death, where did you find it?” Bruce asked.

 

“Two weeks ago three prisoners tried to escape SHIELD’s prison. An agent killed one of them and when he looked again at the prisoner he looked like that.”

 

“Wait, they’re shape shifters?” you asked surprised.

 

“Yes, they are and our assumption is that they replace human in important positions with Skrulls,” Fury responded.

 

“Why would they do that?” Scott asked confused.

 

“They want to rule the world,” Pietro said in shock.

 

Fury nodded.

 

“But why are you telling that us?” Pietro asked.

 

Suddenly you heard a loud dong and the next thing you saw was Nat’s body dropping to the floor while an exhausted Natasha was standing above her with a brick in her hands.

 

“Because some of them are in our team,” she said.

 

Everyone was shocked, but stood in his/hers fighting position. Steve appeared by her side and your jaw dropped, you looked from him to the one that stood next to you.

 

“Okay this is getting scary,” you admitted.

 

“Skrulls they’re here! Avengers take them down,” said the Steve by your side.

 

“Don’t move and put your weapons down,” Fury ordered.

 

“Why should we do this? You could be one of them and trying to fool us!” Wanda shouted, she held her hands in front of her while red light flew around them.

 

 

 

 

“That’s for letting yourself kidnapping and taking two fucking months to come back!” you said, smacking him.

 

He grinned broadly and you frowned.

 

“Glad to see you, sweetheart,” he said.

 

The Captain pressed you against his body and kissed you passionately while his strong hands were on your back. You tried to push him away from you, but you quickly gave up. He was the one who could turn your angry kisses into soft and lovely ones and god damn it you loved it, you loved him.

 

“Tell us when you’re finished,” Tony said, interrupting you.

 

Steve leaned out of the kiss, still with a grin on his lips.

 

“I love you (Y/N).”

 

“I love you too, Stevie."

 

“Guys move your asses over here,” Bucky ordered.

 

Steve took your hand and you walked over to the others.

 

“So it’s an invasion? What are we gonna do?” Scott asked Tony.

 

“First of all we need to make them visible to us,” you said.

 

“I’m working on it. Jarvis analysed their blood sample and is working on a kind of spray that’ll destroy their function to shape shift,” Tony explained.

 

“I don’t think that it’s going to be necessary. We know about their shape shifting thing and they can’t hide anymore. They’ll come and attack us,” Steve interjected.

 

“In the next 24 hours,” Bucky added.

 

A long silence filled the room. All of you knew the fight against the Skrulls would be one of the most difficult things you've ever done and that the chances for everyone’s survival were really low.   

 

“Well than all of us should get some rest before the battle.” Tony suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter!   
> We would really like to know what you think about this chapter, so leave us a comment :)
> 
> \- Love you ♥


	19. Say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a summary, just let yourself surprise.

Nat and Steve told them everything they knew about the Skrull’s plans. While they were captured in the mothership of the Skrulls, they found out that the battle would take place in New York and that the Skrulls wanted to shape shift into the Avengers to distract them. Immediately Tony, Fury, Nat, Bucky, and Steve began to make strategies and specialised weapons. Your task would be to give the others backup as a sniper. You knew that this great idea came from your brother so you wouldn’t get in direct contact with the aliens. After the plan was hashed out, Director Fury called for attention.

 

 

“Tomorrow will be a hard battle and I don’t want to lie to you. Not every one of us will survive the battle so I give you advice: life’s too short to hesitate. I want to thank you for your service…and also for being my friends.”

 And with this he left the Tower.

All of you followed Fury’s advice; Tony flew to Pepper, Thor to Jane and Scott to his little daughter. Vision and Wanda went to their room like Nat and Bucky, you and Steve were also about to go but he stopped you.

“I need to do something, I’ll be right back.”

He rushed over to Clint. You shrugged and stood there and waited for him as Pietro walked over to you and you were pretty sure that you knew what he wanted to say.

“(Y/N) I want to tell you something and you probably can imagine what I want to tell you,” he said rubbing the back of his head.

You nodded and he kept going on.

“I love you and I know that you don’t feel the same for me, but I just wanted you to know that there is nothing in the world that I desire more than you,” he confessed.

 

 “I’m so sorry that I can’t return that love,” you whispered.

 If you had spoken any louder, your voice would have cracked and you would have burst into tears. The way he looked at you, made your heart break. His blue eyes looked down in disappointment at the ground as he tried to fake a smile.

“It’s okay,” he responded.

You knew that it was a lie, but you appreciated that he respected your choice. He took you in his arms and you stood like that for a couple of minutes before he let go with a fake smile.

“Now go and spend some time with your boyfriend.”

 

“Thanks, P.” you responded, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

After an hour, Steve finally came into your room. You noticed he was slightly nervous. He sat down on the edge of your bed and you followed. You laid your head on his big shoulder and he took your hand into his strong ones.

“Did I ever told you how much I love you?” he asked.

 

“Maybe, but it’s always nice to hear it again,” you responded with a grin.

He chuckle in response, but quickly become serious again.

“When you rescued me and I saw you for the first time I really thought that you would be the angel that was supposed to bring me where I belong. I remember how you smiled at me like you wanted to say that everything was going to be alright, and I believed it. You brought me hope. When I woke up in the hospital, I asked everyone if they would have seen or knew you, but they didn’t, so I tried to convince myself that you were just a beautiful figment of my mind. Can you imagine how I felt when you stepped into the living room? To know that you weren’t a hallucination, but a real person?! I wanted to know you better, and when we spend that one day together, I realised that I had fallen in love with you.”

 

You were too shocked to answer and he continued.

 

“I thought about Fury’s words, about how short life is.  And I came to the point that if I die tomorrow there is one thing I want to know. “

 

You frowned. He let your hand go and got down on one knee in front of you. He opened a little black box in his hands and asked with a serious voice.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Your mouth dropped open, you were in such a state of surprise that you couldn’t even respond, making Steve even more nervous, but then you finally responded.

“Of course I will!”

He exhaled in relive and kissed you passionately. When you broke apart, both of you heavily breathing, he put the ring on your left finger. It was a stunning one with small diamonds surrounded a big one. It was perfect.

 

“When did you buy it?” you asked curiously.

 

“I didn’t,” he admitted, kissing your ring hand, “It’s an heirloom from my mother.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” you told him, “We should tell the rest of the team about this!”

He wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“We’ll do it when they get back, but at the moment there is just one thing I want to do,” he said, kissing down your neck.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 It was early in the morning when you woke up. The first thing you saw was your fiancé’s sleeping face, you stroked his cheek softly and you couldn’t wait to wake up for the rest of your life next to the person you loved the most.

 

“Only if I don’t die today,” you reminded yourself.

 

You took a long and hot shower that you hoped would also wash of all your nerves. You dressed into shorts and a simple tank top and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

 

“Hey Jarvis, do you have any news for me?” you asked, setting the table.

 

“All citizens were evacuated and there are no signals of the Skrulls, Miss Barton,” the Al reported.

 

“Thanks Jarvis.” you responded, “For everything.”

 

“You’re welcome, Miss Barton.”

 

An hour later, all Avengers were assembled at the kitchen table, eating breakfast together. They seemed to be happy for a group of people who might die today.

 

“Mr. Stark there are SHIELD agents outside of the Tower. They ask to come in,” Jarvis reported.

 

“Let them in and when they enter the elevator, pump some of the anti-shape-shifting- serum into the air,” Tony replied.

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Well, let’s greet our guests,” Tony said, standing up from his chair.

 

Some of you took your fighting positions, but when the elevator opened and the agents walked into the room, you smiled.

 

“Guys, what are you doing here?” you asked.

 

“We want to help you,” Fitz explained.

 

“No offense, but you don’t seem like someone who could defend the earth from aliens,” Tony admitted.

 

You rolled your eyes. For a person with seven doctorates, Tony, could be pretty dense.

 

“Did you know that, Fitz, is the one who invented the thing that can cut holes into every material? Fury used it to save his life and Hill used it to save Cap’s, Nat’s, and Sam’s life, which basically means that, Fitz, saved all their lives.”

 

Fitz blushed lightly and Tony apologized for what he had said.

 

“Fitz and Simmons will be up here if someone needs medical aid while Sky, Hunter, Bobbi, the others, and I will be with you at the battlefield,” May explained.

 

You looked over her shoulder to the small group of people that stood behind Sky. You knew only one of him, Lincoln.

 

“The Inhumans?” you asked.

 

Sky nodded.

 

“They’ll help us.”

 

“Inhumans? ” Steve frowned.

“I’ll fill you in later,” you promised, placing your ring hand on his cheek.

 

“Wait a moment, what’s that on your finger? Oh my god is it? Oh hell yeah it is!” Hunter exclaimed.

 

Everyone looked at the ring at you finger and began to congratulate you and Steve on your engagement.

 

“Clint, do you have any desire to punch Capsicle in the face for not telling you about this?” Tony asked with a grin.

 

“Nope. He asked me for (Y/N)’s hand for marriage,” he explained, draining his coffee cup.

 

“Nice move, Rogers,” Tony admitted, still smiling.

 

Wanda and Nat hugged you tightly and they only let you go after you had promised them that they would be your bridesmaids. You searched for Pietro, but you couldn’t find him.

 

“Mr. Stark, the Skrulls attack the city.”

 

“Suit up, Avengers!” Tony ordered.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Five minutes later, everyone was ready for the battle. Before you left, Fitz gave you little metallic disks; he called them “sirens cry” and they were supposed to knock your enemy out with some kind of sound. You had the vibranium knife as usual bound to your tights with some lightweight knives for throwing. On each side of your hip was a gun with ammunition while your sniper relief lay in a special suitcase. You gave Clint and Nat a tight hug and Steve a long, soft kiss. You placed your earpiece in its position and walked over to Sam.

 

“Hay, Sam, would you mind taking me there?” you asked pointing at a medium height building.

 

“No problem, (Y/N),” he responded and wrapped from behind his arms around you. The wings appeared and he jumped off the Tower.         

 

 

You were separated in four main groups. Team Alpha contained you, Hulk, Clint, Pietro, Thor, and the agents May, Hunter and Morse. Your job was to protect the city on the ground while team Beta (Tony, Sam, Rhodey, and Vision) would protect it from the sky.

Sky leaded team Gamma, the Inhumans and Steve lead team Delta. He, Nat, Bucky, Wanda, and Scott were supposed to creep into the mothership and destroy it.

When you finished setting up your sniper relief and lied down on the ground. You pulled a cover up blanket over your body and the relief and reported through your earpiece.

“Team Alpha is in position.”

 

“Team Beta and Gamma too,” Tony said.

 

“Same with team Delta.” Scott added.

 

“Captain, it’s time for your encouraging speech,” Tony said teasingly.

 

Steve signed in response.

 

“Be careful and don’t get killed. Also, thanks for the good time and battles we shared, and for being not only my friend but my family,” he said in his Captain America voice

 

“I would rate this speech a D,” Tony said.

 

“Shut up, Stark,” Steve responded.

 

 “Language!” every member of the Avengers team exclaimed.

 

You could imagine Steve rolling his eyes at and it made you smile. There was a loud thud as another ship landed.

 

“It begins,” Rhodey said somberly.

 

You looked through you scope at the aliens that were about to land on another building as you shot all of them down.  More and more began to arrive and the air/Beta team began to attack while the ships were still in the air. However, many of them made it to the earth and Hulk, the Inhumans, and the rest of your team greeted them with bullets and fits to their faces. You didn’t noticed that some of them landed on the same building you were, until Clint shot some arrows in your direction. You thanked your brother.

“What would you do without me?!” he responded.

 

Suddenly as the second wave of aliens arrived, they begun to shape shift into Inhumans and your team members. Of course you had expect that. Tony pushed a button as the serum spread in form of mist on the battlefield. Tony had explained you that the serum would kill the alien cells that make the shape shifting possible, and to your surprise it worked. You could clearly see that they didn’t expect this and that made them really angry. They began to shoot their gun like weapons at the Inhumans. You heard someone crying out in pain.

“Jessica got shot, May help her,” Sky reported heavily breathing

 

You gave May backup while she was running towards the ginger haired girl. May helped her up, leading her to the Tower. As you went to shoot another alien down, you realised you had no ammunition. You looked into the bag just to find out that it was empty. You cursed quietly and stood up. You left your safety net there and ran the stairs of the building down to help the others on the ground. You easily killed five aliens on your way down and saved another Inhumans’.

 

“I can’t go on any longer. I have just a few more arrows left,” Clint told the others.

 

“I’ll bring you some,” said a familiar voice.

 

You needed a couple of seconds before you realised who it was.

 

“Jackson…” you whispered in disbelief.

 

“Nice to hear that you didn’t forget my name,” said a voice on your right.

You pointed your gun at him and he raised his hands up in defense.

 

“Be careful with that thing baby girl,” he said, grinning at you.

 

“How the hell did you get here?” you asked, still pointing with the gun at him.

 

“Fury brought me here,” he responded calmly.

 

“Why would he do that?” you hissed.

 

He rolled his eyes and killed an alien that was running towards you.

 

“He thinks you needed some help,” he shrugged, “Let’s win this battle and then debate about Fury’s intentions.”

He killed another alien as you ran in the center of the battlefield, trying to help Bobbi and Hunter. She was throwing punches and kicks while beating the shit out of the aliens with her battle staves.

 

“Guys, they want to enter the Stark Tower,” Clint reported.

 

“I got this,” you responded, but Clint held you back.

“Wait for backup!”

You rolled your eyes and did what you wanted. Before you could enter the Tower a blue blur ran into the building. You went back on the field, because you were sure that first, Pietro could get easily along with a couple of aliens and second, that he didn’t wanted to talk to you.

 

You stood still, looking at the battlefield, just knowing you saw the dead bodies of some Inhumans. Sky was on the verge of blacking out because of overusing her power. She was bleeding out of her ears and nose while blood was dripping from a wound on her forehead. Jackson saw it too and ran over to her. He helped her to get inside of the Tower where Simmons could give her medical aid. Everyone was exhausted, but  the aliens kept on arriving.

 

“There are too many of them!” Sam exclaimed as he threw two aliens from a building.

 

“Cap, report!” Tony ordered.

 

“We’re close to their leader, we need just a more time,” Steve responded

 

“We can’t do this any longer” Tony informed him.

In that moment, you saw, Sam, falling down from the sky.  Hulk caught him and you immediately ran to them. He had several gunshot wounds, two of them were really close to his heart. He begun to choke and while his whole body was shaking, and then it stopped while his eyes looked up to the sky. You tried to stop him from bleeding out, but it didn’t help. Sam was dead. You closed his eyes while yours began to fill with tears.

 

“Sam was killed,” you reported.

 

Not two seconds later, you heard a loud dong and cursing which you knew was Steve.

 

“I’ll avenge you Sammy,” you said, kissing lightly his forehead.

A mix of adrenaline, rage and revenge controlled your body. You stood up, running into the big mess of Inhumans and aliens, leaving a trail of dead alien body’s behind you. When you had no more ammunition left, you took out your knives and promptly cut them into the aliens’ throats. One of them punched you into the face and you wiped the blood away, crushing his head against your leg before finally breaking his neck. You heard Bobbi scream and turned around to look what had happened. Hunter’s headless body dropped to the ground while his head rolled to Bobbi’s feet. You froze for a moment in your position and watched with wide open eyes as Bobbi took every Skrull around her down. 

 

You saw the Delta team, jumping off the mothership as it exploded some seconds later. Hulk and team Beta caught them. You exhaled in relief, thinking for a moment that it was finally over. You saw Clint run out of a building to you. He hugged you tightly, stroking your hair. You closed your eyes enjoying the presence of your brother.

 

“Thanks god, you’re safe!” he exclaimed, kissing your forehead.  

 

You opened your eyes and saw a Skrull shooting at your brother.

 

 “Clint watch out!” you wanted to shout, but you just turned him around, so that the bullets hit you.

Clint didn’t notice what happened, but when he looked at you blood was dripping out of your mouth. He took an arrow and shot it right between the Skrulls eyes. It died immediately.

 

Clint hold you in his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry. Please, please don’t leave me!” he sobbed.

 

You smiled lightly. You placed your palm carefully on his cheek.

 

“I’m going to see mom and dad again…”

 

“Please, stay with me, sleeping beauty!” he begged.

 

His teardrops were falling down on your face, but you could barely feel it. You felt no pain. You saw someone next to Clint. He was blond and he looked completely lost.

 

“Stevie,” you forced yourself to smile.

 

“Hey sweetheart, you need to get up. We’ll fix you and everything will be alright,” he tried to convince you in his shaking voice.

 

You weakly shake your head in response as your eyelids begun to get heavier. Steve went into panic mode.

 

“You can’t die! I- I can’t live without you! I need you too much, (Y/N),  _please,_ ” he begged through tears.

You kissed the palm of his hand that was on your face.

“I love you Steve. Not even death will make us part….”

 

You couldn’t keep your eyes anymore open. You closed them, feeling the life slowly escape from your body. The last thing you heard was Steve and Clint crying out your name in pain.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know what you think about this chapter!! 
> 
> -love you♥
> 
>  
> 
> All hate mail can be directed to T. I had nothing to do with this-this pain and suffering.  
> \------Liana


	20. Hope

 

 There was a soft knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” Steve responded. He sat on the corner of his bed in a black suit. The door slowly opened, revealing an uncharacteristically subdued Tony Stark.

 

“It’s time for the funeral,” Tony muttered.

 

Cap nodded in response. He stood up from his bed, following Tony to the living room where everyone except Pietro were already waiting. Only two days had passed by since the battle. Everyone had his own way to handle with the loss of Sam and you. Tony had a mental breakdown. He destroyed everything in his lab. Glass slivers were lying everywhere on the floor and he sat in the center of it, crying while blood streamed out of the wounds on his hands.

 

Clint was hurt the most, it seemed like he was dead inside. He hadn’t eaten, slept, or cried. He just sat in the corner of your room starring at your necklace in his hands. He blamed himself for your death; he should have died that day, not you. Not his little sister.   

 

No one had thought that they would ever see the two assassins cry, but they had cried the most. Bucky lost his trainee and a great friend. Nat had always seen you as a little sister, you and Clint were her family and now you were dead. She and Bucky tried to distract themselves by shooting at targets or fighting against each other, but nothing helped.

 

Your death had not only hurt your friends and family, but also the Hulk. He had liked you, you were one of the few people who hadn’t seen him as a rage filled monster, but as a misunderstood and capable of loving creature.

 

Wanda, Vision and Thor were the ones who tried to be strong and prepared the funeral for Sam, the Inhumans, Agent Hunter, and you.

 

Since the moment, Clint, told him while sobbing that you were dead, no one had seen Pietro. It was like he had fallen from the face of earth. He had thought that your rejection was painful, but your death nearly killed him.  In these two days he had done everything to get into trouble, he wanted to die so he wouldn’t have to feel the pain anymore.

 

Steve dealt with the big loss in his life different than the others. He interrogated the Skrulls that had survived the battle, before your death, he would be patient and try to hold his emotions back, but now he would break an arm at the first sign of resistance. Yesterday, he had found one of your t-shirts in his room. It caused a wave of emotions and memories to wash over him. He broke down, missing holding you in his arms, the softness of your lips, your lovely smile, the shivers you gave him every time you touched him, and most of all, he missed your beautiful eyes that made him feel home.

 

Today was the funeral of Sam, Agent Hunter, and the Inhumans. Clint had insist that you would be buried next your parents at the family sepulchral, which was in a different state. It would take place the next day with just the closest friends. Steve, Bucky, and some friends from Sam’s past were carrying his coffin. They made a little speech and talked afterwards with Sam’s family members. When the Avengers were about to leave, Fury, walked over to them.

 

“We need to talk,” he said in his deep voice.

 

“Nick, we are, at the moment, not ready for new missions,” Nat sighed.

 

“It’s not about that, it’s about (Y/N)’s corpse,” he responded.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve frowned.

 

“It would be better if you saw it with your own eyes.”

 

The Avengers looked at each other and nodded.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________   

 

“What are we doing at SHIELD’s headquarters?” Wanda asked confused.

 

Fury didn’t respond, he just led them to the medical wing and into a room that was far away from the others. They couldn’t see what was in there until they stood inside of it. No one knew what to say. It was completely impossible! Fury was the one who broke the silence and told them what was going on.

 

“Clint insisted that our pathologist couldn’t do an autopsy on her corpse, so he carefully took the bullets out of her body. And then he saw how her veins began to shine in a bright blue colour. He told us that the bruises that she had begun to fade and that the bullet holes had disappeared, leaving just a thin rose scar.”

 

Clint stepped closer to the hospital bed. You were lying on it, connected to an electrocardiogram, that showed your steady heartbeat, and to a respirator. He hesitated for a moment, but touched slowly and soft your cheek. It felt warm.

 

Wanda also stepped to your bed, placing carefully a hand on your forehead. She smiled suddenly while her eyes began to fill with tears.

 

“She’s alive. I- I can hear and see what she thinks!” she said, shakily.

 

“How is that possible?” Thor asked, “Even we Asgardians don’t have the technology to bring someone back from the dead.”

 

“We don’t know how it happened. She doesn’t have any superpowers,” Fury responded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“It doesn’t matter, she’s alive,” Steve whispered.

 

He went over to you and held your hand. He smiled while tears were running down his cheeks.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

You were transported into the Tower’s medical wing, where you were always surrounded by your friends. Happiness couldn’t nearly describe what they felt. Wanda tried to find Pietro and tell him about the news. Tony and Bruce were in the lab day in and day out, trying to find out why you were alive. A few days more passed, and Pietro was back at the Tower. He looked dirty and like he hadn’t slept for weeks. He stood beside your bed and couldn’t believe his eyes. Wanda gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“This is real brother, she’s alive,” she said with a smile.

 

Pietro cupped your face and kissed you softly on the cheek, like Steve did earlier, and began to cry of happiness.

 

It was 3 am when the alarm woke the Avengers up. Dressed in their pajamas and armed with their knives, shield, bow and arrow, guns, and hammer, they ran into the living room.  Tony was pacing back and forth, holding a tablet in his hands.

 

“What happened?” Steve asked worried.

 

“Nothing," Tony responded, still focused on something he was reading.

 

“Then why the hell did you wake us up?” Nat growled.

 

“Because of this! ” Tony exclaimed, holding the tablet up so everybody could see it.

 

“Stark it’s 3 am. So would you please just tell us what that is?” Pietro grumped.

 

“I know the reason why, (Y/N), is still alive. Remember that Fury told us, that her veins were shining, and what is in our veins? Blood!”  Tony exclaimed.

 

“Pietro donated, (Y/N), his blood and that way he gave her a part of his superpower,” Wanda explained with a broad smile.

 

“This "I finish everyone’s sentences" thing isn't cool anymore," Tony said like a five year old kid.

 

“You mean that just because my blood is running through her veins, she’s still alive?” Pietro asked, frowning.

 

Tony nodded in response.

 

“What would happened if we gave, (Y/N), more of Pietro’s blood?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“She would have his super healing power," Bruce answered, rubbing his chin.

 

“Would she wake up?” Clint asked.

 

“Maybe,” Tony responded, continuing to pace around the room.

 

“I’ll do it. Take as much blood as you need,” Pietro said, walking over to Tony.

 

The billionaire looked at Bruce.

 

"You heard the kid, doc, chop chop."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Bruce, Steve and Pietro were in your hospital room. Pietro was sitting next to your hospital bed on a chair while holding your hand. Bruce was running around, preparing everything. Steve stood like an eagle in front of your bed, watching everything. Bruce put a needle into your main vein on your left arm, blood began to run through a plastic hose into a bag. Then he went to your other arm and connected Pietro’s vein to yours with another needle and tube. As Pietro’s blood finally went through the whole tube and was about to flow into your vein, the Avengers looked in tensely from a big window in the room. In the first few seconds nothing happened, but then, your vein begun to shine in a bright blue light. At first it was just in your right arm where Pietro’s blood was flowing into yours, but soon  all your veins were shining in the same blue light. Bruce pulled the needle on your left arm out , placing on it a sticking plaster. After five minutes he did the same thing with your and Pietro’s right arm. Bruce left the room leaving you, Pietro, and Steve.

 

“I have never thanked you for saving her life," Steve suddenly said.

 

“I didn’t do it for you.” Pietro responded, his eyes fixed on you.

 

“I know, but because of what you have done for her, I have a meaning to live. Thank you, Pietro, for all that you have done for her,” he said calmly, placing a hand on Pietro’s shoulder.

Steve was about to leave the room to give, Pietro, some time alone with you when he turned around.

 

“You should tell her why she survived in Paris, and now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how it turned out and to be honest I don't know if I should write just two more chapters and finish the story or continue.
> 
> love you♥


	21. Welcome back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that we updated it so late :(  
> There were a lot of things just going on.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

 

This was the constant sound that woke you up. As you carefully opened up your eyes, a bright light dazzled you so you immediately closed them again. To question if you were dead was unnecessary.

You rubbed your eyes before opening them again. After some seconds you begun to grow accustomed to the light, you tried to sit up from the hospital bed, but felt an acute pain.

 

“Auuugh,” you groaned.

 

“(Y/N)? Oh my gods, (Y/N), are you okay??” asked a male voice.

 

 A pair of electric blue eyes appeared, looking anxiously at you.

 

“Yes, P, everything’s alright, my chest just hurts a little bit,” you said, faking a smile.

 

Of course, he didn't believe you and went to get Bruce. Two minutes later your team and your brother stood in front of you. The only one you couldn’t find was Steve, but you acted like you didn’t notice. They ran over to you, hugging, kissing, and smiling. After the cuddle attack, you asked the most important question.

 

“Why am I not dead?”

 

The smile from their faces fainted away as you mentioned your death.

 

“I think, Pietro, should explain this to you.” Wanda said, giving her brother a meaningful glare.

 

Bruce put a painkiller with a glass of water next to you before everyone left, leaving you and Pietro alone in the room. You looked up at him, hoping that he would began to explain, but he didn’t say anything. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words. Meanwhile, you drank the painkiller and leaned over to grab his hand.

 

“Remember when you nearly died in Paris, because of all your injuries and loss of blood?”

 

You nodded in response and he continued.

 

“After you survived you asked me if I would know why you did.”

 

“And you said that you didn’t know, but I now presume that was a lie,” you said.

 

“Yes it was, and I’m sorry for that, but I thought that it would the best for both of us,” he confessed, looking down. 

 

Before you could ask him, he begun to narrate.

 

“You lost a huge amount of blood and the little that you had was poisoned, so the only way to keep you alive was a blood donation. Dr. Cho choose me for it because we not only have the same blood type but it would also have some positive effect on yours. And you are the living evidence that it worked.”

 

You frowned a little, but it showed him that he should continue.

 

“When you got shot on the battle field, one week ago, we thought that you were dead. He had no pulse (Y/N). Your body went cold and your eyes….”

 

He wagged his head.

 

“When the pathologist took the bullets out of your body, you begun to heal and later Tony found out that my blood was the reason. We made another blood transfusion, and now, three days later you’re out of coma,” he said cupping your face with his hands.

 

He slowly let his thumb slide over your lower lip.

 

“мой ангел,” he smiled and you smiled back.

 

 Suddenly you heard loud footsteps rushing into your direction. You looked at the door as a blond man covered in dirt and scratches entered the room. His sky blue eyes shined like the sun as they found yours. Pietro let go your face out of his hands and stepped out of the room to give you and Steve some time. You tried to get out of the bed to hug Steve, but you still felt a little pain and groaned again. Steve rushed over to you. He carefully took you in his strong arms.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked worriedly.

 

You were so close to each other that you could feel how fast and strong his heart was beating. You never thought you’d be so happy to hear it.

 

 “Now everything’s alright,” you responded with a smile.

 

He kissed you softly, but you could feel the love, worry, and relief in it. As you leaned out of the kiss, heavily breathing and tearing up, you put your arms around his neck.

 

“God, you won’t believe how much I missed you. Don’t you dare give me heart attack like that again,” Steve scolded.

 

 “That’s kind of normal for a man of your age,” you giggled.

 

“You know what, Barton?” the Captain scowled.

 

“What, Rogers?” you smirked.

 

He chuckled and leaned his forehead against yours.

 

“I love you, sweetheart,” he said.

 

“I love you too, Stevie,” you responded.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 Two hours later, Wanda and Vision set the table for dinner. Nat, Bucky, Wanda and Pietro had prepared dinner, so it was something Russian and Sokovian.

It smelled and tasted delicious and the others of your team agreed. Especially, Thor and Tony, who ate  _everything_. When everyone sat down on the couch to watch a movie, you and Steve went into your now shared room. 

You laid down on his bed and cuddled as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, while playing with your hair. He kissed your neck and it caused you to shiver as you felt heat pool in your stomach. He smiled against your skin on your reaction to a little kiss. You rose up from the bed and he laid down on his bed, looking up at you. His hands wandered to your hips as you straddled him. You pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his adorable full body blush and your lips met his in a searing kiss. He groaned against your mouth and moved to put his arms around you to turn you on your back, but you held his arms at his sides. He looked at you in confusion, but you just smirked and shook your head.

 

“Not yet. I’m going to show you how much I missed you, Captain…”

 

He stopped breathing and went red, his cock responding immediately to your words. Especially, you knew, the last one. Oh, how sweet and innocent he seemed, but you knew how he really is when he gets turned on.

You trailed your lips down his body, alternating between kisses and slight bites, especially the closer you got to his v-line so Steve would never know when he was expecting pain or love. Every jerk of his body and hitching of his breath felt like a beautiful piece of interactive art. He kept trying to put his hands on you, but you held him down firmly. You stopped when you got to his waistband and got off of him, taking care to grind down on the growing bulge in his pants.

 

“Where are you going?” he whined.

 

“You’ll see!” you winked.

 

You went to the closet and pulled out some clothing and went into the bathroom. His surprise was a nice piece of lingerie in your supersolider’s favorite color you bought just before all the death and destruction of this past month or so. You fluffed up your hair a bit more and put on your most seductive shade of lipstick. When you came out, Steve went wide eyed and crawled to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“See something you like, solider?” you teased.

 

“Oh yeah, sweetheart…” he nodded.

 

You sauntered over to him and knelt down, bringing his bottoms down with you. Steve groaned in anticipation as you grabbed his cock started stroking the head with your thumb.

 

“God, I missed your hands…and your mouth,” he said a little hopefully.

 

“Oh did you now?”

 

You licked the precome off his tip and kissed all around it, your lipstick off coming off with every peck to mark your territory. Then you took only the head in your mouth. Alternating between swirling your tongue around where it meets the shaft and sucking after a minute you stopped to take in your work. Your supersolider was begging for it at this point with his hands tightly gripping the sheets, his eyes closed and his mouth spewing out silent pleads and profanities. You enjoyed this. You enjoyed being the only person that could bring Captain America to his knees.

 

"Well, Steven? I'm waiting on an answer."

 

Steve looked down at you. He was rock hard in your hand, there was a thin layer of sweat on him already and there was more black then blue in his eyes.

 

“Yes, baby, I did,” he whined again, “Please, just….”

 

“What do you want, Captain?” you smiled, licking a stripe up and down his shaft.

 

He bit his lip, trying to compose himself enough to talk. 

 

“Take me all in, doll,” he ordered.

 

You smiled and started to slowly make your way down on him. He relaxed and tensed at the same as your hand stroked where you couldn't reach with your mouth and you pushed down harder with your tongue in the places you knew would make him cry out and lose control the most. And that it did. Your room was the last one in the hallway and he was trying and failing at keeping it down so the Avengers in the living room wouldn't hear. His hands were buried in your hair, pulling it almost to the point of pain as he demanded you take in more and more until he almost hit the back of your throat. Every now and then you would hum from either Steve pulling your hair too hard and it made him make the most delicious sounding cut off moan of pleasure from the vibration. This was honestly your favorite part of foreplay.

 

"Baby, I'm-ah fuck-I'm gonna cum," he warned.

 

 

You looked up at him. Steve's golden hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was panting heavily with half closed eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. You silently laughed, the movement making him moan again, and continued your ministrations. Steve had other plans as he yanked you off his erection, took of your lingerie, and laid you down on your back and kissed his way up from your stomach to your lips.

 

"I meant _-kiss-_ inside you _-kiss-_ sweetheart _-kiss-_ If that's alright."

 

Steve looked up at you in question and you nodded in consent. He always asked even though you two barely use condoms anymore and you were as willing to take that risk with him as he was with you. 

 

He put his index and middle fingers to your entrance to test how ready you were for him, but honestly you had been wet since you got into the room. You didn't have to tell him what to do anymore as took his cock in his hand and guided himself into you.

 

"Fuck...a...oh baby wow...that never gets old," the Captain sighed.

 

"You're such a sap, vanilla bmmmm..."

 

Steve placed a passionate kiss on your lips as he started making love to you. He was right this feeling would never get old. The feeling of him thrusting in and out of you hard and deep, the feeling of your tongues moving together in harmony knowing each other so well both physically and mentally, the feeling of the Captain America fingerprint shaped bruises that would be on your hips in a couple hours. All of it was yours and yours alone.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were you and your fiancee groaning deeply in the throes love and lust and the headboard hitting the wall while the bed springs loudly creaked with Steve's movements. You knew he was getting close because he put his hand between you two and started rubbing your clit with his thumb.

 

"That's it, Stevie, take me with you baby!" you cried out, "Oh, Steve! Steven, I'm gonna...FUCK!"

 

You felt Steve empty himself into you with a gasp of your name and his coming face sent you tumbling after him. After a few minutes of putting himself together, he pulled out of you. He held you close at his side, both of you breathing heavily coming down from your highs. He stoked your ring hand and looked at you like he was dreaming when suddenly, he started sobbing.

 

“Don’t you ever die on me again, sweetheart! Please I can’t lose you! I-I’m not strong enough! I-!”

 

Your eyebrows knotted together in apology as you kissed away the tears streaming down your soldier’s cheeks.

 

"I won't, baby. I won't. I'll always be here, okay?" you promised.

 

Steve nodded and pulled you in for another kiss, long and sweet. When you broke apart he was smiling again.

 

"You know, you showed me how much you missed me...but I don't believe I've returned the favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this chapter !  
> Now it's a short chapter, but Liana will add more, so be patience :) 
> 
> \- love you ♥
> 
> I added in some smut. Again I'm a virgin all I know is from fan fic. If you want them to use a condom tell me and I'll put that in. If I made any name mistakes tell me because sometimes I put in Chris Evans's name when I mean to put in Steve's and I don't always catch my typo.
> 
> \----Liana


	22. Let's Plan a Wedding!

The next day you and Steve began to plan your wedding. First, you wrote things that have to be done and then you discussed them. He was lying on his bed while you walked around, twirling a knife in your hand.

“Next point, we need to find a church and a pastor” he said, looking up from the notebook.

 “I have an idea," you said.

Your fiancee raised an eyebrow as those words from your mouth never bode well.

“Tony could marry us!” you exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” he asked, frowning.

“Yes! He’s a good friend and besides who else can say that they were married by Tony Stark?” you argued.

Steve seemed not to like the idea as much as you did. You walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. You slowly leaned over to him whispering against his lips.

“It would make me _really_ happy.” 

“You know how to get what you want,” he responded huskily.

“Is that a yes?” you grinned.

“It's a hell yes,” he said.

You suddenly lay on your back on the bed while Steve was above you, kissing you passionately. You threw the knife and he the notebook on the ground, closely followed by both of your clothes.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Steve had fallen asleep and you were hungry. You slowly stood up from the bed, trying to not wake him up. You showered quickly and put on one of Steve’s dark blue button down shirts on.

Wanda and Vision were laying on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. You greeted them and walked into the kitchen, where a smiling, silver haired sokovian boy greeted you.

“Hey.”

“Hey P,”  you responded with a smile.

You chatted a little, he made you laugh and for a moment you forgot about the battle against the aliens and all the deaths. It was just you and him, laughing about some stories and you were grateful that you still could be like this.  It was 3 p.m. when you decided to dress into something else and went to train with Pietro, you still felt pain, but you didn’t want to spend the whole day doing nothing.

__________________________________________________________________________

Pietro fighting skills got better, but he still talked more than attacked, which gave you a great chance to slow him down and win.

“See I can still kick your little Sokovian ass,” you said smiling proudly.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, that’s why you have won,” he said drinking from his bottle.

“Of course," you said, rolling your eyes playfully.

A few minutes later, you went to take a shower before you stopped at Tony’s and Bruce lab. They were analysing your blood and talking about some upgrades for his suit.

“Hey nerds,” you greeted them.

You gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and leaned against a table.

“Hey, little hawk,” Tony replied.

“Hey, (Y/N), where’s Steve?” Bruce asked.

“Sleeping,” you responded.

“Tony, I wanted to ask you if you would like to be the one who marries me and Steve,” you said.

He stood there starring at you with wide eyes.

“A-are you sure?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes, Steve and I want you to be the one. But you don’t have to if you don’t want!” you added quickly.

“Of course I wan to! I was just surprised that you asked _me_ ," he responded and hugged you tightly.

You smiled and thanked him before leaving the lab.

_______________________________________________________________________________

At dinner you and Steve told the others your plans for the wedding. Everyone was shocked when you told them that, Tony, would marry you.

“Well, at least it won’t be boring,” Pietro commented.

“Do you even have the licence to marry couples?” Wanda asked.

“Yes, I do,” he replied.

“Since when?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Since three hours ago. I got one over the internet," he answered, chewing his pizza.

“Do you already have a date for the wedding?” Nat asked.

“Yes, we want to marry as soon as possible, so we thought about 27th of November.”

“What??” the others exclaimed simultaneously.

“Is there maybe something you want us to tell about?” Tony asked.

“No! We just don’t want to lose time, especially after we realized how short life can be,” you explained.

“Let us change the topic, Bucky, Thor will you be my best men?” Steve asked grinning.

“Of course !” Bucky shouted.

“It would be an honour," Thor shouted even louder.

Both of them hugged, Steve, and you stood up to say something too.

“Well, I think now it’s my turn. Nat? Wanda? Do-“

“Don’t even ask!” both cut you off, they stood up and hugged you tightly.

“I think we need to plan a lot of things for your bachelor party.” Bucky exclaimed, rubbing his palms.

“No strippers!” you said in a serious tone.

“I wouldn’t even dare to think about it.” Bucky said, raising his hands up in defense.

________________________________________________________________________________

The following weeks went quick. You had to prepare a lot of things, like finding a place where you would celebrate, flowers, food , music, a guest list and of course a wedding dress. Luckily, Wanda and Nat helped you with a lot of things. Steve was often busy with missions, but when he got back you didn’t spend the little time you had with planning.

You and Steve decided that you wanted just to invite the family and really close friends. Tony offered to celebrate the wedding on the rooftop of a hotel, from where you could see the beautiful night sky. And Thor promised that not a single cloud would be seen on the day of your marriage.

You and Steve decided that the last two weeks before your marriage you would sleep in different rooms. You still tried to seduce him, but every time you tried, he would just walk out of the room as fast as possible. You had already brought a wedding dress and Nat and Wanda told you that when ,Steve, and the others would see you, they would be fascinated.

In less than 24 hours you would be married to the man of your dreams. The one that would do everything for you and you would do everything for him. In less than 24 hours…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer.  
> Also I need your help, write what kind of flowers you would like to have or your expection of your wedding dress.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.
> 
> love you ♥
> 
> Sam would've loved to be best man ;_;
> 
> \---Liana


	23. Here comes the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! I'mm so exited!!

It was nearly half past seven in the morning when you woke up. You tried to get five more minutes of sleep, but suddenly a happy, Natasha, threw open your door.

 

“It’s time to wake up!" she said loudly.

 

“Just give me five more minutes,” you groaned, pulling the blanket over your head.

 

“No,” she said. She took the blanket and threw it on the ground.

You groaned and sat up, stretching yourself with a big yawn and death glare.

“Get your ass off the bed, Barton!” she shouted, leaving your room.

 

You sighed and did as she told you. You took a hot shower, brushed your teeth, put on one of Steve’s shirts (that you had “forgotten” to give back), and went into the living room.  The boys were already leaving. Nat and Wanda insisted on taking the boys to the hotel room where your wedding was taking place, so that Steve and the others wouldn’t see you in your wedding dress.

 

As you walked into the kitchen, Steve glanced over your body. He walked over to you, kissing you softly on the lips.

 

“You look always so sexy in my shirts; it’s really hard to hold myself back from ripping this off your beautiful body,” he whispered.

You shivered under this and he smiled cheekily.

 

“You know that we’re right next to you, don’t you?” Tony asked sarcastically.

 

“Tony, let them be,” Pepper said, giving him a warning look. 

 

She, Jane, Laura and the kids arrived two days ago. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, was a nice and clever woman who knew how to handle her “boss".

 

“(Y/N), come on you need to eat something before the visagiste arrives,” she smiled.

 

“Guys, I finished packing our suits into the car,” Pietro told the others.

“Cap, we have to go,” Clint said putting his jacket on.

 

Steve nodded, he pressed you close against his chest and gave you a long kiss filled with love and excitement. When you leaned out of the kiss he smiled and stroked your cheek.

 

“See you at the ceremony, beautiful," he said and left with the others in the elevator.

 

You sighed deeply and Pepper took your hand.

“Nervous?” she asked.

 

“A little," you responded honestly.

 

“Everything will be alright, we’re here for you,” she said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Thank you,” you said and she hugged you tightly.

 

“Now let’s go, you need to eat!” you giggled.

 

She led you into the kitchen, where Nat, Wanda, Jane, Laura, and the kids were sitting, eating, and discussing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast, the visagiste and the hairdresser came. It took them nearly two hours to make you ready. Now it was time to put on your beautiful wedding dress. The soft fabric felt so good on your bare skin, like a second skin. You became more and more nervous as Nat placed a full length mirror in front of you, so you could see how you looked, your eyes widened.

 

 

“Mommy, look! Auntie (Y/N) is a princess!” your niece, Lila, exclaimed.

“You look really cool," your nephew Cooper agreed.

 

You and the others laughed. Wanda gave you the bouquet and Nat helped you to put on your shoes. Laura walked over to you.

 

“You’re not done yet. As you know you need something old, something new... and something blue."

 

“Steve, could be the old thing!” Nat exclaimed laughing.

 

You rolled your eyes and looked again at Laura. She took a dark blue garter out of her pocket and you smiled.

“Well, this is a nice present,” you said as she helped you to put it on.

 

“And we want to give you this little present, it’s from the whole team," Wanda smiled.

She held out a black little box with diamond earrings.

“Wow, it’s beautiful!” you exclaimed.

 

While you put them on Clint walked into the living room. He stopped as he saw you. You waited for him to say something but he just stared at you.

 

“Clint, is everything alright?” you asked unsure.

 

He cleared his throat and walked slowly over to you.

“Yes, it’s just… you look really like mom. You always had her beautiful eyes and lovely character, but know you really look like her,” he said softly.

 

You didn’t knew how to response to that compliment so you just smiled thankfully at him.

 

“We should go know, if you don’t want to get late to your own wedding,” he reminded you.

“A bride is never later for her own wedding, the others are just too early,” Laura told him and Clint chuckled.

 

“But I’m sure you don’t want Steve to worry. Oh, and you'll need this,” he said.

He held up a necklace with a soft yellow diamond pendant that looked well loved. Tears welled up in your eyes when you realized it was yours and Clint's mother's. Your brother came around you to put it on.

 

“Come on, sis, you're gonna mess up your makeup! I paid a lot of money for that!" Clint teased.

When he clipped it on, he faced you again and he was actively crying. Laura came and wrapped an arm around him as his kids hugged him. Clint smiled gratefully at his family and looked back at you.

 

“Something borrowed, sleeping beauty."

 

________________________The ceremony___________________________________________________

 

The ceremony took place in a huge room of the hotel, that was decorated with white roses and dark blue ribbons.

Lila was your flower girl. She was dressed in a beautiful dress with white little roses on it. She held a basket filled with white and red petals of the same flower in her hands. In front of her stood your two wonderful bridesmaids, which were dressed into simple long, dark blue dresses.

 

You were really nervous, you felt a tightening in your stomach and you felt hot. Clint noticed that and took your hand to calm you down. The music begun to play and Wanda and Nat begun to walk to the rhythm of the melody into the room.

 

Your nerves were killing you and you turned to Clint.

“Am I doing the right thing by marring Steve?”  you panicked.

 

At first, he was shocked that you asked him this, but he just smiled.

“He is the only man besides me that I would trust to keep you safe, and besides that he makes you happy like no one else does. And the way he looks at you, it’s like you’re the most important person in the world, his eyes shine with love, like he sees an angel, “ he explained.

 

“He does?” you asked surprised.

 

“Yes,” he said placing carefully his palm on your cheek, “Stop worrying sleeping beauty. He's your Philip."

 

“Wow, that was bad," you laughed.

 

“Shut up and get ready," he said.

 

Lila was now walking down the aisle, throwing the petals on the ground. Clint reached out his arm and you took it.

 

“Ready to marry?” Clint asked.

“Yes," you smiled.

 

You began to walk down the aisle in the rhythm of the melody. When you look up, you see Pepper, Jane, Laura and the kids, and your friends from SHIELD sitting on the left side. The rest of your team including Fury and Maria Hill were on the right side of the aisle. When your eyes finally meet the sky blue of Steve's, your heart skipped a beat. You never thought that he could ever look more attractive, but you were wrong. His suit perfectly fit his body, showing off his muscular arms and torso. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened as he saw you. You smiled at his reaction and looked back on his suit, as you noticed the little Captain America shield cuff links, your smile even brighter. You saw Bucky whispering something into his ear and Steve smiled broadly.

 

 When you arrived at the end of the aisle, Clint turned over to you, gave you a soft kiss on the cheek and placed your hand into Steve’s.

“Take good care of her," he said and then leaned closer to him, “Because if you hurt her, I’m going to shoot an arrow through your eye.”

 

Steve swallowed at the thought, but nodded quickly and Clint went to sit next to Laura and his kids.

 

You and Steve walked closer to the podium where Tony, Steve’s best men and your bridesmaids stood. The melody stopped and Tony began to speak.

 

“We're gathered here today, not to praise me unfortunately, but the wonderful couple (Y/N) and Steve.” 

You and your soon to be husband rolled your eyes as the billionaire started droning on about how he pushed you two together. Steve leaned closer to you.

 

“You look absolutely stunning," he whispered.

You blushed and were about to thank him when Tony cleared his throat.

 

“You can pillow talk your wife later, Cap. It's rude to interrupt your officiant,” he frowned and everyone in the room giggled.

 

“Now if I may continue," the inventor said dramatically, “Such pure and honest love like you two have is rare to find and even more rare to keep. Okay, you know what."

Tony threw away the book he was reciting from and every one sighed deeply. You and Steve especially.

 

“Look, I'm about to start crying so let's hurry this along. I'm really happy for both of you and I wish you the best. And- god damnit.”

He started crying and groaned wiping off his face.

 

“Start the vows!" he said waving his hand, “I need a moment, fuck.”

 

You turned to Steve, so that you were now standing face to face, holding hands.

 

“(Y/N) Barton, there are not enough words in the whole wide universe to describe my feelings for you, but I’ll still try," he said with an excusing smile.

 

He took a deep breath and you felt faint with excitement.

“Whenever you’re around me, my heart begins to beat faster and I feel like it’s not gravity that keeps me on earth, but your beautiful eyes. You are the reason why I still live and why I even have a meaning in life. I love you , you give me hope and you are my sun, my moon and all my stars," He said.

 

Bucky gave Steve a ring and he slid it on your finger.

Tears had begun to fill your eyes while you smiled at him.

 

“Now it’s your turn little hawk,” Tony said with a breaking voice.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers, there is no place on earth I want to be more than by your side. And there is nothing I desire more than to become your wife, the mother of your children, and your soulmate. I love you, you are my sun, my moon and all my stars," you vowed.

 

Nat gave you the other ring and you put it on your captain's finger. Tony seemed to have composed himself and continued.

 

“Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take, (Y/N) Barton, as your wife. Will you promise to love and respect her, to be with her in good and in bad times, in sickness and in health, till the end of your life?"

 

“I do,” Steve responded determined.

 

“And do you, (Y/N) Barton, take, Steven Grant Rogers, as your husband? Will you promise to love and respect him, to be with him in good and in bad times, in healthiness and illness till the end of your life?” he asked you.

 

“I do,” you responded softly.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife," Tony finished, voice cracking again, “You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Tony walked away with tears streaming down his face into the arms of his amused girlfriend. Steve pulled you close and smiled like he just witnessed a miracle.

 

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,” Steve said with a grin.

 

He kissed you like you hadn’t seen each other in years. It was full of love, hope and endless promises of forever. Everyone begun to clap and shout and you leaned out of the kiss, your forehead against his. You turned around and walked hand in hand out of the room, while the others threw rice at you. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

To the reception came many more guests, some of them were from SHIELD and some were Steve’s old friends. When you walked together with all your guests to the rooftop, you were speechless. Everything better than you had imagined.

You looked over to your husband and saw that he was looking at you the entire time.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” you responded and kissed him tenderly.

Before you could sit down on your seats, your guests came up in little groups with presents and congratulations. The last person was a man, something about the way he talked and moved made you feel like you’ve known him for a long time. Steve thanked him and shook his hand, but you could see that he had also no idea who the man was. And suddenly it hit you like a truck. It was Coulson with a Nano mask on his face. You immediately hugged him tightly and said, full of happiness.

“I can’t believe, that you’ve come here.”

“I couldn’t miss the most important day in your life,” he responded and pulled out of the hug to look at you.

“You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Your parents would be really proud of you," he added.

“Thank you," you replied.

 

After the first meal, Tony announced the first dance. Steve took your hand and you walked together on the dancefloor. You placed one hand on his shoulder and the other he took into his, while his other hand laid on your lower back.  Your guests had stood all around the dancefloor and as the music begun to play, Steve begun to lead and twirl you around. And as Ed Sheeran sung “Kiss me under the light of thousand stars" Steve did.

You giggled against his chest and when song ended, everyone begun to clap. The rest of the evening you spend dancing, eating, and drinking. And in this moment you were unconditionally happy.

At midnight, Steve, and you said goodbye to your guests and friends. You thanked them and Clint and you cried again. Steve took your hand and you followed him into your big hotel room. He closed the door and you immediately fell into each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked dress and the other things!!!!
> 
> -love you♥
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still crying over,Sammy. My sunshine cinnamon biscuit WHY


	24. All over again.

The next day you woke up by a soft touch on your cheek. When you opened your eyes you saw, Steve, giving you one of his sunshine smiles.

“Good morning, beautiful” he said softly

“Morning, handsome” you responded.

Last night had definitely been one of the best nights of your life. It was more than just two bodies rubbing against each other, there was passion and at the same time softness. It was the way you showed how much you loved each other, since words couldn’t describe it. Steve stopped your train of thought.

“We should get out of bed, if we want to make our plane,  sweetheart."

“But I like it in bed,” you whined.

You pressed your bare breasts against his bare chest and he groaned.

“Damn it, (Y/N), how could I ever resist you,” he smiled.

Steve turned you on your back, so that he was right above you. You giggled and, Steve, couldn’t do anything else then just smile. He loved moments like this, it made him feel like a normal person and not a super soldier. Just a normal guy with a wonderful and lovely wife.

“I love you,” he whispered.

You stopped giggling and took his face into your hands. His beautiful, blue eyes twinkled down at you, dripping with adoration.

“I love you too."

You were about to kiss him, when he suddenly bit you playfully on your neck.

“Owww! Steve! Cut it out!” you giggled.

You tried pushing him away, but, of course, that was completely useless.  He begun to tickle you until you laughed so hard that your stomach hurt and he laughed with you.

“God damn it, Rogers !” you shouted.

“Language!"

Finally, your husband allowed an escape from his strong arms. You took the first pillow you saw into your hands and threw it at him. He easily caught it and cocked his eyebrow.

“You wanna mess with Captain America?!” he teased.

He took the pillow and hunted you through the whole room until someone knocked on the door. It was a chambermaid, who brought you breakfast and immediately left again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a hot shower and breakfast, you put on a pullover and jeans, since it was winter. Your bags were already packed; you were just waiting for Steve to put on his jacket, so you could check out. He was dressed, as always when he wanted to be unrecognizable, in a leather jacket, glasses, and a cap

You two would spend your honeymoon on Bali in beach house. You were late for your plane so you had to run, but you got out of breath so Steve picked you up bridal style and run as fast as he could to the gate, making it just in time.

When you entered the plane, both breathlessly, the stewardess smiled at you and guided you to your places. Luckily, the plane was nearly empty and your seats were secluded from the others. Your fight would take 18 hours with a 14 hour stop in Tokyo. Tony suggested to fly you with the Quinjet to Bali, but, Steve, wanted everything to be normal, maybe uncomfortable but normal.  

When you finally arrived at your beach house you were impressed. It was quite beautiful, it had a lot of windows and everything was build out of wood. A big island kitchen stood in the centre of the room and next to it was a mini bar. Your room was on the second floor.

You stayed two weeks there and let’s say the most of the time you spend doing physical ‘work’. What you noticed during those two weeks was, that first, Steve was the best pancakes maker in the world and secondly that he was terrible at washing dishes. Most of the time he would break a plate or glass and blame it all on his super strength. Which was, of course, a lie. He just never wanted to clean dishes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Two weeks passed quickly by and you were back at the Tower where your friends greeted you with a lot of tight hugs and kisses. Before you could even undress yourself, your friends gave you and your husband a black box. Both of you frowned while your friends were waiting with bright smiles on their faces. You slowly opened the box and saw two grey, sliver keys lying in it.  

“Well, it’s a quite beautiful key,” Steve deadpaned after a long silence.

Tony rolled his eyes and Nat filled you in.

“Let's see what they open?"

You nodded and before you could react, she blindfolded your and Steve’s eyes. You were about to take it of when Nat swatted your hand.

“Don’t you dare take it off until I say," she ordered.

Wanda took your hand and Nat Steve’s. They guided you to the elevator.

“Stop Steve! There’s a big pile of poop!” Tony shouted.

Steve did, and, Tony, burst out in laughter at the super soldier's reaction.

“Shut up, Stark!” Nat yelled at him and guided Steve into the elevator.

The women then sat you in a car and drove you somewhere. When, Wanda, helped you to climb out of the car, then she let go of your hands.

“Now you can take them off,” Natasha said.

You needed a couple of seconds to accustom to the bright light. When you did, you saw that you were in front of and brick house with countless of windows while stone steps lead to a wooden door.

 

“Were are we?” you asked.

“Brooklyn Heights and to be exact Charming Cranberry Street,” Wanda smiled, “Go, open the door.”

You took Steve’s hand and walked to open the door. A long corridor showed, on the left you saw stairs and Nat instructed you to follow her. On the third floor you saw another door and, Steve, opened it with the second key.

When you walked in, you saw a beautiful, spacious apartment in white. It was bright and inviting with modern design furniture. As you and Steve explored it, your excitement grew.

“This is an after wedding gift from Tony, but Wanda and I choose all the furniture and deco,” Natasha shrugged.

“It’s amazing!” you exclaimed.

 “Thanks, this is truly an unexpected gift..." Steve said stunned.

“You are married now, so, of course, you need private space," Wanda said.

You hugged both of them tightly and they hugged right back, everyone bright with smiles.

“I don’t even know how to thank you and Tony for this,” you said.

“8 pm. Avengers Tower, we’ll have dinner and play some games,” Nat told you.  
  
You nodded and they left, so you and your husband could have some time to discover now  _your_  apartment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing, Steve, did after Nat and Wanda were gone was take you up in bridal style and carry to your new bedroom. The rest of the day you spend lying lazily in your bed. Just when it was 7 o’clock you showered and dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. To your surprise Nat and Wanda had filled the wardrobe for both of you with new, beautiful clothes.

You took a taxi back to the Tower and on your way you bought beer for the team. Jarvis greeted you as soon as you walked into the elevator and you greeted him back. When you arrived at the final floor and the door opened you heard the laughter of your friends echoing from the living room. They were sitting around the table, eating pizza, and telling jokes.

“Hey, Buddy,” Bucky greeted Steve with a hand clap.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said and sat down next to him and Nat.

“Beer!” Tony shouted, stretching his hands out towards the two six-pack’s in Steve’s hands.

“A good evening to you to, Tony,” Steve mumbled.

“What are we discussing?” you asked taking a slice of pizza.

“Asgard’s rainbow bridge.” Nat said laughing.

“You mean like the one in Mario Kart?” you asked giggling.

“It’s not like that one!” Thor shouted, munching his slice of pizza.

You laughed at the angry Asgardian. He looked too cute when he was pissed.

Two hours and a lot of drinks later, the Avengers begun to play their favourite game, truth or dare.

“Nat , truth or dare?” Tony asked with a mischievous smile.

“Truth,” She responded calmly.

Tony leaned forward and Natasha pushed his face back.

“What happened in Budapest?”

All eyes were fixed on her when she opened her mouth to tell the story.

“Mr. Stark , Mr. Fury is entering the Tower right now with a guest.”

“OH COME ON!!” Tony shouted angrily.

You heard the elevator doors opening , followed by the sound of heavy leather boots. You turned around to see who it was, and, god damn it, you were angry when you saw who the guest was.

“Jackson,” Steve growled.

It was your ex- best friend. The one who betrayed SHIELD and lead a HYDRA facility in Mexico.

“You didn’t forget my name,” he sneered.

Then he turned to you and his expression softened.

“(Y/N)” he nearly whispered.

It sounded like he would look at something breath taking while his eyes shined. You didn’t responded. Instead , Pietro, asked angrily.

“What does he do here? I thought you would lock him back into his cell.”

“Sorry to disappoint you speedster, but I’m too important to SHIELD, to be locked away," he said mockingly.

“I need (Y/N) and Jackson for an important mission,” Fury said, hand folded behind his back.

“What? I won’t let her go with him,” Steve said strictly.

“Fury, why would you let her go with _him_? He’s a traitor!” Bruce added.

“They need to break into an active HYDRA base, and Jackson knows it like the back of his hand. Miss Bar-  Mrs. Rogers is one of my best spy’s. I trust her and I believe that she’s the only person in the world who is capable of taking Mr. O ‘Conner down if necessary,”  Fury explained.

“Are you joking? Why can’t we, the Avengers just break into this base? “ Steve asked, while standing protectively in front of you.    

“It needs to be done very discreetly. Cap, (Y/N) is first and foremost a SHIELD agent and if I give her an order, she needs to fulfill it," Fury said loudly.

“No, first of all she’s my wife and I won’t let her go with this son of a bitch,” Steve shouted.

The glare he was giving, Fury, could kill, but he stayed calm.

“Steve, it’s okay, I’ll do it,” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at you in disbelief, but you just gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry I’ll make it," you added and then turned to Fury.

“Give me ten minutes and I’lll be ready to leave,” you said walking towards your old bed room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU SEEN THE CIVIL WAR TRAILER????  
> I think we can all agree that the movie will break our hearts...
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO READY TO BE FUCKED UP BY CIVIL WAR
> 
> \-- Liana


	25. Remember the good old times?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was as you had left it before your honeymoon except for the slight layer of dust on the furniture. You walked over to an empty wall and pushed lightly against a special part in it. The wall opened like a door and you entered. In that room you stored your guns, knives, other weapons, and your uniforms. You took the black leather one out, light black boots, your favourite guns and knives, and “the siren cry”.

As you entered the living room Steve and Fury were still discussing your mission with Jackson.

“He went from her best friend to traitor to target and now you want to make him her partner?!” Steve shouted.

“Rogers, it’s none of your business. As long as she is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she will follow the orders of the Director, who, last time I checked, is me," Fury superseded.

“Cut it out!" you said to both of them, “I accept the mission and I’m ready to leave, Director.”

“We'll wait for you outside, near the Quinjet.” Fury ordered.

“Bye guys, it was nice to see you as always,” Jackson said with a broad grin.

Steve crunched his teeth while, Wanda, hissed something in Sokovian and the others gave him the death glare.

You said quickly goodbye to the others and gave your husband a long kiss, assuring him that everything is going to be alright. As you pulled back from his lips and kissed his cheeks softly, you could feel the tension leaving his body. Your eyes met his beautiful blue ones that were filled with so much love for you.

“Please come back safe,” he whispered.

“I’ll try,” you promised.

* * *

  
As soon as you left the Tower, Fury, explained all details of the mission. It was easy enough. You had to crawl into an air duct to make it into the base, knock out some guards, steal information, and get out of it unnoticed. You sat down on the ground of the Quinjet and begun to study the air duct plan.

“Want something to drink?” someone asked.

Jackson was standing in front of you, offering you a bottle of water.

“No, thanks,” you responded, looking back down at the plans.

He exhaled loudly and sat down next to you.

“I heard you married the Captain,” he said, sipping the water.

“Mhhh, yes," you responded, trying to ignore him.

“How was your honeymoon? Full of patriotism?” he asked.

You exhaled annoyed and closed the file that was lying in your lap. You took a deep breath to steady yourself and turned around to face him.

“What do you want Jackson?” you asked calmly.

“Answers," he responded.

His bright green eyes were looking at you hopefully while some strands of his dark hair was falling on his face. You raised an eyebrow.

“About wha-?"

“Why did you tell, Pietro, to save me when, Rumlow, captured us?” he cut you off.

You had to stop and blink. Honestly, you had almost forgotten about it, or at least you tried to forget what had happened in those days that, Rumlow, had captured you. The pain and the nightmares after it had ended. Jackson's hand on your shoulder brought you back from those horrible memories. His eyes were searching yours as he frowned worriedly.

“I couldn’t have let you die there. Even if I hate you, no one deserves this kind of death," you responded.

A long silence followed until, finally, he said something.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’m sorry for betraying S.H.I.E.L.D, our friends, and you. I’m sorry for forcing you to come with me to Paris, for putting you in danger, and for nearly getting us killed. I’m sorry for everything.”

You knew he was sincere just by the way he said it. You wanted to believe him and forget all the terrible things that he had done, but you simply couldn’t.

“That doesn’t bring the people that you’ve killed back to life,” you said cold hearted, leaving him to himself.

“I know," he said inaudibly.

* * *

  
You really hadn’t missed the crawling in air ducts. You had done it a couple of times and you still hated it. It was strait, cold, and sometimes rats were there.

“Remember Rome? It was our first undercover mission outside of the States. We had messed up so much and were running in the end of the day through the streets of Rome trying to find a place to hide,” Jackson laughed.

“Not the best moment, Jackson,” you reminded him.

He was crawling behind you while muttering something. You heard voices and steps from underneath you so you crawled to a grid to see what was going on. Two men in HYDRA uniforms were laughing while they walked out of the room. They shut the light and left the room. You knew that outside of the room there were another two armed guards, so stealth was of the essence.

“Be quiet and watch the doors while I’ll steal the information,” you whispered into Jackson’s ear.

He nodded quickly. You thought you had seen him blush, but it was too dark so you weren’t sure. Jackson was the first one to climb down, and when it was your turn, you simply jumped out of the duct and he caught you.  
Of course you could have just climbed down by yourself, but somehow you wanted just to do what you did. He looked a little bit surprised, but still gave you a crooked smile.  
He let you down and went to the door. He laid his ear against the cold metal door, trying to hear something while you went to the computer.

You plugged the stick drive in, and began to download the documents. A lot of the information was about members of HYDRA, secret projects and weapons, but what caught your attention was a file called “Oracle". You opened and read it.

It was about a woman who could see the future; she was blind, about 86 years old and hidden somewhere. You knew you had to find her. She could be of great use for SHIELD.

“Download complete," the drive said.

You plugged the stick out and gestured to, Jackson, that the job was done. He nodded and helped you to climb back into the air duct.  
You had finished the mission and were now on your flight to back to SHIELD headquarters.

Before you gave, Fury, the flash drive, you copied the “Oracle” file onto another stick. Jackson had seen it, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead you talked a lot about the time when you were just students at the SHIELD academy.

“You haven’t changed a bit since then. You’re still that independent, beautiful girl with a sunshine smile and fierce eyes,” he said laughing.

“And you’re still that jerk with booger green eyes and a macho smile,” you responded.

He acted as if he was hurt, but then laughed loudly with you. You were walking together through the halls of the headquarters as an angry, Coulson, punched him in the face.

“Coulson wait!” you shouted.

“You son of a bitch. If you touch her or even look at her again I’ll kill you,” Coulson said calmly, while his hands were formed into fists.

Jackson rubbed his jaw as he stood up with a look of great irritation.

“Coulson are you nuts?!” you said, taking him by the shoulders.

“He deserved it.”

“You have a good right hook, old man," Jackson smirked.

“Shut up,” You hissed.  
“I will drive you home,” Coulson told you, trying to push you away from Jackson.

“I’m fine, really. I'll take a taxi,” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

He exhaled audible, understanding that he couldn’t sway you. He gave, Jackson, a venomous look and kissed you on your forehead before he left.

* * *

  
It was 3 am. as you and Jackson took a taxi home.

Suddenly, it felt normal to joke around with, Jackson, and be near him. You had almost forgotten all the bad things he did, but being with him made you more like the girl you were before your whole world had changed.  
The car stopped in front of your and Steve’s new apartment and then there was a long silence between you and Jackson.

You broke the silence with a simple “Good night then.”

But as you were about to open the door, he stopped you.

“I saw that you had a lot of interest in this one file and as much as I know you, if there is anything you find interesting there must be something special about it. And if you want to explore this ‘something’, than you should know that I will be by your side if you want,” he said in one breath.

“I'll take your word for it,” you smiled and he returned it.

You stepped out of the car and waited until it drove away, then you went inside.

* * *

  
As you walked into your apartment, everything was dark, you thought that, Steve, must have been asleep, but of course he wasn’t. The lamp that stood next to the couch went on and showed an angrily looking Steve. He stood up and stopped some steps in front of you.

“Wow, I’m home for thirty seconds and you're already angry at me,” you laughed.

You nonchalantly took your boots and jacket off, placing them where they belong.

  
“You know there is this wonderful invention of the 21th century called ‘cell phone’ on which you could have called or text me at least once so that I would know you’re alright,” he said calmly with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

It was dim, but you still could see and feel his angry glare. You sighed.

  
“Can we please have this conversation tomorrow, Stevie? All I want right know is a hot shower and sleep. Not a long conversation about how worried you were. Even if you have a point there, you perfectly know that phones are not allowed on missions,” you defended yourself in a half asleep tone.

The Captain closed his eyes for a moment and you could see in the dim light his lips twitching. He opened his eyes again and the anger was gone.

“I'll get you some towels and your pyjamas.”

He pecked your lips and went off. You were thankful for his understanding. You knew how much your safety meant to him and how anxious he always was when you didn’t text him, and right know he showed you one of the most important things in a marriage. He took your wish over his own, just to make you happy, to make you feel loved and to make you understand that your wellbeing meant to him more than his own.

* * *

  
The hot shower relaxed you completely and right now you were just a pudding on a pair of legs. As you laid down next to, Steve, his strong arms wrapped around your body. If there was a heaven, then you were there right now. There was no other place where you felt like that than with him.

“Please promise me that you will text me next time, so I won’t have to worry that much about you,” he whispered into your ear.

“I will, and I am so sorry that I didn’t today. I can imagine how worried you were and I’m sorry that you had to go through that," you responded regretfully.

His hand stroked your cheek softly and the rhythm of his heartbeat sunk you into sleep like the sweetest lullaby.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

  
The next day you went together to the Towerwer to tell them about your mission. You could see that, Steve, wasn’t happy hearing about you and Jackson getting so well with each other.

“So you and the goblin are friends now?” Tony asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“No, but we got along somehow,” you responded.

“Even if he betrayed everyone, worked for HYDRA and forced you to fly away with him?” Wanda said angrily.

“Yes,” you admitted ruefully, “Actually there is something I have to tell you about. It’s about one of HYDRA's discoveries, a woman called “The Oracle”. She can see the future. HYDRA had her in their hands, but she escaped. She could be of great use for us and that’s why I want to search her, with Jackson's help.”

“Rogers, tell her that this is a stupid ass decision,” Tony exclaimed.

“Why? Why would you like to go on a mission with someone who you now you can not trust?” Pietro shouted, raising up from the couch.

“You owe him nothing! He put your life into danger more than a couple of times and now you just decide to trust him?” he spit the words out as if they were poison.

His electric blue eyes were full of rage as he looked into your (e/c) ones. You glared back.

“I’m not protecting him by saying this, but I have to admit that he saved my life more than just a couple of times and also always helped me," you explained.

You and the speedster stared each other down for a minute longer before he backed down. You smiled and shrugged.

“Of course he’s still a dick and I can’t really trust him, but he’s one of the best agents I know and I need his help."

“Your brother won’t be fond of this idea,” Nat pointed out.

“That’s why we won’t tell him about it," you told her.

“Katniss will find it out sooner or later; by the way, did, Nicky, let you take secret a HYDRA document?” Tony asked curiously.

“Well not exactly. I have ‘borrowed’ this in-."

“You have stolen it?” Wanda asked shocked.

“And now you want to take an ex-HYDRA member on an unauthorized mission, based on an information that you have stolen from SHIELD?!” Tony declared your plan.

You nodded in response and he began to massage his temples in frustration while looking mildly impressed.

“You know that your plan sounds dumb, little hawk? If, Fury, finds out, and you better bet your hawk ass on that, than he will chew it up. “  
“I will take any consequence for what I’m about to do,” you said confidently.

Tony rolled his eyes, looking around for more protests.

“Please don’t do this," he asked, “Every time we do something on our own, it ends up in a fight. I've done this song and dance a couple of times now and every time city’s got destroyed and innocent people died. We aren’t heroes, we are monsters. If we would tell people, like, Fury, about it we could find a way out of this without corpses.”

You folded your arms and huffed back, but your Captain beat you to it.

“We aren’t monsters, Tony. We're heroes, because we act out of our instincts. We have saved a lot of lives this way, if we would firstly ask the government what to do, than a lot of innocent people would have died in New York. Remember, it was the government’s idea to kill this people, instead of trying to save them. Tony you were the one who did what felt right and saved that way a lot of lives," Steve told him.

“But I created, Ultron, and nearly destroyed the whole world. If I wouldn’t have done what I wanted, what I thought was right. Then a lot of people would still be alive,” he argued.

“Can we do this later? All I want is to find this woman," you said in a strict tone.

You looked between your husband and your friend. They backed off each other and you nodded.

“Bruce, I need you to find this woman. If she can see the future, then there must be some anomalies around her, and I’m sure she knows that we’re coming for her. Sbe will have left us breadcrumbs,” you ordered.

You met the worried blue eyes of your blond supersoldier and took his hands.

“We have to find her” you said determinedly.

“We will," Steve assured you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back at it again!


	26. The prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the Oracle. Will her prediction be good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything! So happy to have met such incredible people as Liana and Brianna

You were now searching for three hours and still hadn’t found something yet. You decided to take a little break to eat or make some coffee.

“Why is it so hard to find her?” you asked Bruce disappointed. He shrugged and responded

“Well there are a lot of people like us, people with special powers and it is difficult to find this special one.”

Nat, Bucky and Steve had searched in SHIELD files while Bruce and Tony analysed the global anomalies. The rest of the team also tried to help. All of them asked their resources if they would knew something about the woman, but no one had ever heard of her.

Another three hours had passed by and you had still nothing. It was getting dark outside and your friends were getting tiered.

“We should stop for today.” You said, looking at your friends.

“No, were fine. Just give us a couple hours and we will find her.” Said Wanda as she was about to call someone.

“Wanda is right, doll. We’re the avengers, how hard could it be for us to find one woman?” said Bucky with a grin.

“Well then I should order some pizza.” You smiled. “Thanks guys “ you added.

You took your phone out, while walking outside on the balcony. It was in that moment you realised that Tony was sitting outside with a glass and bottle of whisky in his hands. You put the phone back into your pocket and walked over to him.

“Might if I join you? You asked. He gesture you to the free spot next to him and you sat down. For a couple of minutes you were sitting in silence, watching over the beautiful skyline of New York when you decided to break the silence.

“You want to talk about it? “you asked. You were sure that something was going on in the head of your genius friend.

“Nothing you should worry about, little hawk.” He responded.

“But I am worried Tony. You’re my friend.” You told him as you took his hand. “You’re my sassy, alcoholic friend who loves to make jokes and give everyone nicknames and I care about you.”

“You don’t need to tell me how awesome I am, I already know it.” He said sipping his whisky. You took the whisky away from him, forcing his attention on you.

“Tell me what happened or the whisky will die” You threatened him. His eyes widened first but then he narrowed them at you and said determined “You’re bluffing.”

“Try me!” you responded with a fierce look.

“Fine!” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m mad at you and the others for not telling Fury about this mission.” He admitted

“He wouldn’t allow us to go on this mission, and he would be pretty pissed at me for ‘stealing’ hydra secrets.” You explained him

“But maybe he would safe us that way from doing something stupid.” He said, but you gave him a confused look. “What if there are people that are searching for this woman as well? We could accidentally lead them to her. She could get into the wrong hands because of us and they would torture or even kill her. There is a reason why she’s hiding from everyone and maybe we should respect this and leave her alone.” He told you

“But her powers could help us and the world. She could join the team and we would protect her.” You protested. Tony waged his head in response.

“You’re scared that this will end up in a catastrophe.” You said looking into his eyes. He looked away and exhaled deeply.

“I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did.” He said, staring down.

“It won’t happen Tony.” you assured him. “We’re heroes, aren’t we?” He laughed mirthlessly in response.

“We aren’t heroes, not even a bit. We’re selfish. New York, Washington D.C and Sokovia, what have they all in common? Destruction, death and us.” He mumbled the last sentence, staring into the night sky.

“It wasn’t all our fault.” You said soothingly, stroking his back carefully.

“Maybe not everything, but another side-effect of what we do are the people that try to be like us. They go out on the streets fighting against criminals, taking the law into their own hands and nearly getting killed. Dare Devil, Elektra, Jessica Jones, the Punisher and they are only the ones that life in New York! Can you imagine how much more of them are out there?” he said breathlessly

“You’re right, Tony” you admitted. He was surprised that you shared his opinion, he thought you would have the same opinion as your husband.

“You know what it is like to make one mistake and it turning out to nearly be the destruction of humanity. We have a lot of responsibilities and it would be must easier if the government would take a part of this responsibility.”

“Thanks for supporting me, little hawk” he said with a light smile. You returned his smile and placed your head on his shoulder, both lost in thoughts.

________________________________________The next day______________________________________________

 You woke up on the couch, covered in blankets and with a sleepy Captain America in your lap. You smiled as you looked around. Some of your friends were sleeping, like Bruce who fell asleep on the keyboard of his laptop. Others like Bucky and Nat were preparing breakfast and coffee.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Steve said looking up at you.

“Morning Stevie” you said, placing a kiss on his lips.

Slowly all avengers begun to wake up and soon enough, the team was sitting at the table, eating and joking like always.

“We should take a day off and take a trip to Disneyland” suggested Steve. Everyone agreed with him, especially Tony.

“But what if the other people recognise us?” asked Pietro, cocking his eyebrow.

“That would be a problem.” said Wanda.

“It would be easier if Tony would just buy it and we could have it for us for one day.” You mumbled. But Tony seemed to have heard it. He jumped off his chair shouting “That’s a great idea!” he then took his phone trying to call Disneyland.

“How much money does he even has?” asked Pietro.

“Impressive much” responded Nat, sipping her coffee. It really didn’t matter what she was doing, she always looked flawless and graceful.

“No I don’t care! I am Tony Stark and I want Disneyland!” you heard Tony shouting out of the kitchen. “No you better listen to me, I’m mister intellectual badass and if you don’t sell me Disneyland, than guess what? I will send two master assassins to you. Am I right Tasha?!”

“Forget it dude” responded Bucky

“Call me Tasha again and I will break your hand.” She responded calmly

“Okay, than maybe not.”

“Doctor Banner there is a high anomaly in a small area in Norway.” Jarvis interrupted and Tony hanged up the call.

“What kind of anomaly?” asked Bruce the Al.

“It is a violet dome and everything that goes through that, ages or gets younger.” Jarvis explained.  You gave Steve a meaningful glare and he nodded lightly in response.

“It’s worth to have a look at it” Steve said.

“A small group would be the best, so that she doesn’t feel threatened.” Natasha suggested

“And how are we going to go through that dome?” Pietro asked.

“Dr. Banner the anomaly is gone.” The Al reported.

“Great one problem less.“ Tony said.

_____________________________two hours later_______________________________________________________________

 

Steve, Pietro, Bruce, Jackson and you were on your way to Norway. Steve and the others didn't trusted or even liked Jackson, they even tried to convince you, that taking an ex Hydra member on such a mission is dangerous and stupid. But you wanted to give Jackson a second chance, even if he didn't deserved it. You had a long flight and when you arrived the weather was not at its best. You put on a thick jacket and high black boots. Bruce lead the way with an anomaly measuring device in his hands.

“The epitome of the anomaly comes from the cabin over there.” Bruce told you. You got closer to the cabin and when you were about to knock on the door, an old lady opened the door.

“Please come in and be my guests. I have waited for you.” She smiled at you and you could see all her wrinkles. You returned the smile and stepped into the cabin, while the others followed you. You were sure that she wouldn’t harm you if you wouldn’t hurt her. She sat down next to a chimney on a chair and gestures you to sit down on the couch that was on her opposite. You did as she wanted and she poured some hot tea into the mugs that stood in front of you on a table.

“You have seen us coming?” asked Pietro carefully.

“Like an eagle an elephant.” She responded with a soft smile. “Drink” she summoned you. All of you took a sip. The hot liquor relaxed your body and you closed your eyes for a moment, when you opened them again her soft look rested on you.

“Ma’am we’re here to-“

“Oh I know why you’re hear sweetheart.” She interrupted Steve. “And I won’t go with you.”

“But why If I may ask? Shield could protect you and you could be of great use” Pietro  asked. 

"Protect? Shield couldn't protect itself from being infiltraited by their worst enemy" Jackson laughed. You gave him a death glare, so that he would shut up.

"Your taditor friend is right. Idon’t want to work for anyone. I’m old and I want to spend the last years of my life in peace. My whole life I was hunted and tortured, because of my gift and now after so many years from running away I have found peace and I won’t exchange it for anything.” Her glare was lost in the chimney fire

"Plus the air is really bad in New York and its so loud and there are so much people." Jackson again inturuppted. Steve rolled his eyes annoyed, while Bruce assured her.

“We will respect your wish, and don't tell anyone about you."

“I know that you will, I have seen it.” She responded with a smile again. She looked then back and you and asked “How many weeks?”

You frowned repeating her question “ How many weeks of what?” now she was frowning.

“You don’t know it?” she asked confused

“Know what?” you said a little panicked.

“You’re pregnant.” She responded calmly. Your eyes widened and when you looked at Steve he looked as surprised as you were.

“It’s a boy and I can already see his future. He will be as strong and good hearted as his father, but as talented and sharp minded like his mother. He will make you proud.” She said in a soft tone looking down at your tummy. You carefully placed a hand on your stomach and took a deep breath.

“Even if I can’t come with you, I will give you a prediction. War will come and it won’t be like anything you’ve ever seen. It won’t be good against evil, heroes against villains, no it will be friend against friend, brother against sister. War will come and it will take your souls.” She said in a deep, dark voice.

All of you were speechless. She stood up and said “ You must go now. A snow storm is coming and I don’t think you want to spend the next five days in a cabin.” You stood up, thanked her for everything and left.

 On your fly back to the tower, the guys congratulated you. When Jackson was about to hug you,Steve stopped hin. You rolled your eyes and pushed him lightly aside.

"It's okay Stevie." You tryied to convince him. He gave Jackson a last meaningfull 'You hurt her, I'll kill you' glare and left.

"Wow he definitely hates me." He told you 

"Well, he has some reasons." You responded. 

"Yeah. You know, I can't really imagine you as a mom. Instead of going on missions you'll go to school events and your greatest enemys  are going to be full diapers." He grinned at the last sentence. 

"Sounds like a normal life. " you admitted

"More like the boring apple pie life, you have never wanted." He remembered you

"With the right partner it won't be boring" you told him looking over to your husband.

"I hope he is the right one." He mumbled.

______________________________________________at the tower__________________________________________________

“You’re what?” Tony shouted.

“Capsicle was for nearly 75 years under ice how can his little boys even have survived??” He said surprised.

“Shut up Stark and be happy for them.” Nat said rolling her eyes.

The team hugged and congratulated you, but you could see that they were worried about the oracles prophesy.

You celebrated the good news a little bit. As the others were drinking Pietro and you went out on the balcony to talk.

“You know I am really happy for you and I’m sure you and Steve will be great parents.”

“Thank you P.” you responded hugging him.

“What should we do about the prophesy?” you asked him worried.

“I don’t know but everything will be alright, we’re the avengers.” He cheered you up.

“But until this ‘war happens I will leave.” He told you.

“Why?” you asked him curiously. He couldn’t look you into the eyes so he just looked down.

“ I am truly happy for you, but I can’t stay here printsessa. To see you being happy with another man and now carrying his baby. To think that it could be us. It just hurts to much to be reminded every day of the chance I had and let go.” He explained in a hurting voice.  

You wanted to convince him to stay, but how could you? You nodded in response as tears begun to roll down your cheeks.

“Oh no, no please don’t cry “He begged you, while holding your face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry P. I just couldn’t hold it back” you sobbed. He wrapped you into his strong arms soothing you.

“It’s okay, printsessa.” He said kissing your head.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When you arrived at home, you felt really tired. You were physically and emotionally exhausted. You quickly changed your outfit into a comfortable pyjama and laid down into your bed. Steve wrapped his hands around you and just smiled looking at you.

“We will have a baby, a little tiny you and me.” He said smiling even more. You stroke his cheek and smiled back.

“But how are we going to survive a war, when I am pregnant? How are we going to protect our child?” you asked him worriedly.

“Well, I could build you a farm If you want to.” He suggested. You grinned

“A farm? Seriously?”

“Clint has one and his family is safe and happy.” He explained.

“Then I want four bathrooms and a lot of guest rooms for our friends and family.” You counted down your fingers.

“You will have everything you want sweetheart.” He promised you.

“I love you Steve Grand Rogers.” You said.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading guys! This will be the last chapter for this story. I may continue this story, where the reader/you will be pregnant while the civil war is taking place .
> 
> A huge , incredible thank you to the amazing Liana for helping me, you're the best ! 
> 
> Tell us what you think about this chapter and which was your favorite, and also if you would like us to continue this story. We love you, thanks for your nice advises and support, you're more than awesome!


End file.
